Thunder Meets Lightning
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Sakura and her friends are chasing after the Earthy card, but it slips through their fingers and turns into a long pursuit to none other than California in a city called Blue Bay Harbor where they meet people in multi colored uniforms? What happens when the Earthy card goes after the ninja storm rangers? contains M-preg
1. Expecting the Unexpected

Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure

Summary: Sakura and her friends are chasing after the Earthy card, but it slips through their fingers and turns into a long pursuit to none other than California in a city called Blue Bay Harbor where they meet people in multi colored uniforms? What happens when the Earthy card goes after the ninja storm rangers?

Important Note: I changed Where the Cardcaptor characters live. Instead of them living all the way in Japan, I made them live in America in the state of Nevada. It's so it makes more sense for the Cardcaptor characters to bump in to the rangers. It wouldn't make sense if they lived in Japan and met the ninja storm rangers if the rangers live all the way in California, America. You get my point? So just imagine that the Cardcaptor characters always lived in Nevada, America for the sake of this plot.

* * *

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 1: Expecting the Unexpected

Ah~, a new house! I'm Sakura Avalon, a Cardcaptor. My family and I just moved in to a new house which is more like a mini mansion when looking at it. Even though we moved into a new house, we still live in Readington, Nevada; we just moved two streets over from our old house. We needed a bigger one so Julian could move in and have enough room. Julian and my brother, Tori are dating and since Julian's grandparents are on travel a lot, we all decided it would be good for Julian to move in with us. That way he won't be so lonely all the time, and he and Tori can spend more time together. Our house is beautiful! It's two stories and it's in my two favorite colors, pink and white, the roof being a dark gray. I'm so close to capturing all the Clow cards, I can feel it.

Right now I have twenty-six of them, and if there are fifty-two in all that means I need twenty-six more in order to have captured them all. At the moment Madison, Lee, Kero, and I are in Readington Park trying to capture the Earthy card, which is a lot tougher than I thought it was gonna be.

The ground shakes causing Madison to make sounds of distress and fall to the ground. Then the ground began to crack and split, and was making its way towards Madison.

Sakura's eyes widen and she let out a gasp. "Madison, look out!" She shouted for her to get out of its path, but when she didn't Sakura ran over to her, grabbed her hands to pull her up, and they ran out of the way. "Come on!" Sakura said before they ran out of its path. "You okay?" She asked her as they stood in a safer spot to the right of the crack.

Madison nodded. "Mmhmm." She answered a bit shaken up.

"Sakura, over there!" Lee exclaimed now behind them.

The girls looked over to where Lee was looking and saw a mountain rising out of the earth.

As the trio gazed at it in amazement and worry, Kero now hovered by them with a grave look on his face. "Earth card." Kero stated in determination. The Earthy card began to raise mountains of earth all over town and making the ground rumble and shake, making people run in distress and fear.

"We gotta check things from the sky." Sakura stated as she took off her Clow key necklace and held it in front of her in her hand. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!" The Clow key elongated in to the sealing wand. Sakura grabbed it and raised her other hand to have a card appear in it. Then she threw it in front of her and slammed the head of the wand on it. "Fly!" She called out before the small wings on the staff grew to large ones and she mounted the staff. "Get on!" She called to her friends Lee and Madison followed. They then took to the sky, Kero flying alongside them.

"It's weak against wind." Lee supplied sitting right behind Sakura, Madison being behind him with her camcorder.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, I'll try and get as close to it as I can while you attack it."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Kay, be careful."

"Will." She replied as she flew towards one of the mountains of earth. When she got as close as she could to it Lee dug in his pocket to take out a sutra and unsheathed his sword. He faced to the side and threw the sutra in front of him and held his sword out in front of him holding it sideways.

"Element: wind!" Lee exclaimed before a gust of wind came out of the rectangle shaped piece of paper and went straight for the mountain of earth. The strong wind caused the mountain to crack and shatter to the ground. That got Earthy's attention. The Earthy burst through the ground and morphed into a long neck with a dragon-like head with spikes of earth all over.

Sakura stopped to where she was just levitating. "There it is; Earthy's true form." Said Kero ominously.

Lee got out another wind sutra, preparing to strike again, but the Earthy card retracted its neck back into the ground and began taking off under the ground. That took everyone by surprise.

"Whoa, Kero! What's it doing?" Madison asked while filming the whole thing on her camcorder.

"It knows we have the upper hand, so it's trying to lose us so we can't stop it. Don't let it get away Sakura!" Kero said motivating her.

"Right! Hold on!" Sakura stated as she flew quickly forward to chase after the card. Three minutes into the chase and Sakura and her friends are beginning to think the card is heading towards another state. "Kero, is it going where I think it's going?" Sakura posed in dread.

Kero is growing more worried now. "If so we are in for a lot of trouble."

"It's heading for California. That's one of America's most populated and busy states!" Said Madison greatly worried.

"We have to catch it before it does any damage." Lee stated with determination. They all agreed and continued the pursuit. Within the fifty minutes it took to get to California from Nevada, they lost sight of the card and began tracking it with Lee's Lasin board.

* * *

Blue Bay Harbor, California, Ninja Ops

Cam's alarm goes off from his computer. He presses a button on the control panel and a part of town comes up on screen showing little earthquakes coursing through the ground causing the ground to crack and split open along with mountains of earth rising from the ground causing panic and fear. He frowned and pressed another button on the control panel, holding this one down.

"We got trouble, guys. Come to Ninja Ops quickly."

* * *

Blue Bay Park

The five rangers were hanging out at the park when they received Cam's call.

"Shane! As much as I like that, it's a tad hard to fully enjoy it with our friends right over there." Dustin giggled as his boyfriend laid kisses up and down his neck, sucking on it here and there.

Shane smiled. "They're not paying any attention to us, relax, babe." He continued to mouth Dustin's neck.

Dustin let out a sigh to relax and closed his eyes then tilted his head to the opposite side Shane was on enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth on him. He let out a soft moan when Shane hit a sensitive spot with his tongue and nipped it. Shane smirked and decided to hit another sensitive spot with good pressure, resulting in making Dustin moan again, but this time longer and sexier than the first, turning Shane on. Sadly, this is when Shane's communicator went off. Both boys groaned in protest at having to stop. Shane unwrapped his arms from Dustin, who turned around to face him, and held down the communicator button to hear Cam's voice pour through it.

"_We got trouble, guys. Come to Ninja Ops quickly."_

"On our way." Shane answered a bit reluctant and gathered his friends to head back to base.

* * *

Ninja ops

"Wow…" Tori said stunned.

"What is all that?" Dustin asked in wonder and surprise. They were looking at the footage from the city cams on Cam's computer to see a breakout of mini earthquakes and large mountains of earth popping out of the ground randomly sending people to the ground and making anything on the ground be swallowed up by the earth from the ground splitting. It was shocking to them seeing this and not seeing any visible monsters in sight causing it.

Cam shook his head slowly. "Who knows. From what I can tell, there are no monsters in the area. But this is way too unnatural for it to be a normal occurrence."

"This doesn't seem like Lothor's style, unless he got some tips of some kind and upped his game." Hunter stated confused.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem like the normal attacks we're used to, so when we get down there, watch your backs and be careful. Who knows what this is capable of." All the rangers agreed and began to morph.

"Ninja Storm, ranger form, ha!"

"Thunder Storm, ranger form, ha!"

"Samurai Storm, ranger form, ha!"

And they were off to fight a force unknown and to meet some unexpected friends. When they got to the area of town that was chaotic, they were blown away by how much chaos there was.

"Dude! This is crazy!" Blake commented in shock.

"No kidding!" Said Shane.

"Hey, guys, I think I see something moving over there." Tori pointed. All the rangers looked north-west of them and saw a mountain of spikey earth come out of the ground rapidly and getting taller and taller. Then suddenly a head formed, which looked like a dragon or a serpent's head. When it was done forming, it looked down at the rangers, looking very intimidating.

"That thing's the size of a skyscraper!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"An earth dragon?" Tori guessed.

"Look out, the ground!" Shane warned. The Earthy card was sending a major crack through the ground towards the rangers, planning to knock them off their feet. This was the first time in a long time that the rangers had no idea what to do. They were in major trouble.

* * *

Sakura and her friends were not far off from where the rangers were. They were a few miles away. Lee had his lasin board in his lap, them following the beam of light emitting from it for a while now. Earlier the beam was very thin because of a weak connection from them being so far from the card, but now the beam of light is getting thicker as they continue in the direction they are currently going.

Lee smiled and looked ahead at Sakura. "We're getting close. We should see it somewhere soon."

Everyone smiled. "That's great news; we've almost been flying for an hour." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, I kind'a figured we've been in the air for a long while considering Kero is asleep on my shoulder." Said Madison before looking over fondly at the sleeping guardian on her shoulder. Sakura giggled while Lee just shook his head in slight amusement. After flying five minutes longer, they finally began to see Earthy.

"There it is!" Sakura said in relief. That woke Kero up.

"What's goin' on?" Kero said still slightly fatigued.

"We found Earthy." Madison supplied.

Kero leaped up and began hovering again. "Alright! Let's capture us a Clow card!" He said happily while doing a fist pump towards the sky.

"It's in its true form again." Lee stated.

Kero looked surprised by that. "Huh…that's strange."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Clow cards only show their true forms when they're challenged by someone with magic."

"So you mean…" Madison started.

Kero nodded his cute little head. "Someone with powers is fighting the Earthy card."

The Cardcaptors and Madison were astonished by that. Who could be fighting the Earthy? Are they Cardcaptors like them? What magic do they have? All of this went through Sakura's head as she came up behind the card. When they got closer, not only did they see the Earthy, but they also saw six people in colorful suits along with helmets: One green, one dark blue, one red, one light blue, one dark red, and one yellow. Were they the ones with magic and challenged the Earthy?

"Hey, guys…there are people in colored suits down there, and I think they're the ones fighting Earthy." Sakura stated in wonder.

"Yup, they most definitely are. I sense magical energy from them. Be careful, we don't know their intentions." Kero said.

"Don't worry, Kero, we will." Madison assured. They were close to landing, and close to meeting these unique looking people trying to fight what they probably don't know is a Clow card.

* * *

The rangers were knocked down once again for the fourth time in ten minutes. If they don't figure out something soon, they're done for.

"What do we do?" Tori asked feeling helpless.

"I think our last option would be the zords." Shane decided.

Then Blake sees something in the sky in the distance. "Guys…what is that?"

The other rangers looked in the direction Blake was looking and saw….they weren't quite sure what, but they did see one thing they recognized: wings, big ones.

"Dude…is that a…bird?" Dustin asked confused. It became easier to see when it got a bit closer.

"No, dude…it's…people." Hunter stated in surprise and amazement.

"They're coming in our direction." Said Cam, not believing what he's seeing.

It was two girls and a boy around their age flying on a…staff of some kind? When they got close enough to land, they landed right in front of them. Only until they were right in front of them could they finally make out the details. One of the girls had light brown hair that framed her face perfectly and only came down to her shoulders and had blue-green eyes; She wore her hair in a cute up-do of high pony-tails, one on the left side and one on the right, that was held by hair ties that had two red spheres attached; She wore a very feminine white shirt with five small buttons running down the middle along with a row of ruffles going down the left and right side of the buttons. It was paired with a red pleated skirt that came down to the mid-thigh and she had on red sandal shoes with a thick red band that went over the foot just below the toes and a band that went around the ankles with a ribbon tied into a bow on it.

To a straight guy, she was drop dead gorgeous; to a gay guy, she made them feel envious of her fantastic fashion sense and fun-loving persona. The second girl had long charcoal black hair, her eyes being the same color; she wore a pretty yellow dress with ruffled sleeves and the dress had a deep V-neck which lets you see the green short sleeved shirt with a turtle neck, the dress having a big green bow in the back to match and had on white socks with yellow flat shoes. She was also very pretty.

The boy had light brown hair as well that was short and didn't go past his ears and had amber eyes. He wore a short sleeved blue shirt with white trim and an orange collar coming out from it paired with some light brown pants with white, orange, and black tennis shoes. All three of them had ivory skin.

When they landed, the Fly card removed itself from the staff's originally small fake wings, making it look normal again. Sakura and her friends stood in front of the rangers now, who looked surprised and awe-struck. The rangers didn't seem to notice Kero flying just above them because they looked surprised when he spoke.

"Hey, sorry for the trouble here, folks, we've got it from here." Kero said nonchalantly as he flew closer down to Sakura and her friends.

"Did that thing just talk?" Shane said in amazement.

Kero's ear twitched in annoyance. These humans just don't understand him, do they? He turned back towards the rangers, annoyance clear on his face. "I am not a thing! I am Cerberus, guardian beast of th-!"

"Kero!" Sakura interrupted. "We don't have time for that right now, we have a bigger issue."

Kero huffed, trying to calm himself and refocus on the task at hand. He turned around to face the Earthy with Sakura and the others. "Alright, Sakura, focus all your energy on this one. We can't risk it getting away again."

"Right," Sakura agreed and threw a card in front of her, slamming the head of the wand on it. "Windy, become a chain and tie Earthy up! Release and dispel!"

A magical circle appeared on the ground below her and energy started blowing around it. Then something came out of the card which was lit up with bright light on the ground. It advanced towards the creature made of rock and dirt and wrapped around it, effectively binding it to where it couldn't move as freely, but it still tried to.

"Alright, now seal it!" Kero encouraged, happy this whole chase was finally over.

"Return to your power confined, Earthy card!" She said while swinging the wand back and then forward, a card shrouded in light appearing at the head of the staff. Both creatures got sucked into the card, two cards moved on their own through the air to Sakura, her reaching out a hand to hold both of them.

Kero pumped his fist up then down happily. "Alright!"

Madison smiled and ran over closer to her – Madison filming the whole thing previously – with her camcorder in hand. "That was an excellent capture!"

"Well done on another capture, Sakura." Lee replied with a smile.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you guys," Then Sakura remembered the people in colored suits behind them, and she turned around to gaze at them, her friends following, seeming to just remember them as well. Sakura and her friends couldn't tell because of their helmets, but the rangers had looks of shock, awe, surprise, and amazement on their faces. And one particular ranger couldn't keep their eyes off Lee. Sakura looked at all of them awkwardly slightly embarrassed. "Oh, right…" She was unsure of what to say, but one of the rangers saved her the trouble.

"We, uh….we should talk. Come to base with us." Shane decided.

Cam wasn't so sure on that idea, so he walked over to Shane and whispered. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know them. Bringing strangers into Ops is strictly prohibited because of all the numerous risks."

"Cam, they saved our lives and the town. I think they deserve to be invited to chat. Don't tell me you don't want to after all that we saw." Shane said, trying to convince him.

Cam thought about it then sighed. "Alright, but if anything bad happens, you take responsibility."

"Fine, fine," Shane answered then looked back over to the younger strangers. "So you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lee answered.

"Follow us." Said Blake as they began to leave.

* * *

Ninja Ops

They were all now in the main chamber of ninja ops, the rangers still morphed. Kero flew around the main chamber of their base impressed.

"Impressive place you got here." He complemented.

"Thanks." Dustin replied happily.

"Alright, guys, time to unmorph." Shane stated. The Cardcaptors gazed at them in interest, wondering what they look like. All the rangers had a burst of light come from their chest then their uniforms shattered off of them like glass, and now stood five handsome young guys and a pretty girl. Shane gestured to the low table in front of him with his hand for their guests to have a seat. "Please, have a seat." He offered politely. They all then sat on the pillows surrounding the low table. The three wind rangers sat on the left side of the table while the thunder rangers and Cam sat on the right side. Sakura, Madison, and Lee sat at the head of the table facing the super computer a few feet ahead of them, Kero sitting on the table in front of them. It seems the Cardcaptors have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

End chap. 1


	2. Stories of the Clow

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 2: Stories of the Clow

"So what's your names? Are you from around?" Tori asked.

"No, we're from Nevada. My name's Sakura and these are my friends Madison, Lee, and Kero." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tori. This is Dustin and Shane, and over there is Hunter, Blake, and Cam."

"Nice to meet all of you." Madison said with a smile.

"So…what exactly happened out there?" Shane asked their four mysterious guests in confusion.

"Yeah, man, that dirt-rock monster thing came out of nowhere and threw us around like dice, and we're skilled fighters. Then you come in and do some cool-awesome thing with that fancy stick and it's taken care of. I really wanna know what happened!" Dustin said excitedly. He only saw this kind of stuff in movies and comic books, so he was excited about this. Sakura and Madison giggled at Dustin's excitement while Lee just huffed with a smile of amusement.

"Well, first I want to start by saying sorry for all the trouble that it caused you and your town. If we had captured it sooner back home this wouldn't have happened. And what you saw out there was a Clow card named Earthy, which I caught with my sealing wand." Sakura explained.

"Clow card?" Blake repeated in confusion and wonder.

"Earthy?" Cam repeated also in confusion while the other rangers just gazed at them in puzzlement.

"Dangerous forces," Kero began. All the rangers' attention went to the little stuffed toy-like creature perched on the table in front of his friends. "Sakura, show them what Clow cards look like," He asked her. Sakura dug in her bag she had on across her torso and got out the Windy card and placed it on the table in front of Kero for everyone to see. When that was done Kero continued as the rangers checked out the card.

"The Clow cards were created by a very powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each Clow card has its own character and special powers, they were designed to be free, but the cards grew so strong and willful that they couldn't be controlled, so Clow Reed created a book called The Clow to keep the cards in with a protective seal on the cover,"

"I, Cerberus, am the guardian beast of that seal and was created by Clow Reed himself to make sure the cards don't get into any trouble or fall into the wrong hands; he also created another guardian named Yue. A while back he ordered for us to have a new master that will protect the cards, since it was his time of passing. That's where Sakura comes in. While I was guarding the cards, I happened to fall asleep for quite a few years. Sakura's dad happened to find the Clow book and brought it home with him to add to his library to see if he can open it,"

"Sakura here heard the book call to her and she subconsciously broke the seal with her magic, which lead to her accidentally releasing all the cards. Now our mission is to get all them back. And in order to do that there needed to be a Cardcaptor assigned and given the Clow key to capture the cards with, which is what the sealing wand does, its purpose is to seal the spirits back into their cards. These two here insisted to help." Kero explained. The rangers were blown away by this information. It was so fascinating.

"Wow." Cam stated in awe at the history of it all. He was quite interested.

"So you guys are…" Hunter began while looking at the young trio.

"Cardcaptors, but to be more precise, sorcerers." Lee answered.

"Except Madison, It's just me and Lee that have powers." Sakura stated.

"These Clow cards of yours, what happens if you don't capture them all?" Cam asked curiously.

"Huge natural disasters and chaos will breakout, eventually destroying earth all together." Kero answered Ominously. That worried the rangers greatly.

"Gosh…hope you catch all of them then. We would help, but…we got just as big of a problem." Spoke Shane.

"Really, what's that?" Madison asked curiously. Shane and the others explained about Lothor and them being power rangers.

"Oh, so that's what the suits were." Sakura stated.

"Yeah…you spoke of a Yue, where is he?" Asked Tori.

"Oh, he's back home." Sakura replied. Tori nodded in understanding.

"So…what are you guys doin' now?" Dustin asked them.

The young trio shared a gaze and came up with a silent decision. "Well, after we captured the card we _were_ going to go back home, but since we met you, and we've always wanted to come here and explore for our summer break, we decided…we'll stay for a while." Said Sakura. All the rangers looked pleased by that.

"That's great! We can show you around." Replied Tori happily.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Said Madison.

* * *

After talking to their parents, the Cardcaptor trio, along with their guardian friend, were able to stay for a vacation. Right now Tori was showing Sakura and Madison around town with Kero hidden in Sakura's bag, and Lee was being shown around by Hunter. They were separate groups and were in different locations. Tori was showing the girls around the town, shopping here and there while Hunter showed Lee around the used-to-be ninja school of the Wind Academy.

"So…," Hunter started casually. "You're a sorcerer."

Lee nodded. "Yep." He answered as they continued to walk around the Academy.

"That's pretty cool. So what kind of magic do you do?" Hunter asked.

"Elemental and celestial."

Hunter was pleasantly surprised. "Cool, we have elemental, too. Mostly all of us have power over an element. Shane's is air, Dustin's is earth, Tori's water, and my brother, Blake and I have lightning."

"You and Blake are brothers? You look nothing alike."

"Yeah, well, that's because we're adopted brothers."

"So you have lightning?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah."

"That's one of my favorite elements to use."

Hunter smiled prideful at that. "Really, mine, too. So you can use any element?"

"All except earth, yeah."

"You said lightning was one of your favorites. What's the other one?"

"Fire." Lee answered.

Hunter nodded. "How old are you and your friends?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Most of my friends and brother are eighteen, I'm nineteen, Cam is twenty."

Lee was a little surprised by how old Hunter and Cam was. "How long have you been Power Rangers?"

"Four months and a half, how long have you been Cardcaptors?"

"A year and a half."

Hunter was shocked. "Wow! That's a long time. How many of those cards have you got over that time?"

"Twenty-six."

"And how many is there in all, do you know?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, there's fifty-two. We need to capture twenty-six more to have them all. We still have a long way to go. It just might take another year or so."

They continued walking and was now outside going towards the forest area. Something was on Hunter's mind, but he wasn't sure if he should say it. "So…I see you and Sakura are close…are you guys…?"

Lee blinked rapidly in surprise and embarrassment. "What!? No! no, we're just good friends." He said frantically.

"Oh, okay," Hunter said with a small, quick smile. Was it just Lee or was Hunter…happy. Was he happy about him being single? Nah, couldn't be. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Hunter asked again.

"…No…" Why was he asking that? Lee thought.

"Hmm…me neither. What's your favorite color?"

Now Lee was getting suspicious. "…Green."

Hunter smiled. "Nice one, mine's crimson red."

Lee chuckled. "Why all the questions?"

Hunter tries to act nonchalant. "I just…want to get to know you more, you being new and all." He said with a smile.

"More? Like what?"

Hunter thought. "Well, how about your birthday?"

"July thirteenth."

"Favorite subject?"

"P.E and math."

"In any school clubs?" Hunter asked.

Lee shook his head. "No."

"Favorite food?"

"Dim sum and chocolate."

"Dim sum? What's that?"

"It's a style of Chinese food that is small bite-sized or individual portions of food served in small steamer baskets or on small plates. It's really good."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Are you from China or do you just study a lot on Chinese culture?"

Lee smiled. "I'm from China."

"Really, that's so cool! Where in China are you from?"

Lee smiled at how enthusiastic Hunter became. "Hong Kong."

"Wow…your from one of the most popular places in China. I-is your family here?"

Lee shook his head. "No, they're back home. I came here with my butler, Wei."

Hunter stopped walking. They were now deep in the forest. Hunter turned to Lee with a look of surprise and disbelief. "Did you just say your butler?"

Lee smiled in amusement. "Yeah, My mother is a direct descendant of Clow Reed, so we were inherited with great wealth."

Hunter was amazed. "Wow….tell me more things about you that I don't know."

Lee was surprised this guy, practically a stranger, wanted to know so much about his personal life. "Uh, well…I have four older sisters-"

"Four!? Wow, dude…that's a lot. I feel sorry for ya."

"It's not so bad. I have a close cousin named Meilin Rei and she's more of a hand full than all four of my sisters combined," That made Hunter chuckle. "And I am a distant descendant of Clow Reed."

"Gosh, you never cease to amaze me. Do you mind telling me your abilities? I'm dying of curiosity."

Lee smiled at the ground. They were leaning up against a tree now side by side. "My abilities….I'm…a highly skilled martial artist and am a skilled swordsman."

Hunter had begun to feel a strong sense of respect for the younger boy. And his feelings for him? Well, they were sky-rocketing by now. He was very impressed by him, and is very thoroughly wooed at this point. Yep, that's right. Hunter Bradley was falling in love with the young sorcerer. Hunter found himself mentally asking, 'Where have you been all my life?' Because Lee was absolutely perfect for him as far as he could see so far. He's a skilled fighter, knows the ways of martial arts, goes through the things he goes through every day (that being, having to save and monitor the world from evil), smart, attractive, kind, a good friend, strong in every sense of the word…he's just…perfect.

"Wow…that's….wow," Hunter breathed lost for words. Lee chuckled at that reaction. "That's _really _ impressive."

Lee looked embarrassed. "Thanks…what can you do?" He asked curiously.

"Besides the lightning, I'm also a skilled fighter in martial arts, and have ninja skills. Oh, did I mention my friends and I are also ninjas?" He asked unsure if he mentioned that to him or not.

Now it was Lee's turn to be impressed. "No, no you didn't. That's pretty cool. I've never known a ninja before." He said in interest.

Hunter smiled. "Well, now you know six." Lee smiled back.

* * *

Tori, Sakura, and Madison - Kero being back at Ninja Ops - walked out of a shop, bags in their hands, one each.

"You didn't have to pay for these, really. We have enough money on us." Said Sakura as they walked back outside to the sidewalk. Tori offered to pay for the things Madison and Sakura wanted from the shop they just came out of, refusing to let Madison nor Sakura pay.

Tori smiled as they walked around town. "I know, I wanted to, I wanted to repay you for saving us and the town earlier and I thought this would be a good way. Really, it's no problem."

Madison and Sakura gave her a grateful smile then Madison spoke. "Thanks Tori."

"Sure," She replied as they continued down the line of stores and other buildings. "So how'd you all meet? You two and Lee?" Tori asked in interest.

"Well, Madison and I met in elementary school. We met Lee in the beginning of last year." Sakura explained.

"Though Lee wasn't very nice back then." Madison mussed.

"Oh, really, why?" Tori asked curiously.

"Once he found out Sakura was chosen to be the holder of the cards, he wasn't happy. Back then he thought Sakura wasn't suited to be a Cardcaptor because she didn't have the experience at that time like he did. But she was just starting out and was new to all of it when he has been trained for it all his life. So he figured that since he was more skilled, knowledgeable, and the descendant of Clow Reed while Sakura was just your average girl, he automatically decided he was the holder of the cards and demanded, and even tried forcing her to give them to him. Once he found out that she wasn't handing them over, Kero making it a fact, he began a rivalry with her; sending her glares, rude remarks, and mocking her every chance he got, even during the capture of a card. He also constantly tried proving he was better than her and that she should just give up."

"Wow, he sounded like a real brat…no offense!" Tori quickly soothed.

Sakura and Madison waved it off. "None taken, he really was." Sakura assured her.

"He was that way for a few weeks, but eventually – after many failed attempts at breaking Sakura's spirit – he began to see that Sakura was a genuinely great person and the true guardian of the cards, and slowly began to respect her, and even became close friends with us." Madison continued.

"Yeah, now that he's warmed up to us, he's more mellow and respectful now. Looking at him now, you wouldn't even know that he wasn't originally always like that." Sakura stated.

"Hmm…that sounds a lot like people I know." Tori mussed.

"Really?" Sakura and Madison asked in unison.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, it's funny….but I had those exact experiences with _my_ friends."

"Wow, really, due tell, if you don't mind." Said Madison.

"Not at all; Dustin, Shane, and I actually had the same thing happen to us, but it came from two different people. The jealously and unworthiness came from Cam and the rudeness and rivalry came from Hunter. When we were first named the PR's, it was because of process of elimination. Our school was destroyed by an evil guy named Lothor and took all the students and sealed them in some type of jar then left once they thought everything and everyone was destroyed. My two friends and I had no idea what happened, since we were running late that day, so when we got there it was nothing but a pile of rubble,"

"We happened to find Cam still in the rubble and he took us to his underground base. Since we were the only students left, they had no choice but to give us the morphers and make us PR's," Tori was saying PR's instead of Power Rangers because of them being in such a public place. "Which Cam wasn't too happy about. Like you said with Lee not thinking you were suited for your mission, well, Cam felt the same way about us being PR's. He knew we knew nothing about being PR's or being a real team and saving the world, so he didn't treat us like we were, he treated us like kids in costumes,"

"Now, with Hunter…with him and his brother, it was a lot like you and Lee's first meeting. When we first met Hunter and Blake they acted like they were nice guys and wanted to be our friends. But later we found out they wanted to kill us."

Madison and Sakura's eyes widen. "What!?" They exclaimed in unison.

Tori nodded. "Yep, they were tricked into believing our sensei killed their parents."

"Now, that's just crazy!" Madison said in disbelief.

"Why would they believe something like that?" Sakura asked really wanting to know now.

"Lothor…he brainwashed them into thinking that so they could do what he's always tried to, killing us, which was what Lothor was wanting out of that. They soon came to realize that Lothor was the one that killed their parents and finally stopped trying to kill us. We then shared the same purpose, but they refused to join us, mostly because of Hunter not trusting us. Soon after, though, Blake began to realize we weren't that bad, so he made friends with us and even agreed to join us. Hunter didn't want to, but didn't want to be left alone, so he reluctantly joined, too,"

"For a few weeks, almost a month, Hunter ignored us and was very rude to us for some reason I wasn't sure of. He started a rivalry with Shane and always demanded he'd be the leader of the PR's instead of Shane. They fought and argued all the time. But eventually, he began to warm up to us and now he's a lot better of a person and not the rude, stand-offish person he was, though, he still has that in him, he just doesn't direct it at us anymore, unless we do something wrong to upset him."

"Wow…," Sakura said sharing a look of knowing with Madison then they turned their heads back in Tori's direction. "That sounds just like Lee…Hunter does, not Cam." Sakura clarified.

"Now that I think about it, Lee and Hunter do sound a lot alike, don't you think, Tori?" Madison asked her.

Tori thought on it…then a look of recognition showed on her face. "You're right, they do sound the same. Hey, did you two happen to notice Hunter staring at Lee a lot?"

Sakura and Madison nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we did. We also noticed Lee glancing at Hunter here and there when he thinks no one is looking."

Madison nodded. "Mmhmm, and the fact that Hunter was the first to say he would show Lee around….do ya think…?"

"Think what? That they…have feeling for each other?" Tori posed.

"Do you know if he's gay?" Madison asked Tori.

Tori shook her head. "No, I don't, I'm not the one he tells deep personal stuff to, but I'm sure his brother, Blake would know. He tells everything to Blake. Do you know if Lee is?"

Madison and Sakura nodded. "Yeah, we do. He is." Sakura answered.

"That's great, now we just have to find out if Hunter is. It'd be great if Hunter could find that special person. He deserves it the most for all the improvements he's made over these past few months. Well, let's head back so we can find out the verdict." Tori stated happily.

* * *

Lee and Hunter were still in the forest talking. They were talking about challenging each other to see what the other is capable of.

"I would love to see how you do in battle. Can we spar sometime?" Lee asked.

Hunter smirked. "Sure, you can give it a shot, but I'm warning ya, kid, I'm not gonna be easy to beat," Right after Hunter's sentence, something shot at Lee, but Lee reacted surprisingly fast and leaped out of the way, Hunter doing the same, but a couple seconds slower. When they looked back at the tree they were leaning against, a big hole was now imprinted in it. "What the hell was that?" Hunter asked in surprise and confusion.

"I don't know." Said Lee as he looked around their surroundings. Another shot was released from the direction Lee was looking and he side stepped, the shot missing him again. "I sense a Clow card." Lee mussed. The source of the shots were coming from a ball of light in the tree tops, Lee noticed. Shots continued to be directed at Lee, not going after Hunter once.

"Why is it only after you?" Hunter asked as Lee did his best to dodged every shot.

"No clue! I'll call Sakura!" He exclaimed as he ran from the card's constant shots. Hunter tried protecting Lee as best he could by trying to strike it with his lightning, but nothing successful so far since it was moving too fast.

* * *

Tori and the girls were in Tori's van driving back to Ninja Ops when Sakura's cell rang. She got it out of her bag and looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Lee.

"Hi, Lee." She said in a joyful tone.

"_Sakura, we've got trouble! There's a Clow card here with me and Hunter! We need you to come quick__!"_ Lee explained hurriedly.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Where are you?"

"_In a dense forest behind Ninja Ops__!"_

"Got it, we're on our way. Hang on, okay?" With that she hung up.

Madison gazed at her in worry while Tori gave her a brief worried glance before turning her eyes back on the road. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura looked over at them in concern. "That was Lee, he and Hunter found a Clow card and I think it's attacking them."

"Oh no!" said Madison, her worry growing.

"Did they say where they were?" Tori asked while speeding up a little.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he said they're in a dense forest behind the ninja academy."

"Okay, we'll get there in no time." Tori assured as she sped to the ninja school.

* * *

Hunter continued to try and distract the thing shooting at Lee, but it was pretty fast, and if Hunter's lightning did hit it, he only grazed it, nothing more. "Damn it, it's too fast!" He noted angrily.

He ran up to where Lee was dodging more of the Clow card's attacks and growing tired, picked him up, and used his ninja streak to match up to the Clow card's speed.

Lee's eyes widened. "Hunter! What are you doing!?" He asked in surprise.

Hunter looked down at the young boy in his arms protectively. "Protecting you…If you continued on your own any longer, you would've collapsed and that Clow card thing would've probably killed you, if not hurt you severely, and I refuse to let that happen, especially in my presence." He explained with sincerity and streaked out of the way of any shots that came at them.

Lee looked up at Hunter feeling deeply touched, his eyes softening as he gazed up at him. "…Thank you." Lee said gratefully. Hunter looked down at him and smiled then began focusing on keeping away from the Clow card. The card's aim was now beginning to get more accurate than before and was shooting its shots a bit quicker, which gave Hunter not enough time to dodge it. Hunter wasn't going to let his future love get hurt, so he did something drastic…he dropped to the ground, laid Lee on it, and covered him with his body. Lee looked up at Hunter in dread. "What are you doing?! You'll get hurt, or even killed!" He exclaimed.

Hunter gazed down at him with a fond smile. "If it's to protect you, then it's worth it. I'm a power ranger; it's my duty as one."

Lee's eyes were wide. The shot was just about ready to connect with Hunter's back. Lee's eyes filled with sadness. "No! Don't!" Lee shouted. The shot got closer, just about to connect when…

"Shield!" A young female voice shouted.

Lee knows that voice anywhere. Sakura! But was she in time? Lee looked up at Hunter and noticed he didn't look to be in any pain…so that means…he looked through a space between Hunter's arms and saw the bubble of the Shield card. She did it, she made it in time! "Sakura!" with that, Hunter deemed it safe enough seeing that the shots were now bouncing off the force field that was suddenly made, so he and Lee got up to see Sakura with her wand held in front of her along with Madison and Tori rushing over to Lee and Hunter.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Tori. The two boys nodded then all eyes were on Sakura and the battle.

"It's in the tree tops, Sakura!" Lee called.

"I see it!" _Okay, now to get it to show its true form. It seems too fast to capture it as is, and it's too fast for anything like Windy, so attack cards aren't going to work so…oh! That's it! The Time card! That will slow it down!_ Sakura thought. Sakura had the card appear in her hand and threw it in front of her. "Time card, slow this Clow card down by pausing time! Release and dispel!" The Clow card froze stuck in time.

Lee smiled, impressed. "Brilliant, Sakura!" He praised, making Sakura smile.

"Return to your power confined, Clow card!" She swung the wand forward, making a card form, the spirit being vacuumed inside. When done the card flew over to Sakura's hands, the glowing light disappearing. Sakura looked down at the name and a look of realization made its way to her face. "The Shot card."

* * *

"Hmm…the Shot card, huh? That's a mighty dangerous card. Good thing you sealed it when you did. Someone would've definitely gotten badly hurt…or worse." Commented Kero before he took a sip of green tea from his spoon which came from the cup in front of him. He, Sakura, and Madison were in their guest room in Ninja Ops that following night. It was seven minutes past ten. All the Power Rangers went to their own homes for bed, except Cam, who lived in Ninja Ops, and Hunter. Lee was led away by Hunter, him saying something about addressing his wound, telling Blake to go on ahead and he'd see him back home later. They were in Lee's guest room down the hall.

"Really, that bad, Kero?" Sakura asked not expecting to hear that about this card.

"Well, sure. The Shot card is one of the most dangerous cards. It can be activated just by saying its name, and the first person it sees becomes its target. And it won't stop attacking until either the target is destroyed or is forced back into card form. It also is a pretty tricky card to seal, since its agility is through the roof." The guardian clarified.

"Wow…now that you told me all that, I'm glad I captured it when I did, too. Who knows what could've happened to Lee and Hunter." Sakura mused before she finished her own cup of green tea.

"Speaking of Hunter, did you see his reaction to finding out Lee got hurt by the card?" Asked Madison. Lee had a couple cuts on his left arm.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I sure did. He seemed so concerned and caring. It was cute."

Madison giggled. "Yeah, especially him blushing over how much Hunter was fretting over him. Now, that was cute."

"It's so obvious now that they like each other. We have to encourage them to confess to each other." Sakura declared.

"Mmhmm, totally." Madison agreed. After that they got ready for bed, said their goodnights, and went to sleep.

* * *

Inside Lee's guest room

Hunter was sitting on the bed with Lee cleaning Lee's two cuts with a gentle cloth, applied an antibiotic ointment, and then put a sterile bandage on them. Even though they were minor cuts, Hunter still felt the urge to take care of him.

"Kay, all finished. How do they feel?" Hunter asked.

Lee looked up at Hunter gratefully then moved his gaze to the floor. "Better, thank you."

"My pleasure…..you wanna have that sparing match tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

Lee smiled. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Alright, tomorrow it is then," Hunter looked behind Lee to look at the clock, it was a few minutes after ten. "It's getting pretty late, I should get going."

"Kay…goodnight."

Hunter smiled. "Goodnight, Lee." He then left and headed to his and his brother's apartment.

* * *

End chap. 2


	3. Falling for You

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 3: Falling For You

The next day Madison and Sakura go over the thunder brothers' apartment – Hunter was already out, so it was just Blake that was home – to talk to Blake about Hunter liking Lee. The girls rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Blake was at the door.

"Oh, hello, this is a surprise." He wasn't expecting to see them at his front door.

"Hi, Blake, hope we aren't interrupting anything." Sakura said with sincerity.

"Oh, no, not at all, please come in," Blake invited then shut the door behind them when they walked inside. "So what brings you here?" He asked curiously.

They all sat in the living room, the girls on the couch and Blake in a chair. "We wanted to talk about Hunter." Sakura stated.

Blake gave a nod of understanding. "What about?" He asked.

"We don't know if you've noticed, but we have been noticing that Lee and Hunter may have something between them." Said Madison.

"And we know Lee is gay, so we were wondering if Hunter was?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too. In fact, he's with him now. And yes, he's gay." Blake said from his chair.

"That's good to know. They are a lot alike; it'd be great if they got together." Sakura stated.

Madison nodded. "Lee seems to really like him."

Blake smiled. "Hunter won't stop talking about'em, so I'd say he's crazy for him. Of course, if you know him like I do, it's really no surprise."

Madison and Sakura were confused as to what that meant. "What do you mean?" Madison voiced.

"Hunter and I have been through a lot of tragedy, and through the years it's made him bitter, broody, and over all unenthusiastic about life. The only times when he was truly happy was when he was with me. He began to lose all hope in true happiness and thought it to be a myth; things you hear about, but never experience for yourself. People try to break his walls and get close to him, but in the end they never truly understand him and they either leave hurt or empty handed. It took him quite some time to open up with Tori, Dustin, Shane, and Cam, but having your life in someone else's hands every day; it was hard for him to deny them after that,"

"Now he's found, not only someone he has things in common with, but someone who understands him and what he's been through, someone who he can get along with and be himself with, with ease. And them sharing the same feelings for each other would make it even better. It's great that he's finally found deep happiness." Blake clarified.

Madison and Sakura smiled. "Yeah, we think so, too. If they don't get together on their own soon, we should help set the moment." Stated Sakura.

"Yeah, totally." Madison replied happily.

Blake smiled at the girls. _Well…fun times ahead._ He thought.

* * *

Lee and Hunter were sparing outside in the sparing area to the west side of Ninja Ops at noon. Hunter was in his ninja uniform while Lee was in his white, long-sleeved shirt with four short horizontal pieces of string held by small buttons that went down the middle on the top half; it was paired with his white poofy pants. They just got in their battle poses.

"Can't wait to see what you got." Hunter stated with a smile in anticipation.

Lee smiled back. "Same here."

Then they began. Hunter threw the first couple punches in combination with a high kick, Lee dodged all three and threw his own couple punches and a jump kick, which Hunter dodged. Hunter tried a low kick, but Lee jumped in the air and over Hunter to now be behind him.

Hunter turned around quickly and threw a spinning kick, which Lee blocked with his arm then Hunter paired it up with a punch, which Lee caught then, Lee using his free hand, thrusts his elbow down hitting Hunter in the lower torso and balled his hand into a fist and brought it up to punch Hunter in the jaw then followed it up with a side kick, throwing Hunter away from him and to the ground. Hunter was surprised he was the first to get sent to the ground.

"Thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me?" Lee stated in a smile.

Hunter smiled and got up. _'The scary thing is…I wasn't'._ Hunter thought, but he wasn't going to tell Lee that. "I didn't want to go all out until I knew what you were capable of. This time it'll be you on the ground."

Lee's smile widened as he got back in his fighting stance. "We'll just have to see then."

They clashed once again dodging and finding ways around each other's moves each time. Lee ended up surprising Hunter again by dodging another one of Hunter's moves by doing a big, long back flip, and then running back towards him and did two back flips, the last one launching Lee in to the air and landing on Hunter's shoulders and began stomping on them. Lee then jumped down in front of him, charged at him, flattened his hand and pushed him, resulting in him flying to the ground again. All this happened so fast Hunter couldn't react.

Hunter looked up at Lee from the ground once again. "God, you have _got_ to stop surprising me like that." He said with an impressed smile.

Lee walked over to him and offered his hand to help Hunter up. Hunter gave the assumption that he was going to except, and he did, but when he clasped Lee's hand with his he quickly pulled him down and rolled them so Lee's back was against the ground and Hunter was gazing down at him from on top of him, Hunter's hands flat on the ground on each side of Lee's head. They both panted lightly just staring into each other's eyes.

_God, his eyes are beautiful._ They both thought, except Lee used the word pretty instead of beautiful. Hunter had a gaze that held fondness, adoration, awe, and respect. Lee held something similar within his own as he gazed up at him. They both were smiling like little kids in dreamland. After a few seconds Hunter began to lean down slowly towards Lee's face. Lee couldn't believe it. His crush was going to kiss him! He was ecstatic on the inside, but on the out he was blushing like crazy and was nervous. Just when Hunter was almost close enough for their noses to touch…..Hunter's communicator goes off. Hunter deflates and closes his eyes in disappointment and frustration before sitting up to sit down next to Lee, who sat up as well. Hunter pressed the button on his communicator reluctantly.

"Yeah, Hunter here." He answered; his disappointment showing through his voice.

"_Lothor is up to it again, meet inside Ops_." Shane's voice rang out.

Hunter sighed and reported back. "Alright, meet ya there," Hunter looked back over at Lee, who was looking in his direction. "We gotta go inside," Hunter stated as he got up and offered his hand. Lee took it and got up then they walked over to base, which was just to the left of them. "At least we got to have our sparing match." He continued before they entered Ops.

Lee followed him in and slowly nodded in reply. "…Yeah…"

He couldn't believe they got interrupted when Hunter was going to kiss him. He so badly wanted to borrow the Time card from Sakura and rewind time back to that moment and just kiss him. _But there's always next time. _He mentally told himself.

When they entered the main chamber they saw the other five rangers there. Cam was in his chair while the other four rangers surrounded him as they watched something on the flat screen of the supercomputer. Hunter joined them. Lee stuck around in the back, curious as to what was happening.

"What's going on, guys?" Hunter asked them.

"Lothor sent another one of his ugly monsters on the city along with Kelzaks." Shane informed as Cam replayed the footage they got from the city's cams. This time the monster was made to look like a mutant mouse.

"Yep, definitely not lacking in the ugly department." Hunter joked, making Lee smile in amusement.

"It seems to be stunning and immobilizing people by its tentacles and launching balloons." Cam stated.

"Let's get down there." Shane stated. The others agreed and they all walked over to a spacious spot in the base about to morph. Lee stood on the far side near the computer observing. Hunter felt Lee's eyes on him and looked over at him and winked, making Lee blush with a small smile. "Ready?" Shane called.

"Ready!" The rangers answered back. Then they morphed.

"Ninja storm, ranger form, ha!" Exclaimed Tori, Dustin, and Shane.

"Thunder storm, ranger form, ha!" Blake and Hunter exclaimed.

"Samurai storm, ranger form, ha!" Exclaimed Cam.

Lee stood in awe at their transformations, especially Hunter's. Even in the ranger uniform, which kept his identity hidden, Hunter still looks so attractive.

Cam turned to Lee. "We'll be back soon. Watch over the base for us."

Lee nodded as they streaked off. When he turned back around towards the computer he saw a small table with wheels with a display of a mini dojo environment on it wheel itself in. A Ginny pig in human clothes and a hat stood on two legs in the center of it. Oh! He knew who this was! The rangers told them about Cam's father and how he got transformed into a Ginny pig because of the evil space ninja Lothor. Cam informed them it was a family feud type thing. Even though he was told about the sensei turned Ginny pig, he was still surprised when he saw him.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Kanoi Watanabe." The sensei spoke.

Lee politely gave a little bow of the head. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I'm Lee Showron."

Kanoi nodded. "Yes, I've been told about you. A mysterious one, you are…I sense great strength and wisdom from you. Tell me young one, how long will you be staying with us?"

"My friends and I were planning on staying for a while. We aren't sure exactly how long. But it doesn't take long to get from here to home, so we can get from here to there with ease. Is it okay if we stay?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course! Friends of the rangers are friends of mine. You and your friends are welcome to stay however long you like. I'm sure the group would enjoy your company."

Lee smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Not long after meeting Kanoi, Lee was joined by Sakura, Madison, and Kero, who were introduced to Kanoi as well. Kanoi was now on the control panel making sure to be close if the rangers needed anything. Lee and the girls have seen Kero's true form for the first time yesterday, and boy, is it amazing! Kero and Lee still banter a little, but not as much as they use to because they've gotten use to each other. But every now-and-then you'll hear Lee call Kero a stuffed animal, but this time not because he doesn't like him, but because Lee thinks Kero's strong emotional response is just too funny. Kero still calls Lee kid, but fondly, not out of disrespect like before. Kero still calls him brat as well, but only if Lee makes him mad.

The Cardcaptor team sat at the low table, the trio sitting next to each other on the right side with Kero perched in front of them on the table. The sitting arrangement starting from the left was; Lee, Sakura, then Madison.

"I recently reviewed the new footage I got from your captures of the Earthy and the Shot, and both came out great. I got some amazing shots of you capturing the cards, Sakura. You looked so cool! Wanna see?" Madison said happily.

"Sure! Do you want to, Lee?" Asked Sakura.

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"I definitely wanna see the capture of the Shot card, since I wasn't there to see it!" Kero exclaimed excitedly as he got up off the table and floated into the air.

Madison closed her eyes briefly in a smile. "Alright, I'll go get it. Be right back." Madison said before getting up and going to her and Sakura's shared room.

After Madison left, Sakura turned her head towards Lee with a soft smile. "So I noticed that you and Hunter are growing pretty close." She started.

Lee faintly blushed at the thought of the man. "…Yeah…we have," Lee dreamily sighed. "He's _amazing,_ Sakura. To the eye alone he seems very intimidating, but once you really get to know him he's….._so_ great. He's funny, sweet, kind…." He said in a fond, dreamy way.

This got Sakura's full attention. Her smile widened. "Lee…are you…?"

"…Falling for him?" Lee finished. He gazed back over at her.

"…Yeah…deeply."

Sakura smiled at him. "That's great, Lee. I'm happy for you."

Right then Madison walked back over with her camcorder in hand. "Okay, got it. Ready?" She said as she sat back down next to Sakura and sat her camcorder on the table after opening it. All of them nodded, and then Madison pushed a button making it come on and she went to the two videos and played them. The first was the capture of Earthy.

"_Focus all your energy on this one. We can't risk it getting away again." Said Kero as he levitated next to Sakura._

"_Right," Sakura agreed and threw a card in front of her, slamming the head of the wand on it. "Windy, become a chain and tie Earthy up! Release and dispel!" _

_A magical circle appeared on the ground below her and energy started blowing around it. Then something came out of the card which was lit up with bright light on the ground. It advanced towards the creature made of rock and dirt and wrapped around it, effectively binding it to where it couldn't move as freely, but it still tried to._

"_Alright, now seal it!" Kero encouraged, happy this whole chase was finally over._

"_Return to your power confined, Earthy card!" She said while swinging the wand back and then forward, a card shrouded in light appearing at the head of the staff. Both creatures got sucked into the card, two cards moved on their own through the air to Sakura, her reaching out a hand to hold both of them._

That's where the video stopped on that one. Madison smiled and pressed a button for the next one to play, which Kero got excited for.

"Oh, boy, I can't wait!" He said excitedly. The capture of the Shot card began to play.

_Sakura held her wand in front of her in concentration. Then she finally spoke. "Time card, slow this Clow card down by pausing time! Release and dispel!" The Clow card froze stuck in time. _

_Lee smiled, impressed. "Brilliant, Sakura!" He praised, making Sakura smile._

"_Return to your power confined, Clow card!" She swung the wand forward, making a card form, the spirit being vacuumed inside. When done the card flew over to Sakura's hands, the glowing light disappearing. Sakura looked down at the name and a look of realization made its way to her face. "The Shot card." _

The final footage ended there. Kero looked up at Sakura proudly. "That was a very smart choice in Clow cards, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, they all heard a brief rapid beeping sound come from the direction of the computer then heard Shane's voice come through the control panel. "We're in trouble, sensei. This one is really strong, we're unable to land a good hit."

"Understood, Shane, hang in there while I send back up," Sensei Kanoi stated then turned to his guests sitting at the table, who were now intently paying attention.

"The rangers are having a difficult time dealing with this monster. From what I understand you have magical abilities, correct?"

The Cardcaptor team all stood up from the table and were now walking over to stand near the computer. Sakura was the one to answer.

"Yes, sir."

Kanoi nodded. "Then would you assist the rangers in this fight? They desperately need a strong ally right now."

The Cardcaptor group all shared a look, they all nodded, and then Sakura answered. "We would be happy to."

Kanoi smiled happily. "Good, now, you better hurry down there."

"Right." Sakura stated.

"I'm going with you. I am _so _not passing up the opportunity to record this!" Madison commented as she followed the others out of the base and outside. When they got outside Sakura took off her necklace and said the incantation.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" The key turned into the staff then Sakura got out the Fly card. "Fly!" She and her friends got on, Kero following, and they took off to the sky. "Do you think you can find where they are with your lazenboard, Lee?" Sakura asked as she flew to the city.

"Yeah, I can," Lee called upon his lazenboard with his magic and it magically appeared in his hand. He held it in his lap while he lifted three fingers in front of his face and closed his eyes and said the incantation.

"Force know my plight, release the light," The center of the lazenboard illuminated with light then a thin line of light shot out of it. "Over there!"

"Got it!" Said Sakura before she headed in the direction the beam was pointing.

* * *

The Power Rangers were lying on the ground after many attempts at trying to land a good hit and ended up being stunned. The monster named Inflatron gazed down at the rangers laughing patronizingly and smug.

"Look at you, you're pathetic! You're hopeless!" The monster laughed mockingly. The rangers tried to get up, but they just couldn't at the moment. They had to wait till the stunning wore off. The monster continued with his cocky talk. "Ready for more?" The monster was getting ready to strike the rangers with its tentacles again, but was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Force know my plight, release the light, lightning!" Lee exclaimed before swinging his sword downward toward the monster, expelling a burst of lightning.

The surge of lighting hit the monster square in the chest and it affected the monster pretty decently. Kero transformed in to his true form to help protect if needed before the Cardcaptors jumped down from Sakura's staff, landing next to the rangers, who were still on the ground. Lee was wearing his celestial robe while Sakura was in a pink outfit that consisted of a hat, skirt, knee high socks with buckled shoes, long gloves, and a cool top that had two rose petal-like fabric hanging off the bottom in the back. The rangers were in awe at their unexpected drop in.

They were also amazed by their outfits, unknown powers, Kero turning in to a lion with big, yellow wings, and how experienced they were. Basically they were thoroughly impressed. Of course, though, Hunter's eyes were more on Lee than anyone. Hunter has never liked the helpless and distress types. He's always wanted his soul mate to have his back and be equal to him like his fellow ranger friends are, and seeing Lee now… seeing that he is everything he's ever wished for makes him long for him to be his even more.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sakura asked over her shoulder as she held her staff in front of her, Lee standing next to her on her left with his sword in hand also looking at them over his shoulder. Madison was off to the right side of all of them, including the rangers, recording everything; Cerberus was next to Sakura on her right side facing the monster.

"Y-y…yeah," Shane stuttered with a joyful smile in surprise and disbelief. "We'll be fine…just got stunned. We'll be okay. We just have to wait a bit for it to wear off."

"You guys are our back up? That's so awesome!" Dustin said excitedly.

Hunter smiled gratefully. "Lee…you guys came."

Lee smiled at him. "Of course we did. We couldn't let our friends get trampled." Lee and his friends then turned back around to face the monster.

The monster looked down at them confidently after getting up. "You got lucky that time. But you'll never escape Inflatron that easy." Then the monster shot balloons at them. Sakura acted fast.

"Shield!" She exclaimed. Bubbles of the barrier surrounded everyone, blocking the balloons.

The monster was shocked. "What!? What is this!? You should be stunned right now like them!"

Sakura smiled proudly. "This is the Shield card. Basically, as long as this barrier is up, you can't hurt us," She stated. The rangers were amazed by this and had impressed smiles.

"Wow." Blake stated.

"Now, that is cool." Said Shane.

"Totally." Tori said.

"They are amazing!" Dustin said enthusiastically. The other two rangers who didn't say anything were too speechless to speak.

"And there's more where that came from." Sakura stated happily.

Inflatron glared at the Cardcaptors. "How's that possible?" The monster demanded.

"That's one of the perks of being a Cardcaptor." Lee stated with a smile.

"And you're going down!" Sakura said confidently. She got out another card. "Rain card, form a cloud over this monster and make it rain! Release and dispel!" In a swirl of magical energy the spirit formed it's clouds above Inflatron and began sprinkling water on him.

The monster scoffed. "_This_…is it? That's pathetic! What's a bunch of water gonna do?" He mocked in laughter.

Sakura's eye's sharpened and she just smiled. "I wasn't done," She then looked over at Lee. "Lee." She then held up a Clow card for him to see.

When Lee looked over at her and saw the card she held, he got the hint immediately and smiled then nodded once. "Got'cha Sakura," He looked back at the monster and held his sword up in front of him and put two fingers against the blade. "Force, know my plight, release the light, lightning!" And he swung his sword outward, sending bolts of lightning to the monster once again.

"Thunder!" Sakura shouted as she swung her staff towards the card being used after Lee's exclamation. After being released, both bursts of electricity united together creating a thick line, which hit the monster hard causing it to fall to the ground combusting and exploding to nothing. The rangers were now fine and on their feet cheering on the side lines near Madison, witnessing the victory. Sakura, Lee, and Cerberus turned and walked over to them with smiles.

"What a nice shot!" Madison gushed.

"That was amazing, you guys! Thanks a lot!" Said Shane happily.

"Yeah, dude! That was the coolest, most radical thing I've ever seen!" Dustin stated with a grin.

Sakura laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "It was no problem, really."

"You guys have _got_ to fight with us more often." Blake commented. But then the monster that was previously beaten grew. The rangers looked up at it in reluctance.

"Oh, great," Tori said sarcastically. "Why can't we just be home free?"

* * *

End chap. 3


	4. Sweet Dreams

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

They all stared up at the now giant monster that was Inflatron, the rangers gazing up at him reluctantly while the Cardcaptor gang gazed in surprise.

"Whoa! It grew bigger!" Madison stated in surprise.

"It can do that?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"No, but Lothor can. I'll tell dad to call in the zords." Said Cam.

The Cardcaptors looked at them in confusion. "Zords?" Lee questioned.

Tori nodded. "Huge machines we use for big jobs like this."

Cam pushed a button on his communicator. "Kay, dad, we need the zords."

Cam's father's voice then rang through. "_Sending them now, Cam_."

Then they heard animal and machine sounds coming towards them. They looked behind them and coming down the street was a gigantic lion based machine followed by a dolphin, a hawk, and a helicopter.

Tori grinned as she pointed up at the colored machines. "That's the zords." She told the Cardcaptor group.

Madison's face lit up. "Wow, now, that's some high tech gear!" She commented impressed before the rangers jumped up in to their zords.

The Cardcaptors looked at one another. "Let's hit the skies and follow." Sakura decided, the others agreeing. Sakura used the fly card and got on her staff, Lee and Madison doing the same, and they and Cerberus took to the skies to view the battle. They decided to jump in and help whenever they need it. For now the power rangers' megazord and a large Inflatron battled trying to lay a hit when one of Inflatron's tentacles swooshed up behind the rangers about to hit them. Sakura's eyes widen then she looked over to Cerberus. "Cerberus!" She exclaimed in worry. Cerberus understood and quickly flew closer to the two large figures and launched a blast of fire at the unsuspecting tentacle coming up behind the rangers. The rangers barely saw what happened, but understood they were helped out once again by the Cardcaptor group, which made the rangers smile, very grateful of the save.

"Let's fry this octo-freak," Dustin commented. "Lion blaster, activate!" A laser blast burst out of the lion zord's mouth, which was located on the torso of the megazord and blasted Inflatron to pieces, leaving him to be no more. The power rangers cheered at the victory.

Sakura and the others breathed a sigh in relief. "They finally did it." Said Sakura with a smile.

* * *

The rangers and Cardcaptors were back in Ninja Ops, the rangers back in their ninja uniforms, Lee and Sakura back in there casual wear, and Cerberus back into his false form.

Kanoi was in his room sleeping, leaving the rangers and Cardcaptors with just each other.

"That was a sweet save back there, guys." Dustin commented with a smile to the Cardcaptor group.

Shane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thanks."

Sakura smiled at them. "No problem."

"Any time, you guys made perfect shots." Madison said happily.

Blake eyed Madison's camcorder thoughtfully. "That isn't going to be on anything, right?"

Sakura looked behind her to her right to gaze at what Blake was eyeing and shook her head. "Oh, no, that's just for us to view. Madison just does it for fun 'cause she likes photography." She clarified. That put the rangers at ease.

"Well," Shane began before reaching for Dustin's hand and lacing their fingers together. "We're headin' off." Dustin smiled, happy to finally have some alone time with Shane.

"Ooh, and where are you two going off to this beautiful afternoon?" Tori asked playfully, noting their intimate hand-holding.

Dustin lightly blushed at the slightly suggestive tone Tori used. Shane turned back around at Tori's question. "A date." Shane said in a smile.

Tori smiled back. "Aw~, that's great that you two finally get to have a romantic getaway after all the hustle and bustle," She gushed. She then looked over at Dustin's sheepish form. "Tell me all the details after, okay?" She winked.

Dustin chuckled. "Okay." After that they left.

"I'm going down to the beach, anyone wanna come with?" Tori posed.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Count me in, I heard that there's some pretty good slushies and smoothies down there." Commented Madison.

Kero perked up at the mention of sweets. "Slushies? Smoothies? Oh, can I come, can I come, please?"

Sakura gave him a contemplative gaze. "You promise not to let yourself be seen?"

Kero rubbed his cute little paws together in anticipation. "I promise."

She gazed at him more carefully. "And to stay in the bag until it's clear?"

"Yes, yes, now, please can I come?" He said excitedly.

Sakura sighed. "Oh, alright-"

"Ye-hes! Thank you, Sakura! Let's go, I can just taste the slushies now!" Kero cheered.

Lee sighed as well at the guardian beast's child-like antics. "Geez, just when I think you only caring about sweets can't get any more pathetic." He stated in a playful tease.

Kero paused then mock glared. "Hey, watch it, kid!"

Lee stuck his tongue out at him before he and the girls left, piled in Tori's van, and headed for the beach. That left only Lee, Cam, Blake, and Hunter.

"I didn't know Shane and Dustin were together." Commented Lee.

"They have been for quite a while, even before becoming Power Rangers." Cam stated. When Lee looked over to him, he saw that he was sitting in his chair with Blake perched on Cam's lap, the green ranger's hand on the navy blue ranger's thigh his other hand on the arm rest behind the blue ranger.

This also surprised Lee. "And I'm guessing that you two are together, too?" He posed after analyzing their close proximity and the intimate way they were sitting.

Blake answered with a happy smile. "Yeah."

Lee smiled back. "That's great."

Blake looked at Lee, who was standing in front of them, and then over to Hunter, who was leaning against the wall to the left of the room, arms and legs crossed coolly, and decided he was going to give them alone time so they can confess to each other. So Blake spoke up again. "Cam and I are gonna hang in his room for a while."

Cam looked at him in confusion. "We are?" Blake leaned in to whisper in Cam's ear, then Blake looked at him with a knowing smile, which soon Cam returned as well and turned his head to look at Lee and Hunter. "Right, we are," They then stood up. "See you two later." Cam continued before he and his boyfriend rounded the corner, walked down the hall, and into Cam's room, leaving Hunter and Lee alone.

Hunter leaned forward, removing himself from the wall and walked closer to Lee. "You and your friends were amazing fighting that monster earlier."

"Thanks," Lee began. "You, too. So this Lothor…does he send monsters often?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, like, every few days. If he's out of ideas and is thinking up something really hard, he'll wait a week, maybe two. It's not that bad, though."

Lee looked up at Hunter. "Let's go outside," He suggested. Hunter agreed and lead them out the back way. On the other side they walked through a fake small waterfall and walked on the rocks that were in a single line that lead to solid land, the forest twenty feet from them. "Wow…It's beautiful back here." He stated as he looked at the steady stream of water of the small creek and the expansive forest.

Hunter looked down at him while his eyes were busy scanning the scenery. "Yeah," He then whispered something so softly Lee didn't hear it. "You are," Hunter then walked forward toward the creek in front of them and sat down on the grass near the edge. Hunter, without looking back, patted the spot beside him, signaling Lee to sit beside him.

When Lee took a seat next to Hunter he looked down at the water, secretly staring at Hunter's reflection whenever he could without Hunter noticing.

"Do you like racing?" Hunter asked casually.

Lee stared in to the water in thought. "Yeah."

"How about motocross racing?"

"What kind of racing is that?" Lee asked.

"Dirt bike."

A look of understanding was on Lee's face now. "Oh yeah, yeah, I've seen pictures of that before. As for liking it, I'm not sure. I've never ridden a dirt bike before, but it looks fun."

"Would you like to sometime?" Hunter asked him.

Lee looked over at him. "You mean…you…?"

Hunter smiled at him. "Yep, Dustin and Blake do, too. We enter competitions sometimes. Do you want me to take you by sometime?"

Lee smiled. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"It's loads." Hunter responded. Then he talked about the fun times he, Dustin, and Blake have on the track.

Lee was listening intently when an unsuspecting blue butterfly landed on a long blade of grass near Lee, then suddenly Hunter stopped talking and turned toward Lee, reaching a hand out to touch his cheek and caressed it lovingly. Lee's eyes widen, his face breaking out in a blush, especially at Hunter's next words.

"You are extremely beautiful," Hunter spoke with affection and love. Lee's face was beat red. Hunter was hitting on him. _'Oh my god!'_ He thought. Hunter's hand then slid from Lee's face, down his neck, over his shoulder, and down his arm at a seducing pace that made Lee shiver. Hunter then turned himself to face Lee and crawled to him, placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him down on the grass. "Lay down, my love." Hunter said softly as he began to hover over him.

Lee complied dumbfounded at the situation. What was happening? How was this happening when they were talking about motocross a few seconds ago? Now laying on his back in the grass, Hunter on top of him gazing down at him in adoration, Lee gulped. "Hunter?"

Hunter leaned down to Lee's ear, his lips brushing against it. "Yes, my love?" He then stuck out his tongue and began licking Lee's ear.

Lee let out a soft gasp of surprise. "What are you doing?"

Hunter then moved from licking his ear to mouthing and sucking his neck and shoulder. He paused at the question. "Showing how much I love you."

Lee's eyes widen at that. "…You…you love me?" He asked in disbelief and joy.

Hunter smiled into the passionate kisses he was giving to Lee's neck. "Of course I do, baby…just like you love me."

Lee gave a small chuckle in utter joy and felt his eyes slightly fill with tears. Hunter loved him back. "I do. I love you so much."

Hunter moved back up to whisper in his ear. "I love you, too, baby. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were mine." Hunter's hand slipped under Lee's shirt and pushed it up, and then began running his lips and tongue down his torso. Lee let out a soft moan as Hunter's mouth ran down his torso. Then suddenly he heard his name being called. It sounded frantic, worried, and a little scared.

"_Lee!"_

It sounded like…like…Hunter? But…Hunter was right here kissing down his chest and abdomen.

"_Come on! Please, come back to me!"_

There it went again…sounding like Hunter. He sounded desperate now. Everything around Lee began to white out. He blinked and suddenly saw Hunter in front of him, his face matching the emotions in the voice, his voice. Lee looked at Hunter in confusion.

"What…?" Lee said softly. Hunter breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him tight. "What's wrong?" Lee asked.

Hunter leaned out of the hug. "God, kid, you scared me. You went into some kind of trance. I tried getting your attention, but no matter how many times I called your name, you wouldn't snap out of it. I'm glad you're okay now."

Lee was still confused. So Hunter kissing all over him and saying he loved him…wasn't real? It didn't really happen? But everything felt real. He was so lost. "What happened? You were just…"

Hunter gazed at him puzzled and worried. "…I was what?"

Lee shook his head in a blush. "N-nothing, it was nothing." How strange. He would have to bring this up to Sakura and Kero later.

* * *

Cam and Blake were sitting on Cam's bed talking, kissing here and there.

"So Hunter likes Lee, huh?" Cam posed in curiosity.

"Yep, and from what I hear, Lee likes him back."

Cam smiled. "How cute, I never thought I would see the big bad broody Hunter fall in love."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah, a real beauty and the beast tale,"

Cam and Blake have been together for four months now. It all started on the day Cam went back in time to get the Samurai Amulet. Blake was there for him more thoroughly than the others were. And for some reason Blake seemed to understand him a lot better. They fell in love in a little over a week. The minute they met, even when Blake was being influenced by Lothor, they were drawn to each other and felt a special affection for each other that was once reserved for that special someone. They've been through a lot since then and learned more about each other. They found each other's background very fascinating. Cam thought Blake's background was more fascinating, though.

Cam is from Korea and is fluent in Korean as he is in English. He also knows some Chinese Mandarin. Blake's background, however, was pretty cool. Blake is from South America. His mother was from Bolivia and his father was from Argentina. Blake's parents had him in Bolivia and raised him there until he was ten. He and his family moved to North America to get Blake a better education and have a better life than his parents did. Unfortunately that's when Lothor killed his parents and made him an orphan. He was put up for adoption and made lots of friends there. That's where he met Hunter and they became the best of friends after some talking and comforting of their losses. Soon after, they got adopted together by their new parents, who couldn't bear the thought of separating such a close bond between the two. Then Lothor killed them after two years. That's how Hunter became so bitter and standoff-ish. He was afraid to get close to anyone other than Blake; afraid he would lose them and feel the depths of hurt and sadness again.

Blake grew up with three languages; English, Spanish, and Aymara. He is fluent in all three. Before Blake's birth parents died, his mother taught him one of their ancient Indian languages called Aymara. And Cam loved it when Blake spoke that particular language. It flipped his sex drive on like nothing else. So Blake's nationality is: Bolivian, Argentinian, and Indian. Fascinating, is it not? Blake loved it when Cam spoke Korean as well as Chinese just as much as Cam loved him speaking Aymara. Cam liked to hear Blake speak Spanish, too, but he enjoyed hearing him speak Aymara more. It just sounded sexier and more interesting.

Cam chuckled at Blake's remark and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips moved intimately together, Cam licking Blake's bottom lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Blake complied without hesitation and moaned as soon as Cam's delicious tongue made contact with the inside of his mouth. After kissing deeply for three minutes, they separated. Blake leaned in for one more, this one being short but deep, and then he smiled at him.

Cam reached over to clasp his hand with Blake's, lacing their fingers together. Cam looked at his cute little boyfriend thoughtfully, a slow smirk appearing on his face. Blake began to smile at this.

"What? What are you thinking?" Blake asked curiously. Cam just smirked more. "What?" Blake asked again in a laugh.

"Hold on, I got to check something real quick." Cam then got up off the bed, walked over to the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Blake was really curious now as to what Cam was up to. When he came back a minute later, Blake was laying down on his back, his eyes closed with his arms thrown back, hands behind his head comfortably. Cam's eyes softened and he grinned while walking fully inside his room and shut the door then locked it. He walked back over to the green and white sheeted bed and got back on it, hovering himself over Blake; his legs straddling his and his hands propping him up by Blake's head. Cam leaned down to Blake's ear.

"No one's here." He said softly.

Blake opened his eyes slowly and saw Cam on top of him. "What?" Blake asked, not quite understanding.

"No one's here in Ninja Ops but you and me."

Recognition showed on Blake's face. "Mmm, really?" Blake raised his arms to wrap around Cam's neck.

"Mmhmm…" Cam hummed. "So I was thinking maybe…do you wanna…" Cam said before wiggling a brow suggestively.

Blake understood and smirked. "Oh yeah," Cam smirked back and crashed his lips to Blake's. They haven't been able to have sex in a few days, so they were going to take advantage of this opportunity.

An hour later Cam rolled over to one side of the bed and laid on his back panting. Blake rolled towards Cam and snuggled up to his side, Cam putting his arm around him and holding him close to him. Blake nuzzled his face against Cam's strong, toned chest happily, thoroughly satisfied. Cam was satisfied as well telling by the big goofy grin. Even though Cam didn't make it obvious like Blake, he has been craving his little navy blue ninja, too, over the past few days.

Blake sighed happily. "Amazing, baby…that was absolutely amazing."

Cam continued to grin. "Well, I am a genius at more things than just technology."

"That you are." Blake replied with a smile, and his eyes closed.

A blue butterfly was perched on the bedpost behind the couple just seconds after Blake finished talking. Cam's eyes closed for a few seconds and breathed in then exhaled in relaxation before opening his eyes again. He looked down at his boyfriend laying in his arms and smiled. Blake stirred and looked up at Cam before smiling himself.

"Hey you." Blake said softly, sounding like he woke up from a deep sleep.

Cam's smile widened. "Hey, lovely." Just seconds after Cam said that, the door swung open and he heard light footsteps enter the room. _'That's odd.' _Cam thought. _'There was no one in Ninja Ops besides us.'_

Then Cam felt an extra weight on the bed, so he looked up and crawling towards them was a young boy who looked to be no more than six. Blake sat up when the six year old boy got to them.

"Hey, sweetie." Blake said to the boy. The boy had dark brown hair that looked close to black, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Cam's drowsy brain actually noted that this little boy looked a lot like him and Blake.

"Are you and dad done sleeping now, daddy? It's eleven now and I'm hungry." Stated the little boy.

Cam's brain was a little slow because of his previous activity and the pure relaxation he was in a moment ago, so he was still piecing together what was happening in front of him. _'Little boy…me, dad…Blake, daddy_._'_ Cam's eyes then landed on his own hand and saw a ring there on his ring finger. Then it finally all came together and Cam's eyes widen, he was frozen in shock and disbelief.

Blake smiled down at the boy fondly. "Yeah, we're done. We'll get you some breakfast now. Go wash up if you haven't already."

The boy smiled. "Kay." Then he climbed off the bed and walked out the room.

Blake stretched and got up as well to put a shirt on. Cam watched him pull the blankets off himself and saw that he had navy blue boxers on, not being completely naked like Cam remembered them both being. After that pondering, Cam lifted the sheets and looked down at himself to see him wearing boxers as well, his being green. He was slightly freaking out. Weren't they both naked in his bed at Ninja Ops? Wasn't it just the two of them? Where did the boy, the ring on his hand, and the boxers come from? There had to be an explanation, right? There is no way this was real, it made absolutely no sense.

After Blake put his shirt on and fixed his hair a little in the mirror hanging on the wall, he looked over at Cam to see him still sitting in bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bēbī?" Blake spoke. "You okay?"

Cam looked up at him, just looking at him put Cam at ease for now, so he smiled. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Cam got up and noticed his room was different. His bed was bigger, and some of Blake's things were mixed with his. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt to slip on then turned to walk over to Blake. "Just to confirm…are we married?" Cam asked.

Blake smiled, but was surprised by the question. "Yes…for seven years."

That shocked Cam, but he didn't show it, as usual. "And that's…he's…" Cam was referring to the little boy that was with them earlier.

Blake lifted a brow in confusion at his husband's questions. "Our son….honey, are you sure you're okay?"

Cam took a deep breath and nodded. "…Yeah, yeah, I just….can't believe it…"

Blake seemed to understand and stepped closer to Cam with a smile and held his hands in each of his. "I know…I feel that way, too sometimes; thinking that it's too good to be true, that it seems too much like a dream," Blake paused at the memory then smiled and leaned in and up to kiss Cam sweetly.

When they parted, Blake let go of one of Cam's hands and led him out the room, Blake's right hand clasping Cam's left. "Now, let's go get our little guy some breakfast."

Then everything blurred out and faded away. Cam's eyes shot open and he lifted up his head to frantically look around the room then sighed in relief. It was just his stuff that was there. He looked at his left hand to see the ring wasn't there. Then, just to make sure, he slightly lifted the bed sheets to see they were both completely naked. Cam then laid his head back down on the pillow and fully relaxed. It was just a dream, a good dream, at that. He and Blake were married and had their own kid. He always wanted to get married to the love of his life and start a family, and he's been thinking about having that with Blake for a month now. And he seems to want it more every time he thinks about it.

Blake stirs awake and looks up at Cam with concern growing in his eyes. "Are you okay? I felt you tense up."

Cam ended his thoughts to look down at Blake. Cam gave a comforting smile. "Yeah, I'm great….I just had a dream that made me think, that's all. Love you."

Blake smiled happily. "Love you, too." Blake then leaned up and kissed Cam deeply.

* * *

End chap. 4


	5. Dreams or Reality?

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 5: Dreams or Reality?

Back with Shane and Dustin; Shane planed a romantic date for the two of them. After all of the stress from fighting Lothor's monsters and all the training, they really needed a nice, relaxing date together. So Shane planed a three part date, but where they are going is a secret, which is driving Dustin nuts. Right now they were in Lake Merritt – which is a neighboring city next to Blue Bay Harbor – walking around the outer part of the city. Shane was taking them to their first date spot of which he still wouldn't spill.

"Oh, you are killing me!" Dustin exclaimed exasperated.

Shane laughed. "You're just gonna have to wait. We're almost there, so you will know soon enough." They were approaching a tall wooden door with a roof over it, the door flanked by tall white fences that had a sign on it that stated: The Gardens.

Dustin's face lit up and he gasped softly. "You took us to a garden? Oh, Shane, that's so romantic! Thank you!" He hugged Shane tightly in gratitude of the wonderful surprise.

Shane smiled. "I knew you would love it," When they leaned out of the hug, Shane reached over and held Dustin's hand in his and led him in the beautiful bonsai garden. "Let's enter, shall we?"

After walking through the beautiful bonsai garden, Shane took them to Umigo, an indoor kart racing place. Dustin was excited at finding out it was racing. He loved racing.

"Oh my god! Kart racing? You know me so well! This is perfect, I love it." Dustin responded when they arrived.

Shane grinned in pride. "What can I say, I know my baby." They walked in and rode little kart cars around a loopy track. Shane was good competition and almost got ahead twice with all his bumping attempts, but since Dustin had so much racing experience, Dustin ended up winning.

"That was so much fun!" Dustin exclaimed happily as they exited the building holding hands.

"Yeah….I can't believe you beat me." Shane said with a smile.

"Well, I do race motor bikes." Dustin stated.

Shane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I'm a pro at Mario kart, so I thought…"

Dustin looked at his boyfriend in amusement and disbelief. "Dude, are you serious?" He said in a chuckle. "Video game racing is nothing like actual racing," He laughed again. "You're funny."

Shane smiled. "I try." For their last destination of their date, Shane took them to a restaurant called Lake Chalet to have some dinner after so much activity. "So…what do you think." He asked Dustin after walking in and setting up a spot at a table outside by the water. They were now sitting down at their table.

"It's absolutely gorgeous and the food is amazing! You really out did yourself this time, Shane, I'm impressed. By far the best date I ever had."

Shane smiled in pride that he dazzled his boyfriend. A blue butterfly was perched on the wooden fence of the restaurant, which went unnoticed to the two ninjas. Shane looked down at his plate to take in another mouth full of food and swallowed before looking up again at Dustin. But when he looked up he didn't see Dustin sitting at a table anymore. Now he was standing with a black robe on with yellow strips going down the shoulder of the sleeves along with the Wind Ninja Academy behind him. Shane then looked down and noticed there was no table anymore and he was standing as well with a black robe on with red strips going down the shoulder. Okay, now he was really confused. He looked back up at Dustin who looked over at him and smiled. They were standing side by side outside the ninja school.

"Dustin…why do we have these robes on? These are instructor robes."

Dustin's smile widened. "That's because we are instructors, silly."

Shane raised a brow in confusion. "….We are?"

Dustin giggled and it sounded so cute. "Yeah! You okay, hubby?"

Shane blinked. What did he call him? "Hubby?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah…that's my cute nickname for you. I call you that all the time since we got married, remember?"

Shane's eyes widen and so does his mouth. "W-we're married?"

Dustin then chuckled nervously, worry shinning in his eyes. "Yeah….maybe you should take the day off from teaching today? Maybe you're working yourself too hard and it's causing your thoughts to get jumbled. I'll go tell sensei and then I'll take you home." Dustin turned to go inside and left Shane to stare at his retreating back in even more confusion. The blue butterfly flew away from its perch then everything Shane saw faded and he felt a hand over his causing him to blink and to gaze at Dustin's worried gaze. "Hey, you okay?" Dustin asked.

Shane nodded slowly. "Yeah…just thinking." He gave the earth ninja a reassuring smile before they continued to convers and eat.

* * *

Hunter and Lee were back in Ops and walked over to the table to sit down. Hunter was still a little worried about Lee, so he kept a close watch on him.

"Well," Hunter began. "I guess the others haven't made it back yet. It seems Blake and Cam are still in Cam's room."

"Yeah." Lee agreed.

"So…your birthday is in two days; excited for the big eighteen?"

Lee nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I just know Sakura and Madison arranged something. And I can't wait to see what they came up with."

Hunter smiled. "Sounds pretty interesting. Tell me about it if I'm not there to see it, I want to know what they come up with, too."

"Okay." Lee replied.

A blue butterfly perched itself on one of the short legs of the table unsuspectingly, not even catching the boys' eyes. When Hunter blinked everything around him changed. He was suddenly outside somewhere and not too far from him was a big tree with two people sitting at the base of it cuddling with each other. It was two guys, but not just any two guys Hunter noticed. It was….himself and Lee. They were intimately close to each other: Hunter's back was against the trunk of the tree and Lee was sitting between Hunter's legs cuddling up to the crimson thunder ninja's chest affectionately with Hunter's arms lovingly around him, holding him close. Hunter was stunned by this site. He wasn't standing far from them, in fact, he was still within earshot. So when the two boys under the tree started speaking, Hunter could hear every word, but seemed to be invisible by the two under the tree.

"What's wrong, my love? You're acting as if I'm going to disappear." Hunter asked as he looked down at his cute little sorcerer in slight worry. Lee was snuggling as close as he possibly could to Hunter, burying his face against the thunder ninja's chest leaving no space between them whatsoever.

Lee lifted his face from Hunter's chest and gazed up at him with anxiousness in his eyes. "It's just that…ever since they took me….I feel like they're going to pop out and do it again if I'm not close to you."

The Hunter that was standing a few feet away from the two under the tree was trying to process what was said in his frozen speechless state, and was confused. Ever since they took him? Who took him? Someone took him? Wait! Did his look-a-like call Lee his love!?

The Hunter with Lee gazed down at the Cardcaptor with assuredness and determination while cupping one of Lee's cheeks with his hand.

"Hey," He began gently and comfortingly. "That will never happen again, okay? Cam is working on making some communicators for you and your friends so we can contact each other. They will never lay a hand on you again, I'll make sure of that, baby. You're safe."

Lee smiled up at him; his fears put to ease, and gave him a loving kiss. "Love you." Lee said after they ended their kiss.

Hunter leaned in so that his nose touched Lee's and smiled. "Love you, too, baby."

The scene began to fade as the butterfly flew away and disappeared from the room and Hunter found himself in Ninja Ops sitting at the table next to Lee again. He noticed that Lee was talking without looking at him, so that means he didn't notice Hunter just totally wacked out for a couple minutes. What was that all about that he saw anyway? The convo about Lee getting taken by someone and being hurt by them, just thinking about that made Hunter angry. No one harms Lee, _no one_. What did it even mean?

* * *

The girls and Kero made it back to ops and so did Shane and Dustin. And they all joined Hunter, Lee, Blake, and Cam who were talking.

"Hey, guys," Tori started with a face full of wonder. "Have you been experiencing anything…unexplainable?" Everyone turned their attention to her and gave her intrigued looks.

"Actually," Shane began with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, I have."

"Strange dreams?" Cam asked.

Almost everyone responded in agreement. The only ones who didn't seem to know what the others were talking about were Dustin, Blake, and Kero, who looked at the group in puzzlement and interest as they listened to them explain what they experienced.

"So wait….whoever experienced a strange dream raise their hand," Tori suggested. Everyone put their hand up except for Blake, Dustin, and Kero. "Wow….so all you guys have?" She asked looking at her friends that did have a strange, unexplainable dream. They nodded and Hunter spoke.

"Yeah...it was very strange"

Cam couldn't agree more on that statement. "Yeah, _very_ strange indeed."

"What was your guys' about?" Madison asked curiously.

"In mine I was married and had a child." Cam answered. For the people that knew Cam well, especially Blake, that image warmed their hearts. Seeing the image of the cool, analytic, sarcastic Cam interact with a sweet, innocent child was just too adorable.

"I was a sensei at the Wind Academy and married." Stated Shane.

Tori nodded. "I was, too…minus the married part. I also owned my own surf shop." She stated with a smile. It always had been a dream of hers to run her very own shop based on what she loved doing which was surfing.

"I was a photographer for Sakura for a magazine." Madison stated happily, glad about her dream.

"Mine was me seeing everyone I knew being happy." Sakura stated, also happy with what she dreamed.

"I-I dreamed I had a relationship with someone." Lee stuttered out in a blush while looking at the floor. Sakura and Madison looked interested in hearing more.

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously, Madison paying close attention to Lee's response also.

Growing more embarrassed, Lee looked up at them briefly before staring back down at the ground trying not to give the answer away by looking over at Hunter. "I-It wasn't that clear, I-I couldn't tell." He lied. He would tell them later when Hunter isn't standing _right there._

Hunter found himself mentally wishing that the person Lee dreamed he was dating was him. "Mine was a conversation about someone kidnapping Lee." Hunter said softly as he stared at the floor. That got everyone's attention.

"What?" Everyone chorused except Lee, who just blushed because of the simple fact that Hunter was dreaming about him.

"You dreamed someone kidnapped Lee?" Cam asked in interest.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, it was two people just talking about how _they_ had kidnapped him and was talking about how to prevent it from happening again." He lied. Well…half lied. He wasn't going to tell them he dreamed of himself and Lee being romantically involved…not with Lee standing _right there!_

Cam raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…," He hummed in puzzlement. "Strange how most of us all had these weird dreams all in one day." Blake and Dustin both had looks of wonder and confusion.

"I wonder why Dustin and I haven't experienced anything." Blake thought out loud.

"Well, let's not worry about it too much right now. It might just be the average crazy daydream and we might be making a big deal out of nothing." Shane declared.

"I agree," Cam said after nodding in understanding. "We should relax and see if this gets suspicious of being anything but our own mind."

"Good, I'm beat," Dustin said before yawning tiredly. "I'm going to head home and go to bed." He decided. It was 9:30pm, which is a little early for Dustin to be going to bed, but he had a very active and exciting day, so he was very tired.

Shane looked over at his boyfriend at the mention of him leaving. "Okay, I'll walk you home." Dustin agreed to the offer and they walked out together while saying their goodbyes to their friends. After the yellow lion and red hawk left, everyone began to notice how late it was getting and they all decided to head off, too. Blake and Cam shared a sweet, passionate kiss before parting ways for the night, Tori gushing about the cute exchange as she left in her van. Hunter said his goodbye and goodnight to Lee sweetly before saying goodbye to the rest that were still present before leaving Ops as well, now, only leaving the Cardcaptor gang in the main room of Ops.

"It was Hunter." Lee said softly as he, Sakura, and Madison, Kero floating beside them, walked down the hallway of ops to their guest rooms. Sakura and Madison looked over at him in confusion as they stopped in front of their rooms near the end of the hall.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"My dream from earlier…it was about Hunter and I." Lee clarified.

The girls' eyes widen in surprise. "No way!" Madison said happily.

"But I thought you said you couldn't tell who it was?" Sakura asked right after Madison.

"I lied," He said while gazing at them apologetically. "I couldn't tell you who it was when that very person was standing right there in front of us."

"Oh, well, yeah, since you say that, I understand." Sakura agreed.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! What did you and Hunter do in the dream?" Madison asked curiously and happy that Hunter and Lee were getting more involved with each other.

Lee began to blush at the memory of what Hunter did in the dream.

"H-he uh…told me…he loved me…" Sakura and Madison softly gushed at this news.

"Aw! That's wonderful!" Madison said in delight.

"Was that it?" Sakura asked with a curious smile.

Lee began blushing even more. "…There may have been….making out." He said the last part fast out of embarrassment.

Both Sakura and Madison's eyes widen with a grin appearing on their face. "No way!" They both said in unison. Lee blushed harder.

"That's so adorable!" Madison gushed.

Sakura smiled at her blushing friend. "Very, Now, let's get to bed. We wanna be energized for tomorrow." She decided as she walked the three steps it took to get to her room and rested her hand on the doorknob, Kero following her. Lee was grateful for Sakura's decision and went in front of his own room door, Madison doing the same.

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, you guys." Madison said as she opened her door. Her three companions replied with goodnights and sweet dreams'. Oh, they have no idea…if only they knew.

At the Bradley residence, in Blake's room a blue butterfly glowed softly in the night perched on a dresser. Blake shifted in his sleep and smiled subconsciously, now positioned on his side, his back to the wall his bed was up against. He was having a pleasant dream. He and Cam were cuddled up together on a lounge chair, Blake lying in his lap with his head rested on the spot between Cam's neck and shoulder, Cam's head resting on Blake's head. One of their hands was intertwined while the other wrapped around each other. They were on a balcony at midnight that over looked a city that wasn't their own. The lights from the city reflected on a fixed spot on Blake and Cam's hand; their ring fingers. There rested twin silver bands basking in the city lights. One was trimmed in navy while the other was trimmed in green. Blake's band shined more intensely because of the navy crystal embedded in it. Blake sighed happily in his sleep then the butterfly flew off.

In Hunter's room is where the butterfly appeared next, perched on a chair. Hunter was sleeping soundly in his crimson red and black sheets dreaming about successfully wooing Lee which led to a make out session when it was interrupted by flashes of something unknown. It was of a figure wearing a cloak. Flashes of a metal cheek colored gold and glowing red eyes were the only things that were seen.

But then flashes of a second figure appeared. Flashes of something that looked like a shark head, then sharp claws, and a visor that looked like a shark's mouth with shark teeth and all. Hunter shifted in his sleep uncomfortably, his brows furrowing briefly as he continued to sleep. The butterfly once again flew off to another destination.

Next we find the butterfly in the Brooks household where it is now resting on a bedside table in Dustin's room. In Dustin's mind he began to dream about being ambushed by Zurgane followed by some Kelzaks. He morphed into the yellow ranger and began fighting them alone, not having enough time to call the others. After a few minutes of fighting, Dustin lost his footing thanks to a Kelzak and landed on his back. He couldn't move because of some Kelzaks holding him down, so he was a sitting duck. Zurgane took that chance to loom over him and draw his sword and pointed it at him.

Dustin tried frantically to break free, but it was no use, he was stuck there. "Well, well, looks like this is the end for the yellow ranger. Lothor will reward me greatly for this." He then raised his sword and that's when pure fear really struck Dustin. He shut his eyes tight behind his visor, tears began to build in his eyes, and his only thought was: _Shane_. Then he heard a 'tink' noise of what sounded like metal meeting metal….he didn't feel anything…no pain….so…he then opened his eyes to see none other than a sword blocking Zurgane's from piercing his target. Then he looked up to see who that sword belonged to and he couldn't believe it. It was Shane! Morphed and all!

Dustin felt extreme relief and happiness fill him. Shane didn't say a word, he just acted. Dustin couldn't see it because of Shane's visor, but Shane was raging mad; mad because Dustin, _his_ Dustin, _his_ _baby_ was seconds away from being killed. And that…_that _ made him furious. Shane pushed and swung Zurgane's sword back and sliced him across the chest then he got rid of the Kelzaks, and then finished off Zurgane to where he had to teleport away.

Shane was panting as he sheathed his sword, his back still turned to Dustin, who was standing now, staring at his savior and boyfriend. Dustin walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him towards him and then embraced him as if he would disappear. Dustin's helmet covered head nuzzled against Shane's neck and Shane held him tight as well. While in the embrace they both demorphed and they got even closer in the embrace. Shane unwrapped one of his arms from Dustin's waist and brought it behind Dustin's legs and picked him up, Dustin wrapping his arms around his neck. Dustin looked up at Shane as he walked them back to Ninja Ops.

"Thank you." Dustin said softly.

Shane looked down at him with such love in his brown eyes. "Always." He lowered his head to kiss the lion in his arms then continued walking.

Dustin snuggled closer to Shane, nuzzling his face in his neck. "I was so scared. I really thought I was going to die."

"Never," Shane said firmly. "Not while I'm alive. You will always be here…with me…and I with you. And I'll kill anyone who tries to change that." He comforted.

Dustin leaned his head back to look up at Shane and smiled when he met his eyes. "I know you will. Same goes for me."

Shane smiled back. "I love you."

"Love you, too, my knight in red armor." Shane smirked at that and kissed him again. The dream faded as the butterfly made its exit and left Dustin with a goofy smile on his unconscious face.

* * *

End chap. 5


	6. A Dream Come True

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 6: A Dream Come True

Morning came, it being eight AM, which meant work for the rangers. They had to go to Storm Chargers early today. So while the rangers worked, the Cardcaptors busied themselves for the time being until they were done with work. When Dustin walked into Storm Chargers he saw Tori, who was managing the items on the shelves, and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Morning Tor." Dustin said in greeting.

Tori turned her head in Dustin's direction and smiled back. "Morning Dustin."

Dustin looked around the store then looked back at his female friend. "Is Shane in yet?"

Tori turned her body fully to Dustin, giving her full attention. "No, not yet, but I'm sure he will be here in a few."

Dustin nodded. "Kay…can I talk to you about something?"

Tori smiled. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Last night I had the weirdest dream about him."

That peeked Tori's interest. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah…It was about me being attacked by Zurgane and Kelzaks. Apparently they appeared and started attacking me too quickly for me to call for you guys, so I had to face them on my own and…well…it didn't turn out so good. Zurgane had me pined and at the end of his sword soon after. Since the Kelzaks had me I couldn't move and Zurgane was going to take that chance to kill me," Tori frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. "I was so scared and all I thought about was Shane. Then, just as soon as I thought it was the end, Shane comes and saves me," Tori smiled at that. "He fights them off and amazingly won all by himself. We hugged for a bit then he picked me up because I was way too exhausted to walk and we headed back to Ops. On the way there he told me he would always protect me, that I will never be killed as long as he was alive; we will always be together, and he'll kill anyone who tries to change that."

"Awww…that's adorable." Tori gushed.

Dustin smiled at the memory. "I called him my knight in red armor."

"Oh~! Now, that is just too cute." Tori replied again. Dustin laughed as Shane walked in.

"Morning Tori." Shane said as he walked over to the blue and yellow ninjas.

"Morning." Tori replied.

When Shane made it in front of Dustin, he smiled at him. "Morning, love." He greeted before kissing him. Dustin lightly blushed and smiled.

"Morning." Dustin replied fondly. Now that everyone was there, they were open for business.

Outside, at the back of the store were Hunter and Blake unloading a stock truck with a few boxes of more supplies for the store. As they worked they stirred up a conversation.

"I had the weirdest of dreams last night." Blake started.

Hunter had a look of remembrance. "Yeah? Me, too."

Blake looked curious. "Really? What was yours?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nah, you go first."

"Okay, but promise not to tell." Blake demanded.

"Alright, I promise. Now, what was the dream?"

Blake was silent for a few seconds before answering. "It was about Cam."

"This better not be a sex dream or I'm gonna have to pass."

"Hunter!" Blake shouted in surprise.

Hunter had the beginnings of a look of disgust. "Is it?" He can't even begin to think about Cam and his brother having sex. Yuck!

"No!" Blake exclaimed.

Hunter let out a breath of relief. "Good. Then I'm all ears."

"Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you about it." Blake countered.

"Thank god. The last thing I wanna hear is my brother and one of my best friends having sex," Hunter shuttered at just the very sentence. "Ew."

Blake laughed before continuing with the dream. "Cam and I were on this balcony at nightfall that over looked a city I didn't recognize. The strange part….we were wearing rings, matching rings on our ring fingers."

Hunter's eyes widened slightly and he paused in his work of unloading for a couple seconds. "What?"

"Yeah, I know, right? Isn't that so weird?"

"…Yeah…are you telling me that you had a dream of you and Cam being…married?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah…"

Hunter thought about it. Now, _that_ he liked the sound of. "Are you?"

"Huh? Am I what?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Are you wanting to marry Cam?"

Blake stopped in his unloading for a minute to think. He took in a breath through his nose then let it out and gave a little smile. "Yeah…one day…yes." He then started unloading again.

This time Hunter stopped and a smile slowly made its way on to his face. "So….if he were to ask….you would say yes?" Hunter was delighted by this new discovery. God, his brother and best friend were lucky. He would give anything to know the answer if he were to ask Lee. Granted, he shouldn't even be thinking about that seeing as he and Lee aren't even a couple yet, but hey, a guy can dream, right? Hmm, dream…speaking of dreams, he had to tell Blake about that really odd dream he had last night. It is waaay too freaky to keep to one's self.

Blake nodded. "Yes…yes, I would,"

Hunter mentally fist bumped skyward in joy. Cam was going to be his future brother-in-law! They were going to become brothers! Blake wouldn't be his only family anymore! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yehes!

"And you better not tell him I told you that." Blake added.

Hunter's utter happiness deflated a bit and he looked over at his brother in disbelief as they began to take the boxes of supplies back in the store and into the storage closet. "What? Why?" He asked as they walked towards the store's back door, hands each full of boxes.

"Because…it might obligate him to ask me sooner if he knows I will say yes, and something like that can't be rushed. I want him to be absolutely sure and us to be absolutely ready for that step."

Hunter wasn't so sure if that would happen. "You sure telling him will make him ask sooner? I would think he would want to know what your answer would be if he were to ask."

Blake tried to help his brother understand. "Well, how would you react if the person you loved told you they would say yes if you proposed and you hadn't known each other _that_ well to get married just yet?" He posed as he and Hunter stocked the supply closet and made their way back outside to the back end of the store to get more boxes.

Hunter contemplated it. If he found out that Lee would say yes to marrying him – if they were together to begin with – he would….he sighed. He would feel so excited that he would want to ask him as soon as he could. "Okay…alright, you're right, I won't tell him." He decided as he and Blake refilled their hands with boxes and made their way back to the storage unit.

Blake smiled in thanks. "Good. So you said you had a weird dream, too?" He reminded.

That brought Hunter back to what he saw in that dream. "Yeah…it was way beyond weird. More like freaky."

Blake furrowed his brows. "Do you remember what it was?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I do. I can't seem to stop thinking about. I didn't see much, but…what I did see was two figures. One had a cloak, it looked like it was made out of gold metal and it had glowing red eyes. The second had what looked like a shark head, sharp claws, and a visor that looked like a shark's mouth…with teeth and everything."

Blake let out a breath through his mouth. "Geez, bro, you're right, that is freaky. If anything, it sounds like monsters Lothor would send at us."

Hunter thought about that then nodded in agreement. "You're right. Well, what does this mean?"

Blake shrugged. "It could mean anything from Lothor planning to attack us with new monsters soon to it just being one of those crazy, meaningless dreams, who knows for sure? Don't drive yourself crazy over this, though."

"I'll try." When they got done moving the boxes to storage, they sorted them in to their proper places. While they were doing this, Dustin was in the repair shop fixing and/or cleaning a few dirt bikes and Tori and Shane were in charge of the cash registers. Soon enough they were finally off and left for Ninja Ops.

* * *

Ninja Ops

Everyone conversed for a while until Tori decided she was going to go hit some waves and Shane decided he was going to hit the skate park, which reminded Hunter about when he told Lee about moto.

"Hey, Lee, do you feel like going to the track and checking out motocross today?" Hunter asked after Tori and Shane left.

Lee smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Hunter smiled in return then looked at his brother and Dustin. "You guys wanna come demonstrate? Lee has never seen nor heard of motocross before and he wants to check it out, you mind helping me show'em?"

Blake and Dustin grinned. "Not at all, dude, we're there." Dustin replied, Blake giving a nod in agreement.

Madison whispered something in Sakura's ear then Sakura spoke. "Do you guys mind if Madison and I come along? We aren't familiar with it either and would like to see it."

Hunter gazed at the girls. "Yeah, sure."

Cam stood up from his chair. "I'll come, too." He grabbed Blake's hand and laced their fingers together and they shared an affectionate smile. Once that was settled, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, and Cam took off their ninja uniforms and were now in their civilian clothes then they all left for the track.

* * *

Motocross Track

"Ready?" Cam asked Hunter, Blake, and Dustin, who started and revved their engines in reply. The Cardcaptors – minus Kero who stayed to talk to Kanoi – stood on the sidelines on the grass observing. "Go!" Cam shouted and they were off. Cam walked back over to the grassy area where the Cardcaptors were and joined them in watching the three moto riders. They decided to race first to show the Cardcaptors what moto is all about and also to show off their skills then Dustin was going to show them what he does best and that's freestyle.

"So who's the best at racing?" Madison asked Cam as they watched their friends race around the dirt track.

"Hunter and Blake. Dustin gets close, but never manages to pass them."

"And Dustin is the only one that does freestyle?" Sakura asked.

Cam nodded. "Yes."

"What exactly is freestyle?" Lee asked.

"Freestyle is a form of motocross that allows any maneuver to be performed; they can do whatever trick they want while being judged by athleticism, technique, and artistry. Dustin is best at that." Cam answered. When the race ended, Hunter and Blake won in a tie, as usual. Dustin came in a close third. The Cardcaptors and Cam walked over to them.

"That was cool." Said Lee.

"Yeah, very interesting, I didn't know motor bikes were a big thing." Madison commented.

"Oh yeah, it's a big thing, alright." Said Blake

"I didn't know you were so fast, Hunter." Lee commented.

Hunter reveled in the praise, feeling manly pride for successfully wooing his love interest. "Thanks, had a lot of practice."

"So…you guys wanna see something really cool? Let's go over to the freestyle track, it's right next to this one, come on." Dustin urged as he and the Bradleys rode their bikes over to the freestyle track, the others following on foot. Once they got there Dustin got ready to show his new friends some freestyle tricks while Cam, the Bradley brothers, and the Cardcaptors watch from the sidelines. This track was like the race track except it had hills – big and small – and ramps all over it. After a minute or two Dustin revved his engine and took off.

The Cardcaptors watched curiously as Dustin came up to the first ramp, gained speed, then was air born and lifted his body off the bike to where only his hands were holding the handles and swung his legs around himself and the bike while in the air then mounting his bike again just as it touched the ground. The Cardcaptors were in awe at the display.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Madison said in surprise and wonder.

"Yep, that's our Dustin." Blake said in a smile with his arms crossed.

Dustin was heading for his second ramp, gained speed, and was air born again. This trick was harder than the first. This time Dustin did a full 180, but with his body, not his bike. He then landed, Dustin being on his bike sideways then he slung his leg back on the right side of the bike so he was once again straddling it. Dustin's friends were clapping and cheering when he came over and dismounted his bike and took his helmet off.

"That was great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, great tricks there, bro." Said Blake clapping a hand on Dustin's back.

"Love the last one. That looked pretty difficult to nail." Hunter commented impressed.

Dustin smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly. "It was when it was new. My legs kept running in to each other and I couldn't get the landing time right, but now that I practiced it enough times, it's easy to me now."

"That's amazing…you're, like, pro in my mind. I could never do that stuff with a bike." Lee commented really impressed as well.

Dustin looked sheepish again. "Me, pro? Thanks, dude. I don't think I'm that good to be labeled pro, though."

"Well, if not pro then, to us, you're pretty close to it." Madison commented with a smile.

Dustin smiled back. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem. So….Lee…you wanna try out riding a motor bike?" Hunter asked Lee.

"Sure…I'm not too sure about it, though."

Hunter gave Lee a reassuring smile. "That's alright, I'll help you. We'll take baby steps." They then all went back to the race track. The two tracks were right next to each other, so it wasn't any trouble going back and forth. Once they got back to the race track. Hunter and Lee went over to the track with Hunter's crimson red bike while Cam, Blake, Dustin, and the Cardcaptor team stayed under a tree conversing and watching Lee learn how to ride a motor bike.

"Okay, so…" Hunter was mounted on his bike with Lee standing in front of him. "The first thing you do to get running is kick start it which is down here," Hunter pointed down near his right knee where the kick start bar was. "You flip it out then put your foot on it then kick down on it really hard. To make the bike stand still you hold in the clutch which is this right here," Hunter pated the left lever in front of the handle bar.

"To make the bike move forward you slowly let out the clutch then give it gas which is called the throttle which is here," He pated the handle on the right. "When you twist the throttle you'll give the bike gas then you slowly let out the clutch and you'll be riding. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lee nodded.

"Alright, if you're ready then sit right here," Hunter pated the spot in front of him on the bike. "And we'll get ridin'."

Lee looked surprised. "You mean you…you're going to be riding with me on the same bike?"

"Yep, it's so you don't get hurt." He was lying. He just really wanted to be close to Lee.

Lee didn't see anything wrong with it so he agreed. "Okay." Lee mounted the spot in front of Hunter, now both on the bike.

"Alright, so all we're going to do right now is ride at a nice calming pace so you get use to the basic feel of the bike on the dirt. So we're going to kick start the bike," Hunter did and the engine sounded. Hunter's mouth was right at his ear so even with the engine on he could still hear Hunter over the noise. "Twist the throttle to give it gas," Hunter did while his hands were on top of Lee's on the handle bars – Lee blushed at this 'cause they were practically holding hands – and the bike began to rev. "Then slowly let out the clutch." Hunter did and they began to move slowly, transitioning into a good beginner pace.

Lee slowly began to smile as they rode around the track smoothly. "This is fun."

"I know, isn't it?" Hunter replied with a smile of his own as they rode around. When they were done they walked over to their group of friends conversing under a tree.

"Hey, how was it?" Sakura asked Lee.

"Fun, I didn't know there was so much to a dirt bike." He replied.

"Yeah, most people look at a dirt bike and think it's like riding a pedal bike and that you just get on it and go, but there's more to it than that." Dustin informed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lee commented, not expecting a motor bike to be so complex than he originally thought.

"Well, since we're done here, Let's go for dinner, It's dinner time." Said Cam.

Dustin looked surprised. "Really? What time is it?" He asked Cam.

Cam looked at his wrist watch. "Eight minutes pass six."

Realization dawned on Dustin's face. "Oh, dude, I'm going to be late! I told my mom I would help her with dinner tonight. Gotta go! See ya dudes tomorrow!" The yellow ninja said as he got his helmet on and rode off. His friends said their goodbyes before he rode off.

After Dustin left, Cam gazed at the Bradley brothers. "Are you guys planning anything for dinner?"

Blake and Hunter shared a look then looked back over at Cam. "No, we got nothing planned." Blake answered.

Cam looked delighted at that. "Then would you two like to join us for dinner?" Since the Cardcaptor group was staying at Ops with Cam throughout their stay in Blue Bay Harbor they ate with Cam.

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Hunter and Blake loved Cam's cooking. Cam mostly always made food from scratch. Blake does, too, and is the cook out of the two of them, which is why Blake is in charge of dinner at their house. The only things Hunter can cook are little, simple things like ramen and pasta and a few breakfast foods like eggs, bacon, French toast, and pancakes. So it's not like he can't cook, he's just more limited on his knowledge on stuff to cook than his brother and Cam.

Cam smiled back. "Not a problem. It's always a pleasure to have you two over for dinner," Cam then met Blake's eyes. "And to have another experienced hand with cooking." He and Blake smiled lovingly at each other before they and their group of friends began to head for Ops. But when Lee walked three steps away from the track he suddenly collapsed. Madison and Sakura were the only ones who were able to see him in their peripheral and stopped immediately and rushed to his side.

"Lee!" Madison exclaimed in alarm as she and Sakura saw Lee collapse. That got the others' attention and they turned around quickly to see Lee passed out on the ground with Sakura and Madison on both sides of him. The rest of the group went to Lee's side in shock.

"What happened?" Hunter asked in distress.

Sakura and Madison shared a brief look then Sakura looked over at Hunter with worried and confused eyes. "We don't know. He was walking just fine and then we saw him fall to the floor." Sakura explained as Madison checked Lee's breathing and pulse.

"He's breathing just fine and he has a pulse, so he's okay, he's just unconscious." Madison informed her worried friends. Everyone let out a breath of relief and calmed, but were still confused on how this happened.

"That's good, at least." Said Blake in relief.

"So how did he get knocked unconscious?" Cam posed in confusion. Everyone was silent, trying to find an answer to that question in which they were all asking themselves. They looked him over for any indication that he had been hurt, but came up with nothing; they thought back on Lee's behavior, but still came up with nothing seeing as Lee showed no signs of distress of any kind throughout the day. They had zip…

* * *

Lee was standing in the woodsy area of one of Blue Bay Harbor's parks. There was no one else there but him as far as he can see. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"_You are heading into serious danger very soon, young wolf_." It said. Lee looked around himself to find he was still the only one in the area.

"Who said that?" Lee demanded. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"_You must be prepared and trust in your heart for what you know is true_." The voice spoke again. It sounded a lot like…

"What?" He said in confusion. "…Clow Reed?" He guessed, but the voice didn't give an answer to his question, of course.

"_May the power of lightning and the moon guide and light your way. Good luck, young sorcerer_." The voice said one last time before Lee felt a strange tug sensation and was compelled to consciousness. Wait…consciousness? When was he unconscious? He furrowed his brows and opened his eyes slowly then blinked a couple times to focus his vision. When he could see clearly he saw his friends kneeled on the ground by his sides. Cam at his left; Blake at his at his right; Hunter was closest to him on his right and Madison was closest to him on his left. He saw one person standing…it was Sakura. She was on the right side of him, her sealing wand in hand and she was looking at his right foot. Lee groaned which got everyone's attention.

"You're awake!" Hunter said in joy and relief.

"We were so worried about you." Madison stated.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked

Lee sat up slowly. "Yeah…what happened?"

"The Dream card is under your foot." Cam informed.

Lee looked confused then began pending what Cam just said. "…A Clow card?" He asked.

"Yeah, you must've stepped on it." Madison ventured.

Sakura then went in to the process of capturing the card seeing as what she had tried worked. "Return to your power confined, Dream card!"

The butterfly then morphed in to a woman humanoid with long straight hair, dressed in a flowing caplet cut in short points in front, and a tall, wide elaborate headdress with a big green diamond in the middle of the top part, the headdress covering its eyes. She was sucked into a card that had magically formed at the head of the wand then the card flew over to Sakura's hand and Sakura willed her wand to shrink back to the Clow key and put it back around her neck and hid it under her shirt and walked closer to Lee and held out her free hand to pull him up.

"So…what exactly happened while I was out?" Lee asked, he and everyone else now standing.

"I spotted the Dream card under your foot. At the time, though, we didn't really know what it was, so I called Kero and he told me to use the Time card to disrupt the dream you were having and that's when you finally woke up." Said Sakura.

~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had zip…until Sakura spotted something twitch briefly from under Lee's foot.

"Wait, I think there's something under his foot." Said Sakura as she looked at the heal of Lee's foot warily. Everyone's attention went to Lee's right foot and Sakura.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

Sakura slowly moved to a different angle to see what was moving under Lee's foot a little better. And she couldn't believe what she saw….it was…"A butterfly." Sakura stated feeling confused.

This butterfly looked strange. It was glowing a soft blue light, which is not what butterflies do. It didn't even have powder on its wings like butterflies have, and butterflies need that on their wings or their wings will dry up and they will die. As soon as Sakura thought that, she knew this couldn't be a butterfly.

"A what?" Blake said in disbelief, so he got up and went around Sakura to Lee's foot and indeed, there was a butterfly under his foot. It was just sitting there perched on the bottom of Lee's shoe; its wings went down then back up again every now and then. "Wow, you're right, it is a butterfly." Blake confirmed.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it can't be…it doesn't have powder on its wings and it's glowing. It has to be something else, it's way too strange to be an actual butterfly," Sakura thought for a few seconds then spoke again. "I'll call Kero, he might know." She decided as she opened her purse and got out her cell phone and pushed a speed dial button for Kero and put it on speaker so her friends knew what was going on as well.

"_Yellow._" Kero answered cheerfully. The only kind of cheerful he would get when Sakura captured a particularly hard Clow card or when he found sweets. It could only be the last option.

"Kero we need your help. Lee is unconscious and has something that looks like a butterfly under his foot, but the butterfly is too strange looking to be one. It doesn't have powder on its wings, its glowing a blue light instead." Sakura informed.

"_You said it's glowing a blue light _?" Kero repeated.

"Yeah." Sakura confirmed.

_'Hmm…I think I know what that is. Definitely sounds like a Clow card, but I should double check, just in case.' _Kero thought."_Have you or anyone you know been experiencing random dreams, hallucinations_ ?"

Everyone shared a knowing look. "Yeah." Sakura answered.

"_And the only thing you found when Lee fell unconscious was the butterfly_?" He asked and Sakura confirmed again. Kero paused in thought then continued. "_Yep, no doubt you are dealing with the Dream card._" Kero concluded.

"Dream card?" Blake repeated curiously.

"Card…" Cam muttered. "You mean one of those Clow cards you were talking about? The butterfly on Lee's foot is a Clow card?" He asked.

"_Yep, that's it._" Kero replied.

"But, Kero, if it's a Clow card how did I or Lee not sense it?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"_Dream can most likely go undetected if one is not aware it is around. It is quite elusive, and because of that it can be difficult to capture, but no need to worry when you come across it. It isn't aggressive or malicious like most cards can be, it just sends people dreams. Though, it will render a person unconscious if the dream it's sending is very detailed and vivid, which is most likely why Lee suddenly fell unconscious._" Kero explained.

"So Lee is unconscious because he's having a dream?" Sakura asked.

"_Exactly._"

"How do we stop it?" Hunter asked. Even though Lee isn't in any danger, Hunter still doesn't like the fact that Lee was knocked unconscious to be sent a dream against his will, especially without any knowledge of this decision.

"_The only other way to stop a dream the Dream card sends, other than waiting for the dream to end is to use the Time card. That will disrupt the process._"

"Okay, thanks, Kero." Said Sakura.

"_Sure, and one more thing._"

"Yeah?" Sakura urged him to go on.

"_Pay close attention to the dreams the Dream card shows you._" Kero advised.

Sakura was intrigued by that. "Why?" She asked.

"_Because they're predictions for people who aren't the everyday human. The dreams also show the person's greatest desires. _" Everyone seemed to be submerged deep in thought by that.

"Got it, thanks."

"_Sure, kid._"

Sakura hanged up and put her phone away as she stood up and got her Clow key necklace from under her shirt and slipped it off and held it out in one hand. None of the rangers have seen this process, so they haven't got a clue on what Sakura is doing. They just watched her curiously while Madison got her camcorder out and started recording the card's capture.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!" The little charm-like key stretched out to the sealing wand, Sakura grabbed it then reached a hand in her purse to take out a card. She threw it in front of her and raised her wand above her.

"Time card, come to my aide and stop Dream! Release and dispel!" Sakura ordered as she swung the wand down on the card before the card stopped whatever dream Lee was currently having, causing Lee to slowly wake up.

~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He nodded in understanding. "How did we not sense this card coming?" Lee wondered.

"I wondered that, too. Kero said that it can go undetected if one isn't aware of it being around. He also said that the reason you were knocked unconscious was because the Dream card was sending you a detailed and vivid dream. The dreams that it sends people are premonitions for those who have powers, so whatever it made you dream, remember it. It could be a glimpse into the future." Sakura stated as she held up the card for Lee to see, also giving the others a view of it, too.

"Alright." Lee replied.

"Well, since that's over with, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Said Blake. Everyone agreed and finally headed for Ops.

* * *

The thunder brothers, Cam, and the Cardcaptor gang was now at the low table in Ninja Ops eating their dinner made by Cam and Blake, Kero and Kanoi joined them as well. They had all been talking about what they go through being Cardcaptors and Power Rangers and sharing their experiences they've had being one. The Cardcaptors were sitting on the left side of the table while the three rangers sat on the right side; Hunter across from Lee, Cam across from Madison, and Blake across from Sakura. On the rangers' side Hunter sat next to Cam, and Cam sat next to Blake. On the Cardcaptors' side Lee sat next to Madison, and she sat next to Sakura. Their mentors sat at the head of the table facing away from the super computer on Kanoi's wheeled habitat, Kero eating a small portion of the meal while Kanoi had to stick to Ginny pig food. Something was on Lee's, Hunter's, Blake's, and Cam's minds ever since Kero had mentioned what the Dream card does, but it was Cam who voiced these thoughts.

"So…about the dreams we've been having…all of them have been our desires and/or prophetic phenomenon?" He asked to double check, thinking back to the dream he had about being married to Blake and having a kid that looked too much like the two of them to be an adoption. He was overwhelmed, but incredibly happy at the thought of that being his actual, real future.

Kero looked up from his meal and rested his eyes on Cam. "Hmm? Oh, yeah…for those with powers, their dreams can be predictions and sometimes it's in combination with what they desire most. Since you and your friends have powers, your dreams can be foretelling. But for people without powers, like Madison for instance, their dreams only show what they desire and nothing more."

Hunter thought about what Kero said…then his dreams…and came to a stunning realization. One: he could have a chance being with Lee as more than just a friend. Two: Something bad, very bad can potentially happen to Lee. Hunter was thinking back on his first dream about Lee getting kidnapped then to the mysterious figures then back to what Kero said about the dreams being foretelling….oh, this was not good…this was not good at all.

* * *

End chap. 6


	7. Wolf Captive, Howling Crimson

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 7: Wolf Captive, Howling Crimson

It was the following day that we find the rangers at Storm Chargers. They were doing an afternoon shift and it was now around 2pm; Hunter and Blake worked the two cash registers, seeing as there was no new inventory to stock that day, Dustin was in the bike shop fixing and cleaning motor bikes, and Tori and Shane were in charge of cleaning around the store. When Hunter got done with another customer, no one paying after them, Hunter's mind started to drift back to the conversation he and his team mates had that morning in Ninja Ops before they left to Storm Chargers.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ninja Ops- Main Chamber

"_-And the Dream card was sealed, thanks to Sakura, and Lee woke up and was fine." Blake explained to his companions. The Cardcaptor group was awake and socializing in Sakura's room, so it was just the rangers in the main chamber of Ops. _

"_But that's not the only thing that happened," Hunter began after his brother. "Kero said the dreams sent by the card can be the future for those that have powers and the dreams can also be what the person desires most. All those unusual dreams we've been having was the Dream card."_

"_Whoa…dude…so you're saying all the wacky dreams we had on Tuesday are the future?" Dustin asked in amazement while thinking back to his own dream._

"_And desires, yes," Blake confirmed with a smile in happiness and a bit excitement, just loving the thought of his dream of him and Cam getting married one day is actually gonna be happening._

_Cam smiled at his bubbly boyfriend in amusement. "What's got you so happy?" _

_Blake looked up at him and waved it off in dismissal. "Hmm? Oh, no, it's nothing…just got informed about something great." He said still smiling in pure joy. _

_Hunter looked at his brother and shook his head slowly with a small smile in his own amusement, still not believing he can't tell Cam what he and Blake will become later down the road. Then his small smile disappeared completely when the thoughts of his own dreams came back to him along with the realization that dawned on him about them. He looked at his friends with a grave look in his eyes. "Guys…," Hunter spoke solemnly. "…Remember what I told you about that dream I had about Lee being kidnapped?" His friends nodded. Hunter continued. "I had a second one; it showed bits and pieces of two creatures, something like Lothor's creations. Since we now just found out our dreams can be foretelling-"_

"_-You think your dream about Lee getting kidnapped is?" Cam finished._

_Hunter nodded. "Yes, I do."_

"_We should all be keeping our eyes and ears open, then; be on the lookout for anything suspicious or potentially dangerous." Shane suggested. Everyone agreed._

_~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hunter snapped out of his thoughts just in time to check out another customer's stuff. When five o'clock hit, the rangers could finally check out and go home. When everyone was going to their desired places after they got off work, Hunter went back to Ninja Ops to look for Lee, but when he called for him and looked around he couldn't find him. When he walked back into the main chamber after searching the bedrooms the Cardcaptors were staying in, he saw sensei on the super computer's control panel.

"Hey, sensei, have you seen Lee?" He asked their sensei turned Guiney pig.

Sensei looked at him. "Ah, yes, I believe he said he was going to Blue Bay park." He replied.

Hunter smiled. "Kay, thanks." He said before walking out of Ninja Ops and toward the park.

* * *

Blue Bay Park

Lee was walking around the park with his hands in his jacket pockets while looking at the ground as he walked. He was on a trail that lead into the woods. There was no one around really, so he didn't have to worry about bumping in to someone. He was thinking back to that voice he heard in that dream he had yesterday from the Dream card.

"_You are heading into serious danger very soon, young wolf." _

"_You must be prepared and trust in your heart for what you know is true."_

"_May the power of lightning and the moon guide and light your way. Good luck, young sorcerer."_

'_What does that mean? It's gotta mean something.'_ Lee's thoughts went to Hunter. Sakura told him how much Hunter worried about him that night even after he knew he was in no real danger. He blushed at the thought of Hunter fretting over him and being all protective.'_I wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel about him.'_

"Ooh, I spy with my little eye a little magical boy!" A male voice declared.

In alarm, Lee looked up and saw two mysterious figures coming from his front and his back. One was in a brown cloak and the other was a shark based creature with a shark-like helmet.

"A magical boy that's coming with us." Said the shark-like creature.

Lee stood his ground and was in a ready position to fight. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

The shark-like creature scoffed. "Like you have a choice." Then the cloaked figure behind Lee grabbed him and the shark-like creature ceased an attempted strike from their captive and teleported out.

* * *

Later that day, in the late afternoon Hunter was walking on the beach deep in thought. He couldn't find Lee, hasn't seen him all day which got him bummed out. He figured he was with Sakura and Madison. He was really looking forward to seeing him after work even if only for a few minutes. Just being in his presence made him happy; Hunter sighed. _'God, I've got it bad.'_

"Hey! Hunter!" A familiar female voice called.

He looked behind him and spotted Tori running up to him. He gave her a small smile and continued walking when she caught up to him. "Hey, Tor."

Tori noticed his gloomy response and looked at him quizzically. "Wow…what's got you so down?"

"I couldn't find Lee today. I was wanting to see him after work."

Tori smiled knowingly. "Oh~." Tori found it so unbelievably cute how the rough-and-tough Hunter could be so affected by someone so much, especially someone as kind and fun-loving as Lee. It was just too adorable to her to see her friend like this.

Hunter caught the implication in her voice and looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

The smile never left Tori's face as she met Hunter's eyes. "You were looking forward to spending time with your crush today." She stated.

Hunter froze in his steps and turned surprised eyes to Tori. "What?!"

She faced Hunter fully and rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, come on, Hunter, everyone knows you like him," She paused for a couple seconds. "Ah, well…everyone except for Dustin, probably…but mostly everyone knows, so just ask him out already."

Hunter was lost for words. "…How…how did you…?"

She raised a brow. "How did I know you're gay? Honestly, I didn't know, no one really knew until Lee and his friends showed up. We all saw how you acted around Lee and we figured it was obvious. So are you gonna ask the boy out or what?"

Hunter looked at the sand. "I keep wanting to, but my doubts keep holding me back…but this time I'm gonna do it the next time I see him."

Tori smiled. "Good," Tori was about to say more, but was interrupted by their communicators beeping. Tori answered hers while Hunter listened. "Tori, here."

"_Tori__,_" It was Cam. "_Is Hunter with you_?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"_You guys better come to Ninja Ops quickly, we have a big issue_."

"Alright, on our way." Hunter replied before Tori cut the connection.

"Wonder what the issue is." Tori wondered.

"Let's go find out." Said Hunter as they made their way to Tori's van and headed to Ops.

* * *

By the time they got there the rest of the rangers were there surrounding Cam's chair, Cam in the chair waiting for them. Sakura and Madison were still out. And because of the emergency, Kero left to fly after them and let them know that their ranger friends have trouble.

"What is it Cam?" Tori asked when she and Hunter made it to the group.

Cam looked over his shoulder at Tori, seeing Hunter also, but when his eyes landed on Hunter, Cam's eyes turned worried and empathetic. "I think you guys better take a look at this," Cam turned back fully in his chair and pulled up something on the computer. "It's a message from Lothor's ship." Cam pushed play and the message began to play.

"_Hello, rangers__,_" A shark-like creature said. "_I picked up a little something that you might be interested in._" The screen then was turned to reveal Lee with his hands tied behind his back, his ankles tied together, and his body tied against a poll. All the rangers – except Cam who already saw the footage – were shocked. Hunter's eyes widened at the sight of Lee in Lothor's ship tied up from head to toe like some animal. His eyes blazed with anger. That monster looked a lot like the one he saw in his dream. Damn! Those dreams were a glimpse of the future.

'_What the hell is he doing with him? He better not dare touch him or I swear I'll leave none of him left!' _ Hunter thought in rage.

The screen turned back to the shark-like creature. "_He really is an interesting bag of tricks. I might keep him just for kicks and giggles,_" Now, that made Hunter even angrier. "_If you want your precious magic boy, you're just gonna have to take him from me._" He chuckled evilly before ending the message.

Cam closed the video and turned his chair to look at his fellow rangers. He held concern, dread, and empathy in his eyes. And those were not for just Lee alone. A tense silence filled the room for a minute after the video was shown until Cam spoke. "That was sent just a few minutes before I called you." He said softly.

"Why would Lothor want Lee?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"Maybe because he's getting in the way with his plans to destroy us. I mean, he and his friends did save our butts the last time. Maybe Lothor saw that and now he poses a threat." Shane suggested.

"That makes sense," Said Tori. After she said that she caught a glimpse of Hunter in her peripheral when she looked at Shane and she saw Hunter with his head down, his bangs shielding his eyes from her view and his hands were clenched in to tight fists at his sides….and….was Hunter trembling? Tori looked over at Hunter now with worry as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hunter? Are you okay?" Hunter said nothing, not even acknowledging her there or her touch. Tori dropped her hand from his shoulder and gazed at her other team mates a little scared at how Hunter was ignoring her completely, which he hasn't done since around the time he and his brother first joined the team. Everyone's attention was on Hunter now.

Shane walked over a little closer to Hunter to get a good look at him. He was still trembling, his head still down and fists clenched tightly. To Shane, he looked like he was about to explode. He spoke hesitantly. "Hunter?..."Again, nothing. "…Man, talk to us. Are you alright? You're really scaring us here." Still he said nothing, just stood there…his position never changing.

Blake walked over, walked passed Dustin, Cam, Tori, and Shane until he was right in front of Hunter. He took in Hunter's condition…and there was only one thing to do when he got like this….he hugged him. Hardly anyone knew this, but Blake's hugs were famous. They had a special calming affect that no one can explain. Maybe it was because he applied the perfect amount of pressure and maybe it was just the genuine emotions Blake put into the embrace….whatever it was…it worked every time.

When Blake hugged him Hunter stopped shaking and completely froze. This made the other rangers nervous – except Cam since he's experienced Blake's hugs before. They didn't know if Hunter was going to push him away or not. But to their surprise and relief Hunter's fists unclenched and his arms came up and wrapped around Blake tightly in return. When Blake spoke, his voice sounded more gentle then they were used to, it was so gentle and soft that it passed over their ears like butter, like a motherly tone.

"Shhh, breathe…it's going to be okay, _he's_ going to be okay. We'll get him back in one piece, I promise. You've gotta calm down now…we won't be able to do this right if you don't calm yourself down." He said while rubbing soothing motions on his back.

Hunter calmed immediately and gave Blake a thankful sqeeze before letting go.

"Umm…did we miss something?" Came a female voice.

Everyone turned around to see Madison, Sakura, and Kero standing near the entrance. It was Madison that had spoken. They just got there not too long ago and saw Hunter and Blake hugging. All they knew was that the rangers had trouble and they needed to come back here immediately.

"Yes, lots." Cam answered from his chair.

"Lee's been kidnapped by Lothor." Shane informed.

"What?!" Sakura, Madison, and Kero said in unison.

"Why?" Asked Sakura.

"We figure it was because you guys helped us last time and now he wants to get rid of you to get rid of us, starting with Lee." Tori replied.

"Oh, this is terrible!" Said Madison.

"How are we getting him back?" Sakura asked them.

"It's not good for all of us to be on that ship, so only some of us should go, so who's going?" Cam asked.

"There's no doubt I'm going." Hunter said in determination.

"Me, too." Said Sakura.

"I better go with you if you're going, Sakura." Kero decided and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"One more should go." Said Cam. The remaining rangers looked at each other and came to an understanding.

"I will." Shane decided.

Cam nodded. "Okay…be careful. It's always extremely dangerous to go up there. Never let your guard down." The four going nodded in understanding.

Before they left Dustin walked over to Shane and hugged him before giving him a long heart felt kiss. "Come back to me in one piece." He said before kissing him again.

Shane smiled. "I always do and I always will, Dust. Love you."

Dustin smiled in return. "Love you, too." When they separated Shane and Hunter morphed.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger form, ha!"

Now it was Sakura's turn. "Oh, key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!" Sakura now had her wand in hand and ready.

After they were morphed and Sakura got her staff, they joined back at each other's side and Cam teleported them to Lothor's ship. When they were gone Cam mumbled to himself. "Good luck, guys."

* * *

Lothor's Ship

"So…that's what you are," Lothor mussed. "A sorcerer…didn't think those were still around, let alone here," He paused. "Where are you from, boy?" Lothor was standing in front of Lee, who was thoroughly tied to a poll that was eleven steps from Lothor's throne, the two that captured him are hanging out against the nearest wall behind the tied up Lee.

Lee looked up at him and glared. "Like I'm telling you." He said heatedly. They had beaten him up until he told Lothor that he and his friends are sorcerers. His muscles in his abdomen are hurt and sore and probably had some bruises. He also had a few bruises on his face from being punched and smacked around.

"Hmm, no matter, now that I know you and those other two pipsqueaks and their guard dog hold pure magic, I'm going to take it from you." Lothor decided with an evil smirk.

Lee's eyes widen. "No! Taking me is one thing, but leave them alone!"

Lothor laughed. "Oh, you can scream all you want, that won't stop me from taking a good source of power," Lothor then looked at the two that captured Lee. "Vexacus, Motodrone! Since you successfully captured what I asked for once, you may do as you please with him before I drain him of his magic."

The two creatures were surprised, but thrilled. "Yes, thanks, master," Replied Motodrone before Lothor left the room and they both walked over to Lee to stand in front of him. "What should we do first Vexacus?"

Vexacus pretended to think. "Hmm…oh, I know…how about we make him do us a magic trick? Like give us stronger weapons to defeat the Power Rangers."

"Ooh, I like that idea!" Motodrone said happily before they started to advance on Lee.

Lee cringed from them the best he could being all tied up and sore and all. They were just about to touch him again when….

"Step away from our friend!" A defiant female voice said.

Lee's eyes widen. He knew that voice. Could it really be…? Vexacus and Motodrone turned around and saw three humans and a small yellow creature with wings floating beside them. Lee saw them and sighed in relief, tears coming to his eyes. He thought he wouldn't see them again.

"It's really you…" Lee said weakly with a small smile, he finally let down his walls of a tough exterior, not being able to fight anymore.

"Yeah, Lee, it's really us. Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Sakura reassured.

"Oh, how cute, a rescue party." Vexacus mocked.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to crash it." Said Motodrone before they attacked. Shane took on Vexacus while Motodrone advanced on Sakura and Hunter.

"Hunter, I'll take this guy on, you go free Lee." Sakura said.

Hunter nodded and ran over to Lee. He was all bruised up and he looked exhausted. This made Hunter very angry. He can't imagine what they did to him, doesn't even want to think about it, if he does who knows how long before he goes off like a bomb and they'll never make it out of here. Hunter got to work on untying him. Damn, it was a lot of knots! "It's okay, Lee, I'm here now. You'll be okay," As Hunter worked on untying him, Lee's eyes began to droop. Hunter noticed. "Lee, please stay awake. I know you're tired, baby, but you have to stay awake. I almost got you untied." Lee was so tired he didn't respond to Hunter calling him 'baby'. He heard it, but he thinks his fatigue was just getting to him too much and was teasing him now. Finally Hunter got him completely free and he was about to fall to the ground, but Hunter caught him in time and lifted him in to his arms; one arm under his shoulders and the other under his legs.

Lee looked up at him with half hooded eyes and a weak smile. "I knew you would come for me. Thank you." He spoke softly before he nuzzled his head against Hunter and fell asleep. Hunter laid his helmet covered head on top of Lee's before lifting it back up now with rage in his eyes. Those low life freaks hurt Lee. Now they were going to pay for it. Hunter let Lee's legs loose for a minute to extend his hand out towards the two monsters that took Lee and shot out bursts of lightning at them when Shane and Sakura shoved the monsters back. The lightning was so great and powerful that it destroyed the two monsters in no time. It surprised Shane and Sakura, who weren't expecting it.

Hunter carried an unconscious Lee over to his three friends. "I got him, we have to hurry back."

"I'm with ya there," Replied Shane before he pressed a button on his communicator. "Okay, Cam, we're set."

"_Alright, Shane. I'm transporting you now.__" _ Cam answered.

As they were being transported, Lothor came in the room and saw someone teleporting out. He quickly looked at where his captive is and noticed he's gone. He shook in anger. "Curse you, retched rangers!"

* * *

Ninja Ops

Lee was now in his room tucked into bed, but still was unconscious. Cam fixed him up. He had to put bandages around his torso, some band aides on his face, and had to wake him to give him some medicine for his mild concussion. Everyone was in the room standing by for the news on Lee's condition.

"Well," Cam began as he sat up from Lee's bedside. "Other than a few cuts and bruises, and a mild concussion he's just fine," Everyone looked relived. "With some rest he should be fine, but I would make sure he doesn't do any hard labor or lift anything heavy until the muscles in his abdomen fully heal, they are very sore and strained." Cam said.

Hunter gave a small smile. "Thanks Cam."

"Yeah, Thanks a lot for taking care of him." Sakura said with a smile.

Cam gave a small smile back. "It's no trouble." Cam then left the room. The others did as well except Hunter. Other than him Sakura was the last one to leave the room, but she saw Hunter lagging behind just staring at Lee with a far off look. She turned back around and walked over to Hunter and put a hand on his shoulder, which made Hunter look over at her.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. I know him very well…he's really strong…he'll get through this, especially with someone like you by his side," She smiled. "So don't worry yourself too much, okay?"

Hunter gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay…thanks Sakura." Sakura patted him on his shoulder before leaving. Hunter looked back down at Lee. God, he looked so torn up. And all this time he thought he was with Sakura and Madison. He should have looked into it more, maybe then he would've been able to prevent this. He walked closer and bent down on his knees and laid his arms on his bed. Hunter can't stop thinking that even though Lee is beat up, he still looks beautiful. His hand raised up and made it to Lee's face and ran the back of his hand against his wounded face.

He was so entranced by him it was unbelievable. It's so unbelievable how someone can make him feel this way, things he only ever felt for his family and also things he's never felt in his life. He ended up leaning down closer and closer to Lee's face, so close that his lips could almost but not quite touch his lips. He stared at them…then his eyes flicked up to Lee's eyes to see if he was still asleep…then he looked back down at his lips and finally…he kissed him. It was light and sweet. Hunter got pleasure chills running up and down his body at the contact. After a bit Hunter finally, but reluctantly separated from Lee's lips, and then he nuzzled his nose before getting up to leave, but as he just about reached the doorway he heard his name being called.

"Hunter…"

It was Lee, he awoke. Hunter turned back to see that Lee was indeed awake. He still looked tired. He tried to sit up but the injuries of his abdomen stopped him in the process and made him lay back down flat on the bed in pain.

Hunter quickly closed the door and hurried over to him. "You shouldn't try to get up yet, you're still pretty sore." Hunter scolded gently as he resumed his position back at Lee's bedside.

Lee looked up at Hunter with questioning eyes. "What happened?"

"Well…after you fell asleep in my arms I destroyed those two monsters that did this to you," When Hunter mentioned Lee's wounds Hunter brought his hand up to a specific band aide-covered dark bruise with a cut over it and gingerly ran his thumb over it with care and love. Lee blushed at this action. "We teleported back here and Cam took care of your wounds and placed you here to rest. Cam said you only have cuts, bruises, and a mild concussion. Other than that, you should be fine, but you need to not do any heavy labor or lift anything heavy until your abdomen is fully healed. He said it's heavily sore and strained."

Lee let out a sigh. "I'm not surprised by that telling by how hard and how many times they hit me there."

Something flashed in Hunter's eyes briefly before he spoke. "I tore'em apart good for that for you; they won't be touching you ever again." He assured him.

Lee smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Hunter grabbed Lee's hand with his own and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Lee blushed again and looked down at the bed sheets afraid he might burst if he didn't look away. While Hunter held Lee's hand his other reached out to direct his face back up at him. Hunter smiled when he met his eyes again.

"I want to tell you something….something that I've wanted to say to you right after the day I met you. You gotta know that I…I've never felt like this for someone before, yet I do…when it comes to you. I've grown such strong feelings for you…and I want to tell you that…I love you…I really, truly do so much." Hunter spoke with more emotion than he ever had before. God, this kid makes him do so many new things he never imagined himself doing.

Lee was speechless. His mouth was open, he was blinking blankly. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked really stupid right now because he feels like it. He finally found his tongue after a few seconds. "Y…you really love me?"

Hunter grinned down at him. "Mmhmm." He answered in a hum.

Lee smiled wide and pulled Hunter in to a hug. Lee started to giggle in joy. "I love you, too!"

Now, that took Hunter by surprise. He didn't expect him to love him back, especially so quickly. Hunter leaned back from the hug to look at him. "You do?"

Lee kept smiling. "Mmhmm." He mimicked playfully from Hunter's previous answer, which made Hunter laugh. Hunter then leaned down and kissed Lee. And this time he was awake, and damn this one was better than the first because Lee's lips were even more amazing when they responded to him. Hunter felt that feeling again, those pleasure chills surging up and down his body in tinny bursts like fireworks. He loved the feeling, even more so because it was Lee that was making him feel that way. They finally separated and now were smiling like idiots.

"I love you." Hunter said again.

"Love you, too." Lee responded happily.

There was a peaceful silence between them. Then Hunter remembered what Cam said before he left.

"_With some rest he should be fine."_

Hunter then spoke. "You better go back to sleep, you need it." Hunter leaned in one more time to give him a kiss then got up to leave, but Lee grabbed on to his wrist before his hands left the bed.

"Wait! Please don't go. I don't want to be left alone after…." He trailed off, but Hunter understood.

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep, then."

Lee smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Hunter."

"Anything for you." So Hunter sat next to Lee's head lying on his pillow and Lee fell back asleep in no time at all.

* * *

End chap. 7


	8. A Wet Afternoon and a Slippery Guest

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 8: A Wet Afternoon and a Slippery House Guest

It was now morning and, for once, Cam wasn't up near the break of dawn. Nope, he was still snug in his white and green sheeted bed sleeping soundly. But Cam was not alone in his room this morning. Unknowingly to him, the form of his boyfriend was lying next to him. He was on top of the blankets and fully clothed in his academy uniform just watching his boyfriend sleep, for this was a rare thing for Blake to be the one awake and watching while Cam was the one sleeping in. Normally it was flipped the other way. Even though Blake was in Cam's room early in the morning, he did not, however, sleep here. He slept at his and his brother's apartment.

He woke up this morning at the usual time he did, at ten AM, whereas Cam liked to wake up at seven AM, and came over here to Ninja Ops to see Cam when he found him still asleep in bed, so he's currently watching him as he sleeps. Blake touched him every now and then, like running the back of his hand down his face and running his fingers through his hair lovingly. Currently he was running his fingers through his hair again, but he paused as Cam breathed loudly, sounding like he was awakening. Cam then shifted to lying on his side facing Blake and subconsciously moved in closer to Blake's soothing touch, making Blake smile as he continued his actions.

After a while of this, Cam began to slowly wake. As he opened his temporary blurry eyes Blake's face began to come in to focus, and made a slow smile start to appear on Cam's face. Blake then stopped his hand and pulled it back to his side and gazed happily at Cam.

"Morning." Cam greeted groggily.

"Morning," Blake greeted back. "Never thought I'd ever see you sleep in this late. You must've been really tired yesterday."

Cam stretched and yawned. "Yeah, I was. What time is it?"

Blake smiled. "11:30."

Cam looked surprised. "Geez, that _is_ late."

Blake giggled cutely. "Yeah, but at least you got good sleep, that's always good." Blake then moved to sit up. "Come on, sleepy head, let's get you ready for the day."

* * *

Shane and Dustin have been up for about two hours and a half since they woke up, and were currently at the motocross track. Shane was watching Dustin ride, watching him try to beat Hunter and Blake's current time of a minute and forty-five seconds. Shane had his stopwatch and was timing him. When Dustin crossed the finish line Shane pushed the button on his watch and looked down at it and smiled.

Dustin walked over to Shane as he took off his helmet and gazed at him expectantly. "Well? How did I do?"

Shane looked up at him with a smile. "You were behind five seconds."

Dustin looked excited about that. "Dude, really?!" He looked at the watch and his grin widened. "Oh, that's awesome! I can't wait to tell Hunter and Blake! They better watch out, I'll be smoken'em soon."

Shane gazed at his boyfriend happily, very proud of him. "You definitely will be," Dustin has improved a lot on his racing time in the last few weeks. Shane heard from Kelly that Dustin was a minute late from when she timed him last comparing to the brothers' race time. And now for him to get only five seconds behind the thunder brothers' time? It was great. Since Dustin has been riding his bike for an hour, they decided to go hangout at Dustin's house so they can have some rest.

* * *

Before all that happened, Lee and Hunter were in Lee's room. Hunter had gotten there a little before his brother, so he doesn't know for sure if Blake is there. He and Lee were sitting on the bed talking about things, all things. Hunter's back was against the wall the bed was up against, and Lee was sitting between Hunter's legs cuddling up to the crimson ninja's chest affectionately with Hunter's arms lovingly around him, holding him close. Lee's wounds were a bit better than yesterday, but they still needed more time to heal. Since they're going out now, they were more open about their feelings and hid nothing from each other.

"How do you feel today?" Hunter asked tenderly.

Lee nuzzled Hunter's chest lovingly before answering. "A little better, but still sore."

Hunter hummed in confirmation while rubbing soothing motions on his back with his hand. "That's expected. It might take a few days for you to fully heal,"

From the talk about his injuries, Lee began to have flashbacks about that night…him being taken…..beaten. He cuddled closer to Hunter as much as he could from the terrible memories plaguing his mind, trying to bat them away. Hunter noticed Lee's discomfort and soothed him by hugging him tightly to him.

"What's wrong, my love? You're acting as if I'm going to disappear." Hunter asked as he looked down at his cute little sorcerer in slight worry.

Lee lifted his face from Hunter's chest and gazed up at him with anxiousness in his eyes. "It's just that…ever since they took me….I feel like they're going to pop out and do it again if I'm not close to you."

Hunter gazed down at the Cardcaptor with assuredness and determination while cupping one of Lee's cheeks with his hand. "Hey," He began gently and comfortingly. "That will never happen again, okay? Cam is working on making some communicators for you and your friends so we can contact each other. They will never lay a hand on you again, I'll make sure of that, baby. You're safe."

Lee smiled up at him; his fears put to ease, and gave him a loving kiss. "Love you." Lee said after they ended their kiss.

Hunter leaned in so that his nose touched Lee's and smiled. "Love you, too, baby." Hunter then froze. What they just said…..it sounded familiar. It sounded just like….one of the dreams he had. So that's how that happened. Then his thoughts and the silence was interrupted by a loud sexual moan that sounded an awful lot like Blake. Then it was heard again but louder this time and the pleasure filled voice moaned out Cam.

Yep, that was Blake alright…Blake _and_ Cam…having sex it sounded like, no mistake in it. Hunter leaned his head heavily against the wall behind him, his eyes shut tight in annoyance with a look of disgust on his face. Not disgust of Cam and Blake being together, no. He was very happy for his brother and his friend to have found love for each other. But _hearing_ Cam and Blake together he wasn't so fond of. Who wants to hear their sibling and one of their best friends have sex? You would have to be some sick, twisted person to not get at least a little disturbed. They couldn't hear them anymore now, thankfully. Lee's face was red with embarrassment, trying to hide his face in Hunter's academy uniform.

Hunter sighed in annoyance. "Sorry you had to hear that. Sounds like Cam and Blake are at it again. They're like rabbits, I swear."

Lee didn't lift his head; he just kept it buried as he spoke. "It's fine," Lee tried to will the blush that had formed to go away before he turned his head to rest his cheek against Hunter. "I've experienced it before, but with Tori and Julian."

Hunter gazed down at Lee curiously, interested about the two names mentioned. "Tori and…Julian?" He asked curiously.

Lee looked up at him and clarified. "Oh, just some people I know from back home. Tori is Sakura's older brother and Julian is Tori's best friend and boyfriend," Hunter hummed in understanding and Lee continued. "When I'm at Sakura's house I'll….hear them sometimes." Lee had a look of disgust, which looked so adorable it made Hunter laugh at how cute he looked. Lee looked up at him and pouted, making him look even cuter. "It's not funny, it's gross."

Hunter laughed more. When he calmed himself he explained the reason for him laughing. "No…no, it is gross to hear someone have sex, especially if it's someone you know. I was laughing at how cute your face looked when you were talking about them doing it."

Lee stopped pouting and now had a look of understanding. "Oh."

"Today's your birthday." Hunter said in a smile.

Lee smiled. "Yeah."

Hunter leaned in till his nose was touching Lee's and did an eskimo kiss. "Happy 18th birthday, birthday boy."

Lee giggled at the gesture. "Thanks."

"So…is there anything you're want'in?" Hunter asked in interest.

Lee thought a minute. "Well…no, I can't really think up specifics."

"That's fine, I was just checking. I'll find you the perfect gift based on my knowledge about you."

Lee grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. "You're as perfect as a gift can get." Hunter grinned back at that and wrapped Lee up in his arms and kissed him deeply.

* * *

That afternoon the rangers and Cardcaptors – Kero included, hiding out in Sakura's bag – were all currently at a local pool having a pool party for Lee's birthday.

It was indoors and there were a lot of other people there when they got there, but the number started to decrease after half an hour. A few were still there other than the rangers and Cardcaptors, but they were at the other side of the large pool. There was a large mushroom with water coming off the top of it, dripping down like rain off an umbrella of which Cam and Blake were relaxing under together. Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Lee were playing with a beach ball and seeing how long they can keep it in the air, and the girls were in a circle talking.

Blake sighed in content. "We need more days like these." He said softly. He and Cam were sitting side by side under the mushroom umbrella holding hands, Blake's head leaning on Cam's shoulder as they watched their friends have fun together.

Cam nodded. "Yeah…it sure is nice, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." Blake replied.

* * *

It was Lee and Hunter against Shane and Dustin in a game of water volleyball. They were hitting a beach ball in the air and seeing who would be the one to slip up and let the ball hit the water. Whoever did is called out of the game till a new one starts. So far all of them were doing good.

"I got it!" Dustin called as the beach ball was hit toward him and Shane. The ball bounced in the air to Lee who hit it back up in the air and Hunter hit it towards Shane. It kept going back and forth between Shane and Hunter a couple times before it came back to Dustin again, but as Dustin was about to hit the ball a slim current of water whirled around Dustin's ankle and pushed his foot, making him lose his footing and making him miss the ball.

"That makes you out, dude." Hunter stated to Dustin.

Dustin looked bummed and a little confused. "Aw man!"

"What happened, man? You're usually good at keeping a ball in the air." Shane asked in surprise.

Dustin started looking down in the water gazing down at his feet. "I don't know, but I know it wasn't my fault. Felt like someth'in pushed me."

Shane's brows furrowed. "Pushed you?" Shane then also started looking down in the water around Dustin. "I don't see anything." Shane stated.

Dustin sighed. "Oh well, I'll be back next game." The game continued after that.

* * *

"So you have an older brother, that's cool. Good choice in name." Said Tori.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, he has a boyfriend who is also his best friend who's name is Julian. He is the false form of my second guardian, Yue."

"Oh, so do Tori and Julian know about you and Lee being sorcerers and about Kero and Yue?" Tori asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, they do, but it was quite a while before they found out." Madison answered.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at the memory. "Tori had major suspicions of Kero just being one of my stuffed animals ever since I became a Cardcaptor and started to tap in to my magic. He often interrupted Kero and I's conversations and staring down Kero to see if he was really alive. One day he heard something in my room and went upstairs to see what it was before I could and he walked in on Kero eating some sweets I left for him. My dad found out in a similar way. "

Tori shook her head fondly. "You guys live a pretty interesting life."

"We can say the same about you." Madison said in a smile. They all shared a laugh. By now, other than the two groups of friends, only a few people remain at the pool. Some were lounging at the tables and a couple were in the water. So the group of friends were not alone. Suddenly, over by where Kero was still hiding out in Sakura's bag watching over the group, something caught his attention.

"Hmm…yep…I'm definitely getting something." He muttered.

Now the Cardcaptors and the rangers were done swimming and were drying off near two tables with their stuff. The few other people left were lounging at the tables eating.

"Psst, hey, Sakura!" Kero called softly from Sakura's open bag. Sakura looked over at him and bent down to his level.

"What is it, Kero?"

"There's a Clow card present here, use the Sleep card."

Sakura was taken by surprise. "What? A Clow card?"

"Yeah, it seems to be coming from the poo….Uh…Sakura…" Kero said as he looked nervously behind her.

"What?"

"Look." Kero pointed with his cute little paw behind her towards the pool.

She looked behind her to look at the pool and her eyes widen. The pool was slowly turning in to a whirlpool. She stood up and held her hand that was close to her side open to have a card appear in it. During the conversation of Sakura and Kero, Lee was talking to Dustin and Shane when he sensed it. Lee perked up.

"Great…" He muttered sarcastically. Dustin and Shane heard him and gave him curious looks.

"What?" Shane asked.

Lee closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "A Clow card's here."

Dustin and Shane shared surprised looks. "Really…here…today?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad we found it before it caused major trouble, but I wasn't looking forward to finding it on my birthday."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked. He heard some of their conversation and it peeked his interest.

"He says one of those Clow cards are here." Shane informed him. Now that caught all the rangers' and Madison's attention.

Tori's eyes widened when she glanced over to the pool.

"…Umm…guys?" The rangers, Lee, and Madison looked at Tori. "Have you checked the water lately?" She asked sounding a bit nervous. They all seemed a bit confused by that, but they glanced at the water and they were surprised to see a slow developing whirlpool.

Lee looked over at Sakura who was also looking at the whirlpool.

"Sakura."

Sakura met his gaze and nodded. "Right," She then threw the card in front of her that was in her hand. "Sleep!" A small blue fairy came out of the card and began to fly over to the remaining people in the building and put them to sleep. Kero flew out seeing that the coast was clear, then Sakura dug in her bag for the Clow key then said the incantation.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!" She now held the sealing wand in hand while her friends, old and new, stood by. Kero floated beside her as the card sensed that it had been found out and began to whirl the water out of the pool and up in the air above the pool. "A card that controls water…isn't that…the Watery card?" Sakura guessed.

Kero nodded. "It seems to be, if it isn't the Wave. They can be similar when it comes to their powers." Sakura nodded in understanding. Hunter got closer to Lee protectively as the Watery card began to make its self known. Lee felt a sense of joy and security at that.

"Get ready! Here it comes!" Kero announced as the card was about to shoot water at them.

"Shield!" Sakura shouted and the Shield card formed bubbles of force fields around each of them to stop the pelting water from hitting them. "I'm the one you want! Come and get me!" She challenged before she used Fly to fly on her staff and draw the Watery away from her friends. The card took the bait and began chasing her in a stream of water, sometimes pelting her with thin streams of water. As Lee watched Sakura maneuver around the large pool room he began to think of a strategy to bring down Watery.

'_There's gotta be an effective way to stop this card in its tracks…,' _ Lee thought. _'Water reacts to three out of the five elements. It's stunned by lightning, but that's too risky if people are in contact with the same body of water, so that's out._ _It freezes by using wind, but that's no good either since the temperature in here isn't cold enough to keep it frozen long, so that leaves…' _ Lee's eyes then fill with realization. He looked up at Sakura still flying around with the Watery chasing her. "Sakura, I have an idea!" He called. Sakura briefly glanced at him in recognition as she dodged yet another attempt at being knocked off her staff. "Bring it this way!" Lee finished. Hunter looked worried at that idea.

"Lee, are you sure?" Hunter asked.

Lee gazed up at him with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine. I've got an idea all thought through." Hunter gazed into his eyes for certainty, and he found it.

"Okay…just be careful." Hunter replied a bit more calmed, but still a bit worried.

Lee nodded. "I will." He leaned up and kissed him briefly before turning back toward the chase between Sakura and Watery and opened his right hand that was at his side, and in the blink of an eye his sword was in his hand. This made Hunter's, as well as the other rangers' eyes widen with surprise, not knowing how he did that. Then Lee held his left hand out beside him and opened his hand and a slip of paper suddenly appeared in it. Lee gazed with determination at Sakura coming his way with the Watery card close behind her. Lee was ready to put his plan to action.

"I really hope you have a good plan, Lee!" Sakura called as she got closer to Lee and the others down below.

"Yeah, kid, what do ya got planned?" Kero asked who was now beside him.

"You'll see." He replied.

Just when Sakura got close enough to her friends, she immediately pulled up on her staff and shot straight up in the air and did a 180 loop and was now behind Watery, making Watery an open target for Lee. "All yours, Lee!" Sakura called. Lee then took his chance, everyone watching him curiously.

"Element, fire!" He shouted as he threw the slip of paper in front of him and held his sword sideways behind the paper. Blasts of fire then came out from the paper and swirled around Watery. The rangers' jaws were on the floor as they witnessed what looked like fire shooting out of Lee's sword. They all saw nothing but the tornado of fire surrounding Watery as it swirled around it and they could also hear a sizzling sound from it.

When the flames thinned and died out they saw a blue figure drop down to the ground in front of them; it was Watery, but without all the water surrounding it. Sakura, now on the ground with the others, Kero, and Madison looked relieved while the rangers stood still in awe and surprise. The rangers had never seen anything like that before.

Kero pumped his fist in the air and brought it down happily. "Ye-h-eah! Nice think'in, kid!"

Sakura now stood near it and swung her staff. "Return to your power confined, Watery card!" Watery was sucked into the new formed card and flew over to Sakura who clasped it in her hand. She then turned to Lee with a smile. "Yeah, Lee, that was nice thinking. Thanks for the help."

Lee's sword magically disappeared before he smiled back. "Sure."

"That was amazing! And I got it all on camera!" Madison gushed. Sakura and Lee laughed sheepishly at Madison's antics.

"What…_what_ was _that_ !"

The Cardcaptors looked over to the rangers at the sound of Blake's voice and tried to hold in a laugh when they saw their faces. The rangers were still so amazed and shocked at what Lee just did. Lee finally realized why they were that way two seconds later and began to explain.

"I used enchanted paper."

"How did your sword appear then disappear out of thin air?" Dustin asked. He thought that was the coolest thing.

Lee smiled. "As a sorcerer, I have the power of summoning."

"Damn, Hunter….you got a hell of a boyfriend there." Blake commented impressed.

Hunter smiled and had a look in his eyes that Lee never saw there before, or at least never noticed; lust. "Yep…I sure do." Lee blushed.

* * *

The gang was back at Ninja Ops and were around the table which had a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Lee' on it and had an 18 candle above the words. The table was also littered with presents, which – the ones given from the rangers – were the same color as its giver's ranger color, so it was no secret which present was from who. They decided to open presents first before eating cake. The presents were in display in front of him and he decided to go for the light blue present first, which made Tori excited. Lee began opening it and got to a box. Once he opened that he was face to face with a green short sleeved shirt that had a dragon on the middle of the chest. The dragon was yellow, orange, and red. He loved it. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Tori, I love it. The dragon looks cool."

Tori smiled. "I thought so, too, you're welcome."

Lee then went to the next present. This time he reached for red. When he opened it he saw a necklace; it was made of black string and had a long green crystal hanging from it flanked by small silver spheres on each side.

"Wow…this is beautiful. Thanks Shane, it's great."

Shane grinned in pride, happy he got a good present. He wasn't too sure if he would like it. Lee then moved on to present number three, which was green. Lee grinned at the present Cam got him when he opened it. It was a clock with the Yin-Yang symbol in the middle.

"This is awesome, Cam, thanks." Cam smiled back. Lee opened two more presents before he got to the dark red present. His heart was beating a little faster in excitement and anticipation. He was wondering what Hunter had gotten him. He tore the paper and was amazed at what he saw. It was a palm sized green statue carving of a wolf. Lee grinned at Hunter.

"I love it, thank you Hunter."

Hunter grinned back. "Told ya I'd find the perfect gift, didn't I?"

Lee giggled. "Yeah, you did." Lee then continued to open presents then they ate cake.

"Yeah, cake! Get me a piece! Get me a piece!" Kero said cheerfully. The gang laughed and talked and teased as they all ate cake. Lee sat in Hunter's lap, Hunter deeming it the 'Birthday boy's throne', which Everyone got a crack out of. Hunter wrapped his arms possessively around Lee and whispered in his ear.

"Happy birthday, Lee-lee." And Hunter kissed his cheek. Lee blushed at the new nickname and leaned in closer to his crimson red ninja boyfriend and sighed contently.

'_This is, by far, the best birthday I ever had.'_ Lee thought happily.

* * *

End chap. 8


	9. A Froggy Day

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 9: A Froggy Day

Five days later, now a Thursday afternoon, Lee, Sakura, and Madison were taking a relaxing walk through the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor, now coming up to a bridge with water running under it.

"It sure is quite foggy today." Madison mussed as she glanced around.

"Yeah, it's really thick over by the water." Replied Sakura.

"Well, it is warm out and the air is humid, bound to be foggy sooner or later." Lee mussed. He was wearing the new necklace today that Shane got him and wore it along with a black short sleeved shirt. They were silent for a little while before Sakura spoke.

"So Lee…you and Hunter have been going out for almost a week now, how's it going?" She asked curiously. Madison gazed at him also wanting to know.

Lee grinned and looked at the partly cloudy sky. "So great…he's everything I've ever wanted in a guy and more."

Madison smiled, happy for her friend. "Really?"

"Yeah…he's charming, kind, smart, talented, we have a lot in common, I feel safe around him, and not to mention he is _incredibly_ sexy." Lee replied getting all dreamy eyed at the thought of his amazing man. The girls laughed at his antics.

"That's great Lee, we're glad you're happy." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, you deserve someone great, and I believe Hunter is just that very great someone." Said Madison.

Lee gazed at them both and smiled gratefully. He had such wonderful friends. "Thanks, guys…that means a lot."

"So have you guys gone on a date yet?" Sakura asked.

Lee smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we have, two actually." Madison and Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Oo, really?" Madison mussed.

"Were they fun?" Sakura asked.

Lee grinned. "Very fun. I think he might be 'The One', guys." Sakura and Madison shared excited looks before looking back at Lee.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Sakura mussed.

"Yes, it would be. Let's hope, I see a lot of potential in that boy." Said Madison.

Lee hummed in agreement. "Yeah…me, too."

* * *

After a little bit of training, the rangers walked back inside Ninja Ops along with their sensei.

"That was a good training session, rangers, you have done well." Said Kanoi.

"Thank you, sensei." They all replied.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Kanoi then wheeled off.

The rangers walked to the other side of the main room and the wall lifted up to reveal a lounge room with dark brown walls, it had an L shaped couch with pillows that were their ranger colors and a few beanbag chairs. The couch was a six-seater, so all the rangers sat on the couch; from the left Dustin sat first, and then Shane sat next to him, then Tori, and on the right side sat Blake, then Cam, then Hunter. Kero was checking out some other rooms of the underground base.

"That match was pretty good. You got me good a couple times, Shane, you've improved." Hunter stated to Shane as he sat down.

"So have you. You're getting pretty good with your combos." Shane said in a smile. Hunter smiled at the complement.

"So…how are things with you and Lee?" Dustin asked playfully.

Hunter smiled giddily. "It's going fantastic. I'm telling you guys, he is so amazing it's unbelievable. How do you guys feel about him?"

"I like him." Blake stated.

"Yeah, dude, he's pretty cool…especially that lightning thing he can do with his sword and those awesome papers of death!" Dustin said animatedly. The group gave him a look of amusement and disbelief.

"Papers of death, Dustin?" Tori repeated in disbelief and amusement.

Dustin looked at all his friends who were staring at him. He didn't see anything wrong with what he said, so he gave them a 'Duh' look. "Yeah, you know, those pieces of paper Lee used that shot fire!"

"Sutras." All eyes went to Cam.

"What?" Shane asked in confusion.

"Sutras," Cam repeated. "The enchanted piece of paper Lee used…they're called sutras," Understanding appeared on their faces. "They're like spells, they have many uses." Cam continued.

"Okay, sutras then." Dustin corrected.

"You two definitely got the lightning thing in common. What are the odds, huh? It's like he's made for you." Tori stated. Hunter looked sheepish at that.

"Really…you think he's made for me?"

"Absolutely! He even has the same traits as you do." Tori answered.

Hunter gave her a suspicious look. "And what traits are those?"

"Competitive, arrogant, rude, stand-offish…" Tori listed on her fingers playfully.

Hunter's mouth dropped open then he frowned. "Hey!"

Tori laughed as did everyone else. "You know we love you, Hunter," Tori amended. Hunter playfully stuck out his tongue at her and everyone laughed again. "Anyway, he is a pretty great guy, you're lucky." Tori finished.

"I admire his strength and courage; he definitely impresses me, especially when in battle. The same goes for his friends." Cam commented.

"Yeah, I agree. Sakura and Lee can seriously kick some evil butt. I admire Madison for tagging along for every battle even though she has no powers. Now, that takes some real guts." Shane complemented.

"I would like to see how he does in a sparring match; it'd be cool to spar with someone new." Blake stated.

Hunter began to laugh. "Been there, done that, bro."

Blake turned to his brother in interest. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, and believe me, if you're going to take him on in a sparring match be prepared to make good friends with the ground." Hunter replied knowingly.

"He's that good? How many times did he knock you down?" Blake asked sounding surprised. Hunter wasn't the easiest to catch off guard and knock down out of them. If anything, he's one of the hardest second to Cam.

Hunter looked at the ground as he answered hesitantly. "Twice…"

Blake's eyes widen a bit. "Twice? Wow! He must be good then. Now I really want to see him spar."

"Yep, he is pretty good. He has moves I've never seen. We could actually learn a lot from him, I think." Said Hunter.

"Then it's settled. Next sparring match we'll ask him to spar with us." Shane concluded and the others agreed.

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we've gone on two."

"Oo, what were they?" Tori asked curiously.

Hunter huffed out a laugh; girls and their addiction to details. "Our first we went to the beach at night and our second was at the park."

"Aw, that's romantic. I didn't know you were capable of such romance, Hunter." Dustin mussed.

Hunter smirked proudly. "Eh, well, you know, I try."

"Cam and I did the star gazing at the beach, too for our second date." Said Blake while snuggling closer to Cam's side. They talked a little bit more before grouping up and going their separate ways. Tori, Shane, and Dustin went to go hang out at Storm Chargers and see Kelly while Hunter, Cam, and Blake went to hang out in the forest at the back of Ops.

* * *

Hunter, Blake, and Cam were walking through the forest while making small talk.

"So Cam…did you finish those communicators?" Hunter asked as they walked.

"Yes, I did, and I already gave them to Lee as well as Madison, Kero, and Sakura so we can contact them as easily as we can each other." Cam answered while holding Blake's hand. Cam programed a communicator in the Cardcaptor team's phones so all they have to do is press the buttons with their initials on it to contact them.

Hunter felt more secure of their new friends' safety now, but mostly Lee's. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"Not a problem." Cam replied.

"So does this mean Lothor is after Lee and his team?" Blake wondered.

Cam sighed. "Telling by how he abducted Lee right after he and his friends helped us with one of his monsters, sadly, I think so."

"Well, he's got a whole nother thing com'in if he thinks he can mess with our new friends and my boyfriend." Hunter stated passionately. They stopped walking once they got in a comfortable spot of the forest and began to talk some more. "Oh, and speaking of boyfriends, can you two keep it down when others are around. It may have been morning, but that doesn't mean everyone is asleep." Hunter said casually in a slightly teasing tone. Cam looked displeased that Hunter had heard while Blake blushed majorly, trying to hide his face using Cam's arm.

"That would all be Blake." Cam said lightly smirking at the knowledge that he's so good that he makes Blake's voice go to maximum amplify mode.

Blake uncovered his face from Cam's arm to look up at Cam. "It's not my fault that I'm loud when you're so good." Blake said still blushing and now sucking on his lower lip cutely. Cam had to remind himself that Hunter was there to make himself not jump Blake, being all sexy and all.

Hunter looked disturbed. "Okay! Ewe! I do not need to know that." Cam laughed while Blake continued to gaze at Cam admiringly. Soon Hunter left to go spend time with Lee. When Hunter left, Cam and Blake were sitting on the forest floor on the soft grass when Cam turned his head to gaze at him with a mischievous look paired with a smirk.

"When you say I'm good, how good am I exactly?"

Blake smiled. "Like…more than average; like pro."

Cam leaned in as Blake was answering and started playfully French kissing his way from his shoulder up to his neck. "So basically the same level as I am in intelligence?" He mumbled against Blake's neck before continuing his kisses along his shoulder and neck.

Blake moaned softly, Cam's mouth making him feel amazing. "No doubt about it," Cam took the ego booster happily as he lifted his face from his navy blue ninja's neck to latch on to his earlobe and began sucking and tugging it downward. Blake moaned at the action before speaking again. "Can't believe Hunter heard us, wonder if anyone else did." Cam then moved from his ear to his mouth when he stopped speaking and engaged in passionate French kissing for twenty seconds before he replied.

"If anyone else did then I hope they don't say anything about it."

"Yeah, same, especially to us, I'd much rather live without the embarrassment."

Cam gave another open-mouthed kiss to Blake's mouth before speaking. "I second that." They were speaking from many experiences with their friends. They remember the other times they were careless with their surroundings and had sex to find out later that day or a day later that someone had heard and that very same person would go blab it to others then they, as well as everyone they told, would start teasing them about it. They remember what they said those times, too. And god, was it embarrassing!

Blake remembers what Dustin said to him that one time after he and Cam had sex. He said: _'Man, you must have been getting some pretty good sex from Cam for me to hear you from all the way in the game room.' _ Then Dustin winked at him when he noticed Blake froze. _'Hey, I got nothin' against fully enjoying some good love making, obviously, but you might want to warn the people around if you're going to be moaning so loud.' _ Blake cannot convey how embarrassed he was. He was surprised he didn't pass out from all the blood rushing to his face.

Then there was Shane. Blake was feeling really horny and glumped Cam and they started making out then having sex near the waterfall, which was also one of the entrances to Ninja Ops. Once again failing to notice their surroundings, Shane overheard them while he was on his way to Ops. Later that day Shane told Cam: _'You really can't keep your hands off him, can you? Not even in a public place.' _

_Once Cam realized what he was talking about he blushed lightly, cleared his throat and continued working on upgrades to the Zords and coolly brushed the comment off, which caused Shane to laugh. _

Then the worst of the worst, Hunter. He heard them in the chill room – that's what they named the room with the couch and the beanbags – as he was walking to the kitchen to get something to drink. He told Blake: _'Enjoy yourself there, loudy?' _ What he told Cam was way worse. _'What do you do to my brother that makes him sound like he's connected to an amplifier?' _ Oh, and Blake and Cam cannot forget that time with Tori. They went to the mall together and Tori asked Blake: _'How do you still have your voice after moaning your head off only a few hours ago?' _ God, they need to be more careful with their locations.

Cam nuzzled Blake's face lovingly then leaned back to gaze in to his eyes before leaning back in to kiss him deeply. The kisses started out slow, but gradually began to speed up faster and faster to the point they were kissing frantically. Soon it slowed again to soft and sweet. When the kisses were nearing to an end, Cam took one of Blake's lips between his own and tenderly sucked on it, making tingles run down Blake's spine and making him moan deeply. The two lovers continued to make out for a little while longer before getting up and walking around some more.

* * *

While that was happening, Dustin, Shane, and Tori were at Storm Chargers hanging out in the lounge room, which had a couch, a table, and a T.V. They were chillin' on the couch in the middle of some small talk.

"Yep, that was pretty awesome." Shane stated in a smile.

"Oh! Remember that time Blake and Cam fell in love with Tori because of that spell that Rat monster put on them?" Dustin mused.

"Oh, yeah, bro…it was funny at first, but then it just spiraled out of control and ended up to be really sad." Shane stated sounding sorry for the people involved.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "Even me being in the center of it all, it was nothing compared to what Cam and Blake had to go through, them being together in love and all." Blake and Cam got together as a couple the day Lothor sent Fragra. The others didn't know until a day later when Ratwell was sent and put a spell on the navy blue and green rangers, which lead to them eventually revealing their newly developed relationship.

"I have to say, that was the biggest shock of my life, it even tops becoming a ranger for me." Dustin declared.

"Yeah, same here," Shane agreed as well. "Back then I had no idea they were even together, heck, gay for that matter before they told us after the spell was broken." At the end of it all after Hunter and Tori defeated Ratwell together – Shane and Dustin being elsewhere not knowing of the battle taking place – Blake and Cam were devastated when they realized they wanted to seriously harm each other and de-morphed before desperately embracing each other in sorrow and regret right there at the scene of the battle being the beach; Blake being the more sensitive one even cried, his face buried in Cam's neck.

Cam comforted him, telling him that everything was okay now, nobody got hurt, and that it wasn't his fault and that he forgives him and was never truly mad at him, that it was all the spell's doing. It was so sad it made Tori tear up a little, even though she had no idea what was going on; she never saw Blake cry before and it was a sad sight. Once everyone was rounded up at Ninja Ops, that was when Blake and Cam told everyone what happened and what was going on with them, and they apologized if the spell made them lead Tori on in to thinking they loved her. Once everyone found out what Blake and Cam went through they felt sad for them and gave their sympathy over the matter. Then they were happy to find out that Cam and Blake were dating and asked for the story on how it happened.

"Me neither," Said Tori. "They sure are adorable together."

"Yeah, I can't believe how much sex they have, though. Me and Shane do it twice, sometimes three times a week, but Cam and Blake," Dustin paused to gaze over at Shane to see him nodding in agreement and huff in a loud sigh. "They, like, do it a few times a week or something."

"Yep, who knew that calm, serious, technical Cam was such a big horn dog." Stated Shane still surprised by it.

"I think it's both of them." Tori commented. Shane and Dustin's attention went to her.

"Really?" Dustin asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I mean when was the last time you ever saw Blake deny Cam?" Dustin and Shane thought about it, but couldn't think of any. "And every time Cam got Blake in the mood, have you ever noticed how eager Blake becomes every time?" Tori was also right on that again, for the boys did vaguely notice.

"So both are horn dogs." Shane concluded.

Dustin giggled at something he was thinking. "Hey, what was it that Hunter called them? A bunch of…a bunch of…" Dustin trailed off not being able to complete the thought, but Shane came to his rescue.

"A bunch of sex crazed, mating rabbits." Shane completed for him in an amused grin.

Dustin smiled. "Yeah, that."

"Well, boys will be boys, and boys favor sex. Obviously, you should know that." Tori pointed out. Dustin and Shane huff out a one syllable laugh in unison.

"Of course we know that, Tor, but so much so often?" Said Dustin.

"Some have more sensitive sex drives than others. Theirs' just happens to be those hyper sensitive ones."

"Speaking of sensitive, remember that time when Blake and Hunter got tickets to see that kung-fu movie and got trapped in a tub of popcorn?" Dustin posed. Tori and Shane began laughing.

"Yeah, and they were freaking out over the artificial butter." Tori said in a giggle.

"And the clothes they were wearing that day reeked of butter for almost a week." Shane added also in a laugh.

"And Blake still doesn't want anything to do with butter. He even doesn't have regular popcorn much anymore. Now he's more of a kettle corn kind of guy." Dustin concluded with an amused grin.

"Wooh! Now, that was one of the best times of my life." Shane stated.

"And what's the number one best time of your life?" Dustin asked curiously.

Shane looked over at Dustin with a loving smile and wrapped his arm around his waist and slid the yellow ninja closer to him. "That would be you."

Dustin was pressed up against Shane's side now, Dustin's hands now resting on Shane's chest. "Me?" Dustin asked in a joyful smile to confirm.

"Yep, you, baby. You becoming my boyfriend was the number one best time of my life. And every day with you continues to be the best times of my life. " Shane answered tenderly full of love. Dustin was touched and he leaned in to kiss Shane passionately, but kept it light because of Tori, Kelly, and other people in the shop being able to see them. Tori melted at the adorable site her childhood best friends made.

"Aw~, how adorable! You two are too cute, you know that?" Tori said affectionately. When Shane and Dustin parted they gazed at their childhood best friend with a smile.

"We know." Shane said playfully.

"Hey, you guys wanna hit the beach?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." Tori stated.

"Sure." Stated Shane and they left for the beach in Tori's van.

* * *

Lee, Sakura, and Madison were walking back to the area of town the rangers spend most of their time and were coming up to the motocross track when Lee spotted Hunter riding his bike on the track.

"Hey, guys, there's Hunter." Lee said gaining Sakura and Madison's attention and they smiled.

"Let's go say hi." Sakura stated as she went over to him, Lee and Madison following.

Hunter just got done riding the track and was now parking near the start of the course and taking off his helmet when he saw Sakura walking towards him along with Madison and Lee following behind her and they waved at him as they got closer. He held his helmet in his hand as he set the kick-stand to hold the bike up then sat his helmet on the seat and turned around to see his new friends and boyfriend had just finished making it to him.

"Hey." Sakura greeted with a smile.

Hunter smiled in return. "Hey, you're back. How was the walk?"

"It was nice; relaxing." Said Sakura.

"It's really pretty here. Even with the fog it's pretty." Madison stated.

"Yeah, the sceneries never get tiring to look at," Hunter mused. He then gazed at Lee. "How are your injuries feel'in?"

"Fine, I don't feel too sore anymore, but I still feel a little sore if I move a certain way. So what'cha been do'in?" Lee asked.

"Oh, ninja training, hanging out with Blake and Cam, and practicing my riding. None of it was quite as fun without you around, though,"

Lee smiled and walked closer to Hunter, leaned up and kissed him sweetly. Sakura and Madison barely contained their gushes of 'aws' at the display of affection. When the kiss ended Lee and Hunter smiled at each other fondly and gazed lovingly in to each other's eyes.

"I was telling the others how skilled you are at hand-to-hand combat and they want to spar with you the next time we train. What do ya say? You want to?"

Lee's smile widened a bit. "Sure, sounds like fun." After a couple seconds of silence, Hunter's morpher beeped. Hunter pressed a button and answered.

"Yeah?"

"_Come to the beach, we got a monster causing trouble__._" Shane's voice rang out.

"Alright, on the way," Hunter answered back then looked at the Cardcaptors. "You guys should go back to Ops. Lothor has taken an interest in you now and will try and snag you any chance he gets. It's best if you stay hidden till this is over."

"Okay, be careful." Lee replied before giving Hunter one last kiss before they had to part ways.

"I will." Hunter said before he streaked off and the Cardcaptors made their way to Ops.

* * *

At the beach, Tori, Shane, and Dustin were morphed and fighting Lothor's latest monster, Amphibidor, who releases Polytrons – small tadpole robots that absorb water and can explode on command – from his mouth. He had already done some good damage to the trio and is proving hard to beat, so they called Cam, Blake, and Hunter for backup. The trio was currently on the ground after another rough tousle and were too tired to get back up right away, so Amphibidor took that chance to end the rangers by blasting them with more of his Polytrons, but before he could do that a green streak jumped in between him and the fallen rangers.

"Not another step." A morphed Cam demanded as he stood defiantly in front of the frog monster.

"Oo, and you're supposed to stop me?" Amphibidor huffed a laugh. "You'll go down like they did."

Cam wasn't a bit fazed by that. "Sorry to disappoint, but that's more likely to be you."

Amphibidor huffed out another mocking laugh. "Says who?"

"Me." He said intimidatingly. Right after he answered, two bolts of navy blue and crimson red lightning appeared on both sides of Cam to reveal Blake and Hunter who were also morphed. They also stood defiantly with their arms crossed.

"And us." Blake and Hunter said in unison as they arrived.

Amphibidor growled in frustration. "Argh! Not more rangers!"

Blake and Hunter got out their thunder staffs, ran towards the frog monster, and wacked him with their electrically charged staffs as they ran past. Then they turned back and struck him again then restrained him with their staffs. Cam had his samurai saber at the ready and he smiled behind his helmet.

"My turn." Cam mused before he zipped over in a blur of green and slashed him left and right then all three of them dashed in a blur of light and went back over to stand in front of their friends, putting distance between them and Amphibidor before he exploded. The Thunder rangers and Cam helped Dustin, Shane, and Tori up from the ground.

"You guys alright?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, thanks, guys." Shane replied.

"Yeah, you guys came just in time. I thought we were toast!" Stated Dustin in relief.

"You know we got your back, dude." Said Blake.

* * *

Up In Lothor's Ship

"Aww! No fair! He was so close!" Kapri whined.

"Why weren't those sorcerers with them this time?" Lothor mused in disappointment. Marah walked to where she was now standing next to Lothor looking at the viewing screen.

"Maybe they're hiding them now that they know you want them." Marah suggested.

Lothor considered this. "Ah, so they're playing stingy, eh? Well, two can play at that game," Lothor then got out a devise, the Personal Alien Manager remote shaped to look like a beetle. "Scroll of empowerments, descend." He said as he pushed a button on the devise and a magical scroll flew out from Lothor's ship and descended down to earth.

* * *

As the rangers were about to de-morph and head back to what they were doing, a large scroll appeared and Amphibidor reappeared as a giant.

"Aw, great." Tori said sarcastically.

"Ah, dude, just when we were about to call it a day!" Dustin said feeling reluctant.

"Let's toast this toad once and for all." Said Shane.

"Yeah!" Tori stated.

"Send the Zords, dad." Cam said through the communicator of his morpher.

"_Sending them now, Cam._" Sensei Kanoi replied through the morpher. The lion, hawk, and dolphin Zords then showed up and the wind rangers got into their Zords while Cam, Blake, and Hunter stood aside and watched from a distance, standing by if they need help.

"Let's do it!" Said Shane as he entered his Zord's cockpit. "You guys ready?" Shane asked. Dustin and Tori nodded.

"Ready!" They both responded in unison.

"Storm Megazord!" All three called out before their individual Zords came together as one to form the Megazord.

"About time!" Amphibidor remarked in a bored tone. "Polytrons!" He exclaimed before releasing his tadpoles on the Megazord and making them explode, causing damage.

"Dude, we're getting schooled!" Dustin exclaimed in distress.

"Cam, any ideas?" Tori asked over the communicator.

Cam tried to think of something that would help end this. "Uuuh…" Then he got an idea. "Try the ram hammer."

Shane looked at his teammates. "What do ya think, guys?"

"Yeah!" Dustin and Tori agreed before they unleashed the ram hammer.

"Aw, you just had to go there, didn't ya?" Said Amphibidor before he released more Polytrons.

"Bring it on, frog face!" Shane remarked as they used the ram hammer to hit the Polytrons back at the frog monster and knocked him down on his back.

"Is he down for good?" Dustin wondered hopefully.

"Just resting! What else ya got?" The monster laughed as he got back up.

"Ready!" Shane exclaimed.

"Aim!" Tori exclaimed after.

"Hammer!" Dustin finished as they hammered away at Amphibidor, causing him to spark, and then explode. The three rangers cheered.

"Yeah!" Cheered Shane.

"Yes!" Cheered Tori.

"We rock!" Said Dustin.

"They did it!" Hunter said happily from down below on the ground.

"'Bout time, too, I had enough of this game of leap frog." Commented Blake.

"Yeah, me, too." Said Cam.

* * *

The rangers arrived at Ninja Ops now in their academy uniforms. The Cardcaptors saw everything from the satellite surveillance system and were proud of their win.

"Hey, great job out there." Sakura stated.

"That was some pretty impressive equipment you had there." Kero said impressed with their arsenal of interesting weapons and the large machines.

"Thanks, we wouldn't be able to do most of this stuff if it weren't for Cam." Tori stated with a smile in gratitude.

Dustin and Shane patted Cam on his shoulders with grateful smiles while Hunter smiled in gratitude as well, and Blake kissed Cam on the cheek. Cam felt a bit embarrassed with all the attention centered on him and gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, thanks, dude!" Dustin said happily. He was glad he was able to live his childhood dream all because of Cam and his smarts.

"Ah, guys, it's no big deal, really." Said Cam being modest.

Kero paused at this info in surprise. "Wait a minute…are you saying you're the one behind all those fancy weapons?"

Cam gazed over at the small yellow creature floating in front of them. "Yeah, I made most of the things we use." Cam stated.

Kero shifted in to a sitting position while still floating in the air and crossed his arms and legs in thought. "Wow, I am awfully impressed that a human can create and use things like that, that are that powerful based off of intelligence alone."

Cam had never felt so appreciated in his life than he does now, and for that he smiled. "Thank you. It's an honor to get such high approval from such a powerful being."

"Ah, don't sweat it, you deserve it." Kero said with a smile.

While conversations spread through the room between the Cardcaptors and Power Rangers, Lee and Hunter were near each other and smiled as they met each other's gaze.

"You were amazing out there." Lee complimented impressed with Hunter's strength against evil.

"Nah, I only did a little bit, they did most of the work." Said Hunter meaning Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"They wouldn't have been able to if you, Blake, and Cam didn't step in. And that little bit you did was amazing, no matter how little it was. Your strength and how you're so composed and in control and come out on top around evil forces is amazing." Lee stated. When he saw Hunter take charge so perfectly and made things play out the way he wanted, it was sexy. And Hunter looked even more sexy doing all of it in ranger form looking all dark and dangerous. God, he was super sexy!

Hunter's smile gradually grew in to a sly smirk. "Eh~, you like that?" A blush started to form on Lee's face. And Hunter's smirk grew at that. "You like the dangerous, strong, take charge types? An innocent, cute thing like you?" Lee blushed more in embarrassment. It was true. Lee's type was the dark, mysterious, dangerous, powerful, take control kind. That type turns him on just knowing that the guy is capable of easily breaking him in half, but chooses not to and instead acts the complete opposite to what he can do just for him all for the simple fact that he loves him. He felt so safe and had not one doubt in the world that he was protected when it came to that type of guy. "Oh my god, you do…" Hunter stated in a big grin. "Well, well, innocent little Lee has a dark side." Hunter teased playfully. Lee's brows furrowed while he smiled and he playfully punched Hunter in the shoulder, making Hunter laugh.

"Shut up." Lee playfully stated.

"I'd be happy to." Hunter stated before grabbed him by the waist and quickly pulled Lee against him and kissed him, leaving Lee blissfully dazed by the mind blowing kiss. Hunter grinned and laughed.

* * *

End chap. 9


	10. Double the Trouble,Double the Confusion

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 10: Double the Trouble, Double the Confusion

It was two days later on a Sunday midafternoon and Hunter and Lee were on their fifth date. They were at the movie theater watching a horror movie called Dead Silence. Hunter picked this movie for the simple fact of wanting to do the old trick of getting your date to be close to you; not like they wouldn't be if they didn't see a horror film, but it was way more enjoyable to have your date cling to you for comfort and safety than just the everyday cuddle. The movie was getting to the peak of the scary scenes when Lee slightly jumped in surprise and clung to Hunter's arm in fright when the main character, Jamie got spooked by a ventriloquist doll named Billy that just appeared in a flash next to his bed when he was trying to sleep. Hunter looked over at Lee with an amused smile and brought his hand up and laid it on Lee's arm that was clinging to his tightly and rubbed it in a comforting up-down motion and returned to watch the film.

A few minutes later in to the movie and Lee winced and turned his head to cover his face with Hunter's arm When Jamie and a local policemen found a young boy that was made in to a doll at an old, run down theater. Hunter slipped his arm out of Lee's grip and brought it around him and held Lee to him, who snuggled deep in to his side. Once the human boy turned doll was off the screen, Lee was watching again but to only dive back in to Hunter a couple minutes later when Mary Shaw attacked the policemen and ripped his tongue out, the policemen falling hard to the ground of the theater now dead. Hunter smiled as Lee rubbed his face against him and Hunter wrapped his other arm around him, both arms around him now. Hunter leaned his head down closer to Lee to whisper to him.

"You alright?" He asked. Lee nodded as he gazed up at him with a reassuring smile while his cheek was still against his shoulder.

"Yeah…it just freaked me out a little…I'm fine." Lee whispered back. Hunter nodded then turned his head back up to the movie, but his attention was once again split by something familiar he saw in his side vision. Was that….Tori? She was leaving the room. Strange….why would she be at the movies by herself? Lee noticed Hunter being distracted by something and whispered to him curious. "What is it?" Hunter looked down at him.

"Just thought I saw Tori." He answered. Lee looked puzzled.

"Tori?"

"Yeah…she was by herself, just left."

Lee thought that strange as well. Who goes to the movies by themself? Tori definitely didn't do that, so what was she doing here alone, and in the same movie room as them?

"You don't think she's spying on us, do you?" Lee ventured. Hunter shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She respects privacy. And if she wanted to know something, she would find a way to get you to tell her." After pondering that for a little bit they digressed and continued watching the movie.

When the movie was over they went to a bridge with water running underneath. Lee was leaning on the edge, laying his arms on the arm of the bridge while Hunter was leaning his back against it next to him.

"Some movie, huh?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty creepy, especially the ending," Lee had a chill run down his spine. "I get chills just thinking about it."

"It did have a twisted outcome," He agreed as he gazed at Lee in thought. He was hesitating a bit to whether he should say what's on his mind. He looked back in front of him at the pretty scenery of the water and flower trees of pink, white, and crimson red and decided he was going to go for it. "You know…" This caused Lee to look over at him. "…We've been going out for a little over a week now and…as you know, I love you a lot…and I plan on staying with you for as long as you'll have me. I guess I wanna know where your head's at when it comes to me. I don't want to end up pursuing something that's not planning anything serious." He finished while still looking out at the beautiful scenery before him.

Lee was takin' off guard by Hunter's sudden seriousness, but composed himself and collected his thoughts on the subject. "Well…I don't plan on leaving you. I could never be more interested in anyone else. I love you as much as you love me, and for that reason I also plan on staying with you for as long as you allow me to." He said with a smile. A big grin broke out on Hunter's face and he leaned in to kiss him lovingly.

"Good." Hunter replied after the kiss ended and rested each other's foreheads together affectionately, nuzzling each other's face here and there.

While they were absorbed in each other, just to the left of them, hiding behind the brush and flower trees was a blonde girl around their age watching on with an evil grin. "Won't be long now, little sorcerers." The blonde girl mumbled to herself darkly before taking off to do her orders.

* * *

Hunter and Lee were walking hand in hand through the outskirts of town now and saw the skate park, which is where they saw Shane, Dustin, and Tori; Shane was practicing some tricks on his skateboard while Dustin and Tori watched. They figured they would go over and see them for a bit, so they walked up behind Dustin and Tori while Shane skated.

"Sup guys?" Hunter greeted. Dustin and Tori turned and smiled when they saw Hunter and Lee.

"Hey, man, Hi, Lee." Dustin greeted back with a smile.

"Hey." Said Lee.

"Hey, what you guys been up to?" Asked Tori.

"Date; you?" Said Hunter.

"We've been watching Shane trying to attempt this sweet move he's been wanting to try." Dustin answered.

"Which he hasn't landed yet, but he's getting there." Added Tori.

"So wait…you guys have been here the whole time?" Hunter asked.

"Well, not the _whole_ time, really. We were chillin' at Storm Chargers, then we came here." Dustin replied.

"So you weren't at the movie theater?" Hunter asked Tori in confusion.

Tori also looked confused and shook her head. "No, I've been with Dustin and Shane all day."

Hunter frowned. "Huh…that's strange."

"What is?" Dustin asked.

"I saw Tori at the movie theater not too long ago." Said Hunter.

"What?" Said Dustin with his brows furrowed. "That can't be right, dude, she's been with Shane and I the whole time."

"Hmm…it must have been someone that looked like you then. She looked so much like you, though. You sure you've been with Shane and Dustin all day?" Hunter asked puzzled.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, it must've been someone else that looked similar to me."

"Yeah, must have." Hunter replied. After Hunter spoke, Shane came over, board in hand.

"Hey Hunter, Lee. What's going on?" He said.

"Hunter says he saw Tori at the movie theater when she's been with us. Weird, huh?" Said Dustin.

Shane furrowed his brows in puzzlement. "That is strange. You don't have a twin running around, do ya Tori?" He teased. Tori rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't. Trust me; if I had a sibling, a twin no less, you think I would tell you?"

"You probably wouldn't just to spook us and do that switch thing." Dustin also teased.

"Yeah, sure." She sarcastically said while the others laughed.

* * *

While Lee was with Hunter, Dustin, Shane, and Tori, Sakura and Madison were at the beach playing around in the sand when Madison looked up to see someone she recognized.

"Hey, look, there's Tori." She said as Tori was walking over to them. Sakura looked up and she smiled when she saw their friend and waved as she and Madison stood up.

"Hey, Tori." Sakura said.

"Hey…Sakura…can I talk to you…in private?" Tori asked seeming nervous about something.

Sakura gave her a look of interest and nodded. "Yeah, sure," She turned to Madison. "Be right back."

Madison smiled. "Sure." She said before Sakura and Tori walked off. Tori took her to an area that had a good cover from people; it was of brush and trees when they stopped.

"So what is it that you need to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"It's about…." Tori had an innocent face when she began talking, but that soon changed when she spoke again. "Your demise." She smirked evilly. Sakura's eyes widened a bit in shock.

"What?" Sakura said confused before Tori struck at her, but missed when Sakura reacted quickly but messily because of surprise and dodged the attack by jumping out of the way. Sakura looked up at her from her crouched position still in disbelief that one of her friends was seriously attacking her. "What are you talking about? We're friends, remember?"

Tori walked towards her with pure evil intent in her eyes. "I don't think so, girly." Tori then jumped forward to strike with her fist again. Sakura dashed out of the way and Tori ended up punching the ground instead.

"I'm not going to fight you." Sakura declared after dodging Tori a second time. Tori straightened and smirked.

"It will be an easy defeat then." She then stalked towards Sakura once again, not letting up in her attempts. Sakura reached for her phone and called Lee.

"_Hello?__"_

"Lee, I need you and some others to come find me."

Lee could hear some shuffling sounds over the line. "_Why, what's wrong?__" _ That caught Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Tori's attention and now were listening to the one sided conversation intently.

"I don't know why, but Tori is attacking me."

Lee stilled and blinked, then he looked over at Tori who was standing in front of him to his right then spoke in confusion. "_But Tori's right here, I'm with her now. How can she be attacking you?__"_ On Lee's end at the skate park, the rangers Lee was with looked surprised and confused at that.

"What?" Shane whispered to Dustin who shrugged at a loss.

Back on Sakura's side at the beach in the woods nearby, She continued to run and dodge from the Tori look-a-like who was still chasing her. "She's with you? But that can't be possible if she's here."

Lee's eyes then lit up in realization. "_Hang tight, I'm on my way with back up. And don't worry about Tori, if my thoughts are correct then the Tori you're with isn't real._"

"Okay." Said Sakura then she hung up the phone and continued to evade the Tori look-a-like.

* * *

When Lee hung up, his friends and boyfriend looked at him with worry and curiosity.

"What's going on?" Shane asked voicing his friends' thoughts.

"Sakura is being attacked by something that looks like Tori near the beach. We have to go help her." Lee informed.

"How will we find them?" Dustin asked.

"With this." Lee held out his hand in front of him and his lasin board appeared in his hand, making the others stare in surprise and wonder.

"What's that?" Tori asked in interest.

"This is a lasin board; it's a locater. With this we can find exactly where Sakura is by locking on to her magical energy."

"Whoa, that is awesome, dude." Said Dustin. He was amazed at how this kid was so equipped for anything, he was amazing.

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force know my plight, release the light." Lee began sensing out Sakura's magical energy, and the rangers were fascinated when the board responded by emitting a semi-circle of light in the center of the board and a thin beam of light shot out in the direction behind Lee.

"She's not too far, let's hurry." Lee stated.

"Let's streak, it'll be fastest." Shane suggested and everyone agreed.

"What's streak?" Lee asked.

Hunter crouched in front of Lee with his back to him and smirked at him over his shoulder. "You'll find out, hop on," Lee hopped on Hunter's back with a look of confusion as he held his lasin board. "Hold on tight," Hunter said in a grin before speeding off in a crimson blur, making Lee yelp at first in surprise at the sudden velocity they were going. The others followed right behind them. It amazed Lee at how fast they were going. They were going faster than a cheetah, for god sake! As they streaked in the direction the lasin board was pointing, the beam of light got thicker. "What does it mean when the beam thickens?" Hunter asked.

"It means we're getting closer to the source; it thickens the closer we get." Answered Lee. When they got to the beach they saw Madison there looking worried. Lee got off Hunter's back when they made it there.

"Madison." Lee stated.

Madison blinked as she looked at Lee with a lost look. "Lee?" Then her eyes landed on the rangers. She began to look more worried when she saw Tori. "Guys, what's going on? Didn't Tori just go with Sakura?"

"That wasn't me. Sakura's in trouble." Tori stated.

Madison's eyes widened at this news. "Let's hurry then. I saw Sakura walk over here." Madison led them over to a woodsy area to the right of the beach where she saw Sakura and who she thought was Tori had walked. They were now walking through the woods scanning the area for their friend when they heard noises of something moving quickly through the tree tops. They all halted and listened intently to the sound to see where it's coming from.

"What's making that sound?" Dustin mused. Everyone began looking up to the tree tops.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer." Shane stated now on high alert and ready to fight if a threat is made. When the sound got close enough to where it was now just above them they finally saw what was making the noise. There jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch was Sakura, sealing wand in hand and small wings on her feet.

"Sakura!" Lee called as he saw her zipping by. Sakura looked down as she was jumping to the next branch of a tree she was currently in and grinned when she saw her friends and jumped down to them.

"Thank goodness you guys made it; I'm getting tired with all the constant jumping around. She just won't quit." She panted out as she sat on the ground to rest.

Hunter was about to say something but was drowned out by another rustling noise in the trees. Sakura groaned in reluctance at the sound, knowing what the cause was. Then a figure jumped down from the trees to land in a crouch in front of the group of heroes. The ones that haven't seen the look-a-like gasped at how much the figure in front of them looked like Tori. Shane looked between their Tori and the Tori look-a-like in shock and felt a bit creeped out.

"Dude, that is just too freaky." Shane stated.

"Guess that explains why you thought I was at the movie theater." Tori mused. The Tori look-a-like smirked at the site of Lee, which set off Hunter's protect alarm and he stepped in front of Lee, keeping him behind him and glared warningly at the clone.

"Well, having both sorcerers in one place makes it easier for me, though, you stupid rangers are in my way." Stated the clone. Sakura was now behind the rangers as well when Madison helped her tired best friend up and to the back of their group. Hunter's glare intensified.

"You're not getting them." He stated while he and his fellow rangers took on an offensive stance.

"We'll see." The clone stated before she attacked, the rangers also engaging in attack.

After some flurries of hand-to-hand combat moves, Dustin used his earth powers to enter the ground while the clone was being distracted by his teammates and tunneled through the ground to get right under the clone and burst out, resulting in knocking the clone to the ground. Then Shane followed up with using his ability over air and shot a gust of wind at the clone, shooting her back against a trunk of a tree and holding her there with his wind while Tori blasted a stream of water at her to get her wet, then Hunter came in and shot bursts of lightning at her, making the clone get severely electrocuted. After all the hits the clone took, it was finally destroyed.

"Wow." Sakura said with a smile. She liked how they had the power of the elements without using the Clow cards, it was pretty cool.

"Nice, guys!" Madison said happily. The rangers walked back over to them and checked on Sakura.

"You alright?" Shane asked her. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, just need to rest."

"Where did that doppelganger come from?" Lee asked the rangers.

"I don't know all the specifics, but I do know it was from Lothor." Shane stated.

"So he really is after Sakura and Lee." Madison stated in worry.

"Don't worry, Madison, he won't get to us, no matter what he tries." Sakura assures her. Madison smiled at her. The group was about to leave the woods and beach when they heard some rustling in a bush to their left.

The rangers took a ready-to-fight stance and kept their eyes on the bush to see what will pop out. The bush rustled some more until….a person came out. But not just anyone, it was Sakura….or at least it looked like Sakura. Everyone was confused.

"Another clone?" Dustin mused. Sakura and Lee felt it this time.

"No, that's a Clow card!" Sakura stated.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned toward it and in flew Sakura's guardian.

"Kero!" Sakura smiled at the sight of her guardian friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a Clow card when I was on my way to check up on you guys and thought you could use my help," Sakura smiled at Kero's words then moved forward to get in front of the card with her sealing wand at the ready, while the others stood back and watched in wonder. "Whoa, talk about seeing double!" Kero stated when he saw the Sakura double. Sakura had a card appear in her hand and threw it in front of her.

"Windy, release and dispel!" Sakura called out before the spirit came out and rushed toward Sakura's double only to go right through it. Sakura was shocked and so were the others.

"It's not strong enough!" Lee mused beginning to get a bit nervous.

"Use an attack card, quickly!" Kero suggested.

"Watery!" Sakura exclaimed, but that card just went right through, too.

"Concentrate, attack cards and incantations aren't gonna work on this one, it's gotta be a helix." Kero stated growing tense.

Sakura looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Lee answered while the rangers and Madison watched on in worry. "It's form is hidden, hard to find."

"So what do I do?" Sakura asked at a loss.

"With a card like this you gotta identify it first, once you do that you can capture it. Concentrate, Sakura." Kero said from beside her. Sakura began to think. As she was thinking she realized the card was starting to copy her by positioning its hands as if it were holding the wand Sakura was holding. Sakura moved one of her feet back one step and then the clone did it after. This got Sakura thinking even more.

"And we thought clone-Tori was creepy. Now, that's really creepy." Dustin said softly for everyone to hear except Sakura, Kero, and the Clow card, who were too far to hear.

"No doubt." Shane said softly back.

Sakura was pending on what card this was and had some pieces figured out. It's moving like she does, when she does like a shadow; it's copying her looks as if it were a reflection; and even though it looks like her, it isn't. Sakura's eyes lit up in realization. _'That's it!'_. "Clow card, your name is Mirror!" After Sakura said that, her double began to shine a blinding light, hiding itself from view for a couple seconds before the light went away and where the Sakura double stood was now occupied by a beautiful green-haired girl, draped in a long flowing hanfu and dress holding a mirror in her hands.

"Wow…" Tori muttered in wonder. The spirit was so pretty…Tori envied it. The guys agreed that the spirit was beautiful, too, but not in a romantic way to them, just a simple observation since they are 100% in to guys. Sakura held her wand in front of her then went to seal it.

"Return to your power confined, Mirror card!" The spirit was sealed back in to card form then flew over to Sakura. Sakura turned around to face her group of friends and held up the card at face level with a smile. Her friends congratulated her on an amazing capture.

Kero smiled proudly at his charge and master as he floated next to her. "Let me tell ya, that was very impressive naming the Mirror card."

"Yeah, how'd ya do it?" Hunter asked still amazed that she named it correctly; none of them could figure it out.

"I just thought about all the things about her; she copied my movements and my looks, but wasn't the real me even though she seemed to be. And the only thing I could think of that could do all those things was a mirror." She explained.

"A reflection in a mirror…now, that makes perfect sense." Dustin stated now understanding it all.

* * *

When they were walking on the beach about to go back to normal life, a monster teleported right in front of the group, making them stop in their tracks.

"Already on your way? Well, the Copybot has come to play." Said the alien minion.

Shane exchanged looks with his fellow rangers. "You guys ready for one more?" They all agreed and were about to morph.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Ranger form, ha!"

Copybot summoned some Kelzaks. "Kelzaks, get them I say, attack right away!" The Kelzaks ran over to them and atacked. The rangers got their ninja swords out and started slicing and dicing the Kelzaks one by one, resulting in the Kelzaks sparking and eventually getting teleported out.

"So you beat the Kelzaks, whoopty-doo, you rangers will pay by the time I'm through," Then Copybot shot a green laser from the two balls on his head and hit them, but they rolled back up and resumed their fighting poses.

"It's over to you crimson, red, yellow, and blue." Copybot taunted. The rangers charged at him, but ended up cutting the air. Copybot had teleported from their attack to reappear behind them. "Get up and fight, if you have the might. Copybot magic, for you it's so tragic."

"I got a little magic of my own; Blue ranger flood attack!" Tori summoned water to surround her and Copybot, submerging them both underwater.

"No! I can't swim! I've fallen victim to your watery wit!"

Tori attacks Copybot underwater with her sword and does a good deal of damage. "Copybot sushi anyone? Ninja water blast!" Copybot got blasted to the ground all watered down.

"Lion hammer!" Dustin exclaimed calling his weapon to him.

"Hawk blaster!" Shane exclaimed calling his to him as well.

"Sonic fin!" Exclaimed Tori before they put them together to form the Storm Striker, finishing off Copybot. The Cardcaptors cheered for their victory.

* * *

Up in Lothor's Ship

"Why are you all standing there like someone just ran over your dog? Do something!" Lothor exclaimed angrily at his evil army. Zurgane bowed.

"Right away, sir." Zurgane held the beetle shaped remote and pressed a button to release a giant scroll down to earth.

* * *

The rangers turned around to see a giant scroll appear.

"Not again!" Tori stated annoyed.

"Look at me, I'm as big as a tree!" Exclaimed the larger Copybot.

"Zord time." Tori spoke in to her communicator. Cam was there to send the Zords and the rangers beat Copybot one final time.

* * *

All the rangers and Cardcaptors – Kero is in Sakura's unzipped bag only able to be seen by his friends and no one else – were hanging out at Storm Charger in the lounge; some sitting on the long couch and some were laying on the rug on the floor. Sakura temporarily left the group to a quiet area of the store to take a phone call. When she came back to the group, she was all happy and excited. Her friends looked curiously at her.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Sakura said happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Tori asked with a smile of amusement.

"I just got off the phone with my dad, and he along with my brother and Julian are in California right now and are on their way here right now."

"Oh, that's great!" Madison replied happy as well, knowing she was about to see the rest of her friends. "You guys will finally be able to meet some friends of ours."

"Sounds exciting." Cam stated with a smile while his arm was around Blake's shoulders. Sakura sat back down on the floor leaning her back against one of the arms of the couch.

"They said they wanted to enjoy the beauty of California, too, so they're going to be spending a few days here as well. They booked a hotel here in Blue Bay." Said Sakura.

"That's cool." Said Dustin.

"Do they know about the whole Cardcaptor thing?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but they don't know about you being Power Rangers. Would it be okay if they knew?" Sakura asked the rangers, who were unsure, so the rangers all looked at Cam; when in doubt, leave it to the smartest one to figure it out. Cam thought about it. "They're good at keeping secrets. They've kept ours." Said Sakura. That decided it.

"Okay." Cam decided. Everyone looked happy with his decision.

"Does that mean they can come to Ninja Ops?" Sakura asked Cam. Everyone looked at him again.

Cam sighed and smiled. "Sure, why not." Everyone was even more happy with that. They hated keeping secrets. As they waited for Sakura's family and Julian to arrive at Storm Chargers, they busied themselves with talking about them so the rangers had an idea on what to expect.

"So what are they like?" Blake asked the Cardcaptor group.

"They're great. You will get along well with them." Madison said.

"Sakura's father and Julian are nice, but Tori is a prick." Said Lee, who was wrapped up in Hunter's arms against his side. The rangers gazed at Lee in interest from hearing the obvious contempt in his voice when he said Sakura's brother's name. Sakura rolled her eyes knowingly while Madison giggled in amusement.

"Don't listen to him. My brother's a nice person. He and Lee just don't get along well." Sakura clarified.

"Why's that?" Hunter asked. He was wondering if he needed to be concerned of Lee's safety.

"Oh, ever since Lee threatened Sakura when we all met, He and Tori have had a tense relationship." Madison explained to the rangers.

"Threatened her?" Dustin mused in disbelief.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"It may be hard to believe now, but in the beginning Lee wasn't anything like he is now." Said Sakura.

"Really?" Shane said not quite being able to see Lee in any other way.

"What was he like?" Blake asked in interest.

"Arrogant, rude, competitive, and stand-offish." Madison stated. Lee mock glared at her playfully and Madison stuck her tongue out at him good-naturedly. Even though they joked about it now, Lee still regrets how he treated his friends in the beginning and feels like a major jerk when he thinks back on it. After those words were spoken, it triggered a memory for Hunter.

"_It's like he's made for you,"_

"_He even has the same traits as you do; competitive, arrogant, rude, stand-offish…"_

Tori's voice rang through Hunter's head…then he gazed down at Lee in his arms and thought to himself. _'Maybe he is made for me.'_

Dustin's eyes widen slightly. "No way, seriously?" He asked Lee in surprise. Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh…yeah, I was, still am somewhat, but I don't direct it at just anyone anymore. I still regret how I treated them back then." Lee stated. Hunter tightened his hold around Lee and looked at him in comfort.

"Hey, don't worry, you're not the only one who screwed up a good thing."

"Yeah." Blake agreed. Cam also tightened his grip around Blake and brought him closer to comfort him from the bad memories of their rough first few meetings.

"Lee threatened me because I had the Clow cards. His family apparently trained him for this kind of stuff so he thought he was more capable of handling the cards than me, who was only a rookie at the time and had not one clue on what I was doing. So Lee threatened to take the cards from me by force."

"And how did…?" Cam trailed off in a question.

"Sakura's idiot brother appeared. We were about to fight when Julian interrupted us." Lee finished.

"Oh, now I understand," Cam stated now that everything has come together in his head. "Sakura's brother doesn't like how Lee turned on her and willingly put her in danger." Cam concluded.

"Yep, now he doesn't trust him, especially when he's around me, and for that reason Lee doesn't like Tori." Sakura said sounding disappointed that they aren't on better terms by now, but is pretty used to it. Hunter relaxed at the thought of Tori not being as bad of a threat to Lee as he thought. Wow…two Tori's…they're gonna have to do something about name call.

"So how old is Tori?" Hunter asked.

"He's nineteen, Julian is eighteen." Sakura answered.

"Oh, so they're around our age. I was expecting them to be in their twenties." Said Shane.

"What does your father do, Sakura?" Tori asked.

"He's an archeology professor at Readington University." She replied.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Said Dustin.

"What about your mom?" Cam asked.

"Oh, my mom died when I was little."

Cam suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. "Oh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay, it's not your fault."

"How about Julian; what's he like?" Blake asked.

"He's only one of the nicest, most sweetest people you will ever meet." Said Madison.

"He's a lot like Dustin." Sakura stated. Dustin looked sheepish at the comment.

"Aw, guys…" He said with a modest smile. After Dustin spoke, they heard the bell of the entrance door of Storm Chargers ring then the Cardcaptors heard a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, is Sakura Avalon here?" A older sounding male voice asked. Sakura smiled and jumped up.

"Dad!" Sakura excitedly said before she exited the lounge area, rounded the corner and walked over to her dad, brother, and Julian. "Hey, dad!"

Aiden turned his head to see his daughter walk over to him and he smiled as they hugged. "Hey, kiddo. How has your summer vacation gone so far?"

"It's going great!" Sakura replied. All of Sakura's friends walked over before Tori A. spoke.

"Hi, squirt. Ya haven't stumbled in to any trouble while away, have you?" Asked Tori A.

"None that I can't handle." Sakura replied.

"That's good. Hopefully it stays that way." Said Julian with a smile. The three newcomers then saw the group of people to their left that were with Lee and Madison.

"And this must be your new friends you told us about." Aiden said to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," Sakura turned to her ranger friends. "Guys this is my dad, Aiden, my brother, Tori, and this is Julian," The rangers exchanged greetings. Then Sakura introduced her ranger friends to her family and friend. "And this is Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Tori, and Cam." Aiden, Tori A., and Julian exchanged greetings with the rangers.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Said Aiden naturally giving off a friendly, open vibe.

"Likewise, sir." Shane spoke for the group and himself with a kind smile. Now, things were going to get mighty interesting.

* * *

End chap. 10


	11. High Tides and New Faces

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 11: High Tides and New Faces

It was the next day and Sakura – along with Kero – decided to stay with her family and Julian at the hotel while Lee and Madison stayed with their rooms in Ninja Ops. It was around twelve noon and Tori H. was out surfing. She was about to go up a small wave, but while she was, a little bigger of a wave suddenly appeared right behind it and crashed in to Tori, making her fall off her board and into the water. She resurfaced with a look of confusion and got back on her board while looking out over the water.

'_Huh…how strange….how did that wave appear so suddenly like that? I could have sworn that it was just that one wave.' _ She mentally mused. She digressed and continued to surf for a little while longer before she packed up her board in her van and hopped in the driver seat and drove back home and later call Cam about the strange thing that happened.

* * *

Later that day, everyone excluding Sakura's dad were at a camping resort for the day to get to know each other more and have some fun together. Everyone stayed in rustic cabins. Two were at a cabin except the girls; Shane and Dustin shared a cabin, Cam and Blake shared, Hunter and Lee shared, Tori A. and Julian shared, and the three girls shared. Later they were going to go hiking through the woods then go horseback riding. Right now everyone was lounging around outside in an area between their cabins and the woods.

"What is my cute little lion cub up to now?" Shane asked as he walked up to Dustin who was sitting on the flower covered ground of blues, whites, yellows, and reds. Dustin looked up at the sound of Shane's voice and smiled then looked back down at what he was doing.

"Admiring these beautiful flowers. Look…I made a bouquet of us." Dustin replied before holding up the group of flowers in his hand. He held red and yellow flowers and surrounding them in a circle were white flowers. It was a beautiful bouquet. Shane smiled as he moved to sit next to Dustin.

"Yes you did, and it looks beautiful." Shane replied before leaning in and kissing him. Dustin smiled in the kiss, and when they parted Dustin grinned excitedly at him.

"Wanna help me make a flower necklace?" Dustin asked Shane. The red ranger smiled at his adorable lion cub in amusement and chuckled.

"Sure, how can I say no when you act that adorable." Shane agreed before he and his boyfriend began picking flowers to connect together to make a necklace. A ways to the right of them was a nice sized lake which the Cardcaptor gang along with Tori H. and Cam were hanging out around. They were in a semi-circle talking while checking out and admiring their surroundings.

"Then Madison disappeared when we were about to go for help." Sakura explained. She was telling Cam and Tori. H what happened the last time she went to a camping resort.

"Oh, that's scary." Tori H. commented, she winced just thinking about it.

Sakura nodded. "And it gets scarier. Then Lee came and we searched all through the cave for the reason people were disappearing, but before we found anything Lee began to disappear, which would leave me completely alone, so we hurried and found out it was a Clow card."

Cam was very captivated by the story and had an urge to know more. "Hmm…which one?" He asked in interest.

"The Erase card." Lee answered.

Cam then nodded in understanding. "Right…erasing people from existence, clever. Why deal with the problem when you can just make the problem go away?" He stated.

"Tch, yeah, I could have used that with Ruby, would've saved me a lot of headaches, that's for sure." Said Tori A. wistfully. Julian chuckled while Tori H. and Cam looked confused.

"Ruby…?" Cam repeated wanting him to elaborate.

"Ruby is a girl we know from when we were in high school. She had a major crush on Tori and followed him around practically everywhere he went and just loved stealing Tori's attention no matter how busy he was." Julian explained still amused by the memories.

Tori A. had an annoyed look as he thought about her and her devious schemes to steal him away. "I would've loved to just make her disappear. She was the most annoying thing I ever experienced in my life." Julian chuckled again while Sakura and Madison just smiled in amusement.

"Where is she now? Do you know?" Tori H. asked curiously.

"She went back home to England." Madison answered.

"Oh, wow…England. That's far." Tori H. stated. After they talked a little more, Tori A. announced that he was going to take care of something then go explore the open area, they others announced they would catch him around later. So Tori A. went to his and Julian's cabin to go to the bathroom to use the toilet. When he came out of the bathroom and stepped back outside he suddenly heard a male voice he didn't recognize.

"_**My sons are so grown up**__."_

Tori A. looked around him but didn't see anyone that was close enough to him for him to hear them. He then knew it was a spirit talking to him.

"_**They've grown to be such fine, wonderful men**__."_

Who was he talking about? Sons…as in…Tori A. began looking around to find Hunter and Blake standing near one of the cabins near him.

'_You mean Hunter and Blake?'_ Tori A. mentally asked the spirit. He feels a fatherly energy coming off this spirits presence.

"_**Yes**__."_ The male voice answered.

'_Then…are you their father?'_ Tori A. mentally asked.

"_**Not birth father, but yes**__."_

'_So adopted then.' _ Tori A. thought to himself. Then came a female voice. He felt a motherly presence from this one.

"_**It's wonderful that our sons allowed themselves friendship and love. Our boys have been through so much, Tori, too much for a young boy to bear on their own**__."_ She said.

"_**They think we have left them forever; we want them to know that we never left them. They speak to us saying they are sad we can't be with them or see the things they see. We want them to know we are always watching over them and seeing what they are seeing, that we are always there and always will be**__." _ The father said.

"_**Can you do that for us Tori**__?" _ The mother asked.

'_Sure.'_ He answered before walking over to the thunder brothers. They were laughing at something one of them said when he got over to them. Blake was the first to spot him then Hunter.

"Oh, hi," Blake greeted warmly. "Sakura's brother, Tori, right?"

"Yeah." Tori replied.

"_**Oh, our Blake…always the warm and compassionate one; isn't he just a dear**__?"_ Mrs. Bradley said happily.

Tori A. smiled. To Blake and Hunter, Tori A. smiled a few seconds after he spoke to them. "He is." Tori A. muttered in response to the female spirit. Blake and Hunter heard him and seemed confused by that statement.

"What?" Hunter asked.

Tori A. blinked and began focusing fully on the brothers again. "Oh, sorry, I was just answering your mother." He stated seriously.

Hunter and Blake stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry what?" Said Hunter in disbelief.

"Our mother?" Said Blake also in disbelief.

"Yeah," Tori A. answered. "She was talking happily about how warm and compassionate you are, Blake, and I had to agree with her."

Blake and Hunter didn't look like they believed him.

"_**Blake is still wearing that necklace I bought him for Christmas when he was nine**__.__** And he still only takes it off when he goes to bed and takes a shower; hardly ever takes it off**__."_ The Bradley's mother stated happily.

Tori A. smiled as she was speaking, and then spoke to the brothers when she was done. "You still wear the necklace your mom gave you on Christmas when you were nine and still never take it off unless you're going to bed or taking a shower." He stated pointing to Blake's shell necklace. Now that got Blake and Hunter's jaws on the floor. Blake's hand went to touch his necklace that sat around his neck.

"Ho-how did you know that?" Blake asked in a stutter out of amazement.

"Yeah, how? We barely know you and you know about Blake's personal life?" Hunter asked in a complete loss on how this guy knew something so personal when they just met yesterday.

"I didn't," Said Tori A. "Your mother did, she told me." The brothers were speechless.

They absolutely couldn't believe that this guy was talking to their dead adoptive mother. They couldn't even begin to think how he was doing that, but he was. Only them and their mother and father knew that about Blake.

"How are…?" Blake trailed off in confusion.

"Believe what you want, but I have the ability to see into the spirit world, I can see and talk to people that have died. And your parents drew me to you and asked me to give you a message that they want you to know." Tori A. explained.

"We believe you, but…h-how are you talking to her?" Hunter asked.

"Is that even possible?" Blake mused.

"Sadly it doesn't work for everyone, only very few have the ability to hear and communicate with spirits. I just happen to be one of them. As for how, well….there really isn't any certain way or way at all. The spirits choose who they think deserve to be a channel between the living and the dead, so the living have no say in if they can or not." Tori A. explained.

"Oh, okay…makes sense." Said Blake in understanding.

"So what did our parents want to tell us?" Hunter asked.

"That they never left you," Said Tori A. Apparently the brothers were surprised that this statement was a relevant answer to what they have been troubled about.

"They tell me that you are troubled with the thought that they left you behind. They say they have never left you. They are always watching over you and observing your life as you live it." Tori A. continued.

"Really?" Said Hunter in surprise.

"How?" Blake asked.

"Everyone thinks when someone dies they leave the ones they love behind until the living go see them at a cemetery when really you bring the spirit of your loved one everywhere you go. They are naturally connected to you, therefore they never leave you." Tori A. stated.

"So if they've been with us this whole time, does that mean…?" Hunter asked. Tori A. smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they know about the friends you've made and the special someone you're with." Tori A. answered. The brothers gave a small smile happy their parents know all the important things that have happened to them.

"That's amazing…" Hunter mused. The brothers hearts were at ease about their parents now that they know they are with them and watching.

"Thank you, Tori…it means everything." Blake said gratefully and held out his hand to shake Tori's.

Tori A. smiled. "No problem, it was my pleasure."

Hunter patted Tori A. on the shoulder with a grin. "I gotta hand it to ya, you're not bad for someone who talks to dead people." Hunter said teasingly. Tori furrowed a brow and narrowed an eye with a small smile.

"Neither are you fighting an evil space ninja." Tori A. shot back. Blake laughed while Hunter frowned.

"Touché, spirit boy." Said Hunter.

"Same…beetle boy." Said Tori A. Blake laughed again and Hunter glared at his brother.

"Bro, he is topping your every move!" Said Blake.

Hunter smiled. "You can hold your own well, I like that. Welcome to the group."

Tori A. smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Cam?" Madison asked. Cam snapped himself out of his mental musings and turned to Madison.

"Oh, just what Tori here told me earlier today." He answered.

"What was that?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Something unusual happened with the water when she was surfing." He replied.

Lee furrowed his brows. "How?" He asked him.

"The water suddenly created a wave way quicker than normal and knocked Tori to the water." Cam answered.

"Which never happens, I'm always able to time the water." Tori added. Lee pondered this then looked at Sakura and Kero who was sitting on Sakura's shoulder.

"Do you think it could be a Clow card?" Lee mused.

Kero shrugged. "It might be, but don't forget, it also could be that Lothor your ranger friends deal with. Some of the things he does seem to also be the doings of a Clow card at first."

"Yeah, Kero's right." Said Madison.

"So we're just gonna have to wait and find out, huh?" Sakura mused.

"Seems like." Tori stated.

"I really hope it is a Clow card. At least they're not evil and trying to destroy the world." Stated Cam.

"I second that." Tori agreed.

* * *

A while later Hunter and Lee got together and began talking under a clutter of some trees that was in the clearing of the camp area they were at. They were sitting cross-legged while holding hands. Lee looked over at his crimson ninja ranger, eyes full of wonder.

"Hunter, what did you mean yesterday about not being the only one who screwed up a good thing?"

"Oh…well…my brother and I…we weren't the best towards our friends in the beginning either."

"Really?" Lee didn't expect that.

"Yeah, we were tricked by Lothor in to thinking the winds' sensei killed our parents. So we deceived the winds into giving their secret base's location to us and we snuck in, we tied Cam up, and we took sensei and tried to kill him." He confessed.

Lee was surprised, his eyes were slightly wide. "…Wow, I would have never guessed."

Hunter huffed a laugh. "Yeah, it's because they reminded me how great it feels to have friends and people who care about you. I gave up on all that stuff long ago after we lost our parents. I didn't want to feel so much loss and pain because of that loss ever again, so I isolated myself from people except Blake and sensei Omino who raised us after our parents died." Lee tightened his hold on Hunter's hand and leaned his head on his shoulder in comfort. He was so surprised that all that happened to such a sweet and kind guy like him and Blake. He felt terrible for them.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It's terrible."

Hunter gave a small smile. "I'm coping a lot better now that I have so many great people around." Hunter squeezed Lee's hand tighter briefly making Lee smile.

* * *

Julian and Tori A. were now in a little row boat in the lake. They weren't going anywhere specific, just rowing around spontaneously for fun. Right now their boat was still, between the shore line and the middle of the lake.

"So what do you think of Sakura's new friends?" Julian asked Tori A.

"They're alright. I read two of them."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, it went pretty well."

"Who was it?" Julian asked curiously.

"Hunter and Blake, they're pretty cool guys. Apparently I beat Hunter at intimidating."

Julian smiled in amusement. "You would." Sometime after Julian spoke, suddenly unusually strong waves started forming in the lake, but only around Tori and Julian. They both looked at the water in puzzlement.

"What's going on?" Said Tori A.

"I don't know. There shouldn't be waves this strong in a lake."

"And only around us."

A few feet away from them Sakura, Kero, Madison, Tori H., Blake, and Cam noticed Julian and Tori's distress.

"What's going on?" Madison said worriedly as she saw mysteriously strong waves move around Tori A. and Julian's boat.

"Let's go find out." Tori H. suggested before they went to the water's edge. With Tori A. and Julian, their boat was being knocked around by the waves. Sensing high levels of danger, Yue came out, resulting in Julian glowing and sprouting wings that cocooned him, then when the wings parted, Yue was there and grabbed Tori A. and flew up just in time before a big wave swallowed the boat in the water. Yue looked at Tori A. who was being held by him.

"You alright." He asked him.

Tori A. nodded. "Yeah."

The others, who were standing by the water watching were in shock. They couldn't believe the water suddenly started to go in a fit of waves and swallow the boat all on its own. Cam, Tori H., and Blake also were surprised about seeing Julian one minute then seeing a winged person in Julian's place so suddenly. Yue flew over to where Madison, Sakura, Cam, Tori H., Kero, and Blake were and landed next to them.

"What just happened?" Tori H. wondered.

"Something's controlling the water. A lake doesn't act like that on its own." Cam stated. Then Sakura sensed it.

"It _is _a Clow card." Sakura stated.

* * *

With Lee and Hunter, they were sitting in the grass under a tree in the same spot as before with Hunter's back up against the trunk of the tree and Lee snuggled up to his side with Hunter's arm around him. Lee was speaking but suddenly stopped, which concerned Hunter.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

Lee seemed to be distracted by something. "Yeah…..I feel it."

Hunter's soft smile disappeared and now frowned with his brows furrowed in confusion. "….Feel what?"

Lee looked up at him and made eye contact. "A Clow card…one is here." Now, usually Lee senses Clow cards earlier than Sakura because of his stronger magical sensitivity, but this time isn't one of those times since he was distracted by Hunter's presence.

"Really?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I got to go see if Sakura knows and if things are okay."

"I'm coming with you." Hunter decided and they walked towards the direction Lee felt the Clow card.

* * *

"That explains what happened earlier." Tori H. mused after Sakura stated that a Clow card was present. Kero turned to Sakura from his place on her shoulder.

"Time for action, Sakura." He stated. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Right," Sakura grabbed her necklace – which held the Clow key – and brought it over her head and began to chant the spell. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!" Once the key grew in to a wand, a thick stream of water flew into the air and then flew right in Sakura's direction. Sakura acted quick and threw out the Jump card, her shoes sprouting small pink wings, and jumped high in the air, swiftly dodging the card's attack.

"Be careful Sakura. That's the Wave card, it's a lot like the Watery card, but less temperamental and can only use existing water around it but is still dangerous." Kero warned still perched on her shoulder. Sakura hummed in understanding, then her eyes widened when she saw the card, now revealed as the Wave, change target, now going straight after Madison.

"Madison, look out!" Sakura called. Madison's eyes widened when she noticed it was after her and stood frozen in fear, unsure of where to go or what to do and closed her eyes. Yue was about to quickly fly over to her and protect her, but it turns out he didn't have to. Just before the water struck Madison, they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Element, wind!" It called, then a couple seconds later a barrier of wind was around Madison just in time to block the water from reaching her. Everyone looked behind them to see Lee along with Hunter running towards them.

"Lee!" Sakura stated – now on the ground with the others – happy to see her friend.

"Is everyone alright?" Lee asked when he and Hunter made it to the group.

"Yeah," Blake answered. "We're fine."

"Thanks Lee." Madison said in gratitude. Lee smiled in acknowledgement, then they all turned their attention back on the card.

"Which is it?" Lee asked. Kero flew from Sakura's shoulder and in the air next to them.

"The Wave card." He replied. Lee nodded and looked over to Sakura.

"You have a card that controls water based cards. Use that to immobilize it, then I'll stun it." Lee suggested. Sakura smiled.

"Good idea," Sakura then dug in her pocket and took out the card that would help end this. When Sakura looked up, the Wave card decided to attack again; she threw the card that was in her hand out in front of her. "Watery, come to my aide and stop Wave! Release and dispel!" She ordered before Watery came rushing out of its card form and up in the air, turned its finned tail into a stream of water, and captured the Wave's water within Watery's stream, directing it away from the rangers and Cardcaptors. Lee then lifted his sword.

"Force know my plight, release the light, lightning!" Lee exclaimed just before lightning shot out of his sword and jolted the Wave. Lee looked over at Sakura. "Now Sakura!" Sakura nodded and held her wand in front of her then lifted it up.

"Return to your power confined, Wave!" She ordered, and the card was sucked in to its card form, levitating over to Sakura's hand. Sakura sighed in relief, glad it was finally over so they could get back to the fun. Everyone cheered for the capture of the Wave.

"Nice job Cardcaptors! You did well." Kero happily commented as he floated by Sakura's side gazing at the card in her hand.

"Yes, good team work you two. Clow Reed would be very proud." Yue complimented with a small smile. Lee and Sakura smiled at that.

* * *

A half hour later they were all hiking together through their surroundings. Their camp was on a pretty good sized hill, so they had a lot of great sites to see. They were coming up on a bridge and when they got to it they were greeted with an amazing treat; miles and miles of woods with ponds of water here and there all looking beautiful with the lighting change of the setting sun, diming everything and painting it faintly in orange and yellow.

"…Wow…" Hunter stated softly.

"It's so beautiful." Dustin commented while holding his boyfriend's hand, their fingers locked together. A small flock of sea gulls flew overhead making the picture look that much more romantic.

"So romantic, don't you think?" Blake said softly to his boyfriend, Cam, who smiled at him.

"Yes…it sure is." Cam replied. After a couple hours of hiking, they began horseback riding. They went to the stable that was near their camp and began picking out their horses.

"Oh, wow! They're so pretty." Sakura commented as she looked at the horses they were taking.

Tori A. and Julian got a horse that was mostly black, but had some white patches along with black spots on the white patches; Shane and Dustin picked a red-ish brown horse with white down the middle of its eyes and on its nose; Lee and Hunter got a dark red chestnut horse; Blake and Cam got a black horse with a short white line on the middle of its forehead; Sakura got a light brown horse; Madison got a charcoal black horse with a white line down the middle of its face; and Tori H. got a yellowish horse. They all led their horses out of the stable and began to mount them. Hunter just got done getting on his horse and was now waiting for Lee to get on, but when he looked down at him he noticed Lee was hesitating. Hunter blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked Lee. Lee shifted from one foot to the other nervously while looking everywhere but up at Hunter.

"…I-it's just…I've never…" Lee tried to explain, but became too embarrassed to finish, but Hunter caught on to what he was trying to say.

"You've never ridden a horse?" Hunter finished for him. Lee nodded with a blush now looking down. Hunter smiled with soft eyes. "It's okay, there's nothing wrong with that. I'll teach you." Lee's face brightened hearing that. Hunter held out his hand for Lee so he could climb up the horse's back. Once he did, Lee was perched behind Hunter. "Hold on to me and don't let go until we stop, okay?"

"O-okay." Lee replied as he wrapped his arms around Hunter.

"Alright, the first thing you do while riding a horse is to stay sitting straight," Lee fixed his slouch in to a straight posture. "Now we're going to start moving, okay?"

Lee nodded. "Okay." Lee answered.

Hunter then gently squeezed his legs against the horse's sides making it walk forward. As they began to move, Lee tightened his grip around Hunter's waist slightly.

"You alright there?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it just feels really different."

"Yeah, it is." Hunter agreed. A few feet ahead of them was the three girls; Madison, Sakura, and Tori walking side by side on their horses.

"That guy with the long silver hair and wings, that was Yue, right?" Tori H. asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"It's very interesting how he changes to Julian." Tori H. commented as they directed their horses to turn to the right to continue down the trail they were on.

"Yeah, it really surprises me sometimes when he switches so suddenly." Stated Sakura.

"Is there a reason for them to be in the same body?" Tori H. asked.

"It's to blend in." Madison answered. Tori H. nodded in understanding. They continued to walk their horses through the beautiful sites of their surroundings for another hour before they made it back to their camp and put away their horses and walked to their cabins to get ready for bed. "Night, guys." Madison said as she and everyone else walked to their cabins to turn in for the night. The boys all said their good nights before entering their cabins.

The girls went inside their cabin and changed into their pajamas and did their nightly rituals to get ready for sleep. They all shared a bedroom, there being a bunk-bed up against one of the walls of the room where Sakura and Madison were to sleep, whereas Tori's bed was against the opposite wall across from the bunker. Once they all got in their beds, they started talking a little before they turned the lights out.

"Today was pretty interesting, don't you think?" Madison mused.

"I'll say. You capturing that card today was pretty cool, Sakura; the way you used that Watery card was pretty impressive. And how Lee came up with such a brilliant strategy so quickly and you following with no hesitation tells me you guys have done this for a while." Tori complemented with a smile. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck while giggling sheepishly, not used to hearing such praise.

"Thanks. Yeah, we have been doing it for quite a while now."

Madison nodded. "A year and a half."

Tori looked surprised. "Wow, that long?" Madison and Sakura nodded.

"Yep, and the adventure hasn't stopped ever since." Madison stated with a smile.

Sakura yawned. "We better get to sleep."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be too tired for tomorrow." Madison agreed then turned out the lights and they went to sleep. In Lee and Hunter's cabin, they were in bed together, laying on their side, Lee up against Hunter's bear chest with their arms around each other. Lee nuzzled Hunter's neck.

"Thanks for teaching me to ride a horse." Lee whispered with his eyes closed.

"My pleasure. Good night, baby." Hunter whispered back also with his eyes closed.

Lee smiled. "Good night."

* * *

End chap. 11


	12. Two's a Crowd

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 12: Two's A Crowd

Everyone got back to Blue Bay around 4:30pm the next day and was now all gathered at Ninja Ops in the sparing area outside. It was time for the rangers to train and at the mention of this; Shane asked Lee if he could spar with them this time.

"I've heard you have some skills, we all want to see what got Hunter down twice," Hunter mock glared at Shane after saying that, which made everyone smile or laugh in amusement. "What do you say, Cardcaptor, mind showing us your fighting skills?" After a couple seconds of Lee pondering whether he wanted to, Sakura and Madison encouraged him.

"Go ahead, Lee. You're an awesome fighter; you should totally show them some of your moves." Sakura coaxed.

"Yeah, you would definitely be a great challenge for them." Said Madison. That made up Lee's mind.

"Alright, let's go." Lee said with a smile. The rangers were excited about that. As they figured who would fight Lee first, Sensei Kanoi watched in interest next to Kero, Sakura, Julian, Tori A., and Madison. The first up against Lee was Dustin. Dustin was feeling confident and curious to see what a Cardcaptor could do when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

"This will be interesting," Dustin mused. Once they were signaled to start, Dustin made the first move. He started with a few swing and jab punches, which Lee dodged and blocked, then Dustin jumped back, leaving some good space between them and urged Lee to come at him with a gesture of his hand. Lee smiled then launched in to some punches of his own. Dustin blocked them all then went to throw a jab.

'_He's not that bad. I wonder how Hunter got beat by'em.' _ Dustin mentally mused as he threw his jab, but this is where Lee surprises him. Lee dodged Dustin's jab by ducking under then punched him in the side then went to jab, aiming for the face but Dustin managed to dodge it, but couldn't manage to dodge the other punch that hit him in the chest then an elbow to the back, and finally a kick to his upper back making him flip forward and land on his back. Dustin groaned, his muscles now sore. _'Oh….that's how.' _He answered to his previous thought before he slowly got back up.

"Okay…now I can see how Hunter had such a tough time staying on his feet." Dustin mused aloud, which caused a couple chuckles and giggles. Hunter huffed in triumph, gaining his pride back.

"Really, how'd ya guess?" Hunter stated sarcastically, still a little pride robed that his friends thought he got beat because of him not being as strong and skilled as he claims. Hunter's statement got a few laughs before Dustin and Lee started again. They exchanged blows, some of them connecting but most not. After one of Dustin's hits to Lee's side, Lee kicked one of his sides then did a spinning kick then a low spinning kick to his legs, resulting in Dustin hitting the floor again. Dustin tried one last time to get Lee down by giving it his all. He ran forward and did a leap kick, Lee dodged by leaping in the air and grabbing Dustin's shoulders for leverage then quickly turned around behind him and kicked him straight back to the ground.

The rangers were stunned at how good Lee was. He used some moves that they haven't yet seen, which interested them, as well as sensei Kanoi.

"Man…if my bell wasn't seriously rung before, it definitely is now." Dustin groaned out as he sat up on his legs in a pant. Lee walked over to Dustin and held out his hand to help the yellow ninja ranger up. When Dustin was back on his feet he dusted off his clothes and stretched his aching muscles.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Lee asked little concerned. Dustin looked up at him and gave him a reassuring grin.

"Nah, dude, just a bit sore; you are waaay better than I thought, though. What style is it?" Dustin asked.

"Chinese Kung-Fu." Lee replied. Dustin huffed in surprise.

"Well," Dustin looked to his ranger/ninja friends. "Good luck." He said with a sympathetic smile as he walked back over to them.

Hunter grinned. "Yeah, you're gonna need it." God, his baby was amazing….it turned him on so much it was driving him insane.

"Very good, Lee," Sensei Kanoi complimented. "Your fighting skills are very well focused and strong, just as your magic abilities are. May I ask where you learned them?"

"Sure, I was trained by monks that worked for my parents. They trained me from the ages of seven through nine." Lee answered.

'_My god, can he be any more amazing?' _ Hunter thought in adoration.

"Hmmm," Sensei Kanoi hummed in understanding. "I see. They did a mighty fine job. I'm impressed." Lee smiled at that.

"So who's going next?" Dustin asked in a grin. The rangers looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. It seemed they decided.

"I'll take you on." Said Blake as he got up from his sitting position on the red bench next to his boyfriend and walked over to the middle of the sparing area across from Lee.

"Whatever you do, don't underestimate him, bro." Hunter advised Blake, who nodded in confirmation. When sensei Kanoi signaled them to begin, they started off by circling each other first then Blake made the first move. The fight was pretty even for a while until Lee surprised him and sent him to the ground.

"I was so close!" Blake said in disappointment as he got up and went back over to the others on the bench.

"It's alright, bro, you did better than me. That counts for something." Said Hunter as he patted Blake's shoulder in comfort.

"You did good, babe," Cam said before kissing Blake on the cheek and getting up. "I'll take you on next." Cam stated.

"Oh, now, this is gonna be interesting." Tori H. stated in anticipation. Lee looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause Cam is the best fighter out of us. If he can't beat you, none of us can." Shane stated also excited to see this fight's outcome. Lee looked pleasantly surprised by this info.

"Oh, really? Well, now I'm excited to see how this turns out." Lee stated.

"So am I." Said Cam with a smile. The match was much like Blake's except Cam's moves were a bit more strategized and calculated. The fight was very good on both parts; both were very much equal in skill, speed, and power. Neither Cam nor Lee has had a good challenge quite like this in a long time, and they were both having fun with it. Neither of them had knocked the other to the ground yet and it's been quite a few minutes, but both of them have landed good hits. A few more minutes later and still neither has been able to knock the other to the ground. They were panting from fatigue. By this point sensei Kanoi called it as a tie. With that decided both Cam and Lee took down their guards and slumped their shoulders tiredly. The others were clapping and cheering at the amazing fight between them as the two green lovers walked over to them to rest on the bench.

"Now, that was amazing!" Dustin exclaimed animatedly. "The way you were like blow for blow was incredible, dudes!" He continued with a grin.

"That was a pretty good fight. Best spar I think I've seen." Julian complimented.

"I guess you're not too bad…..for a brat." Tori A. stated teasingly at Lee as he walked. Lee glared at his remark and quietly growled. They were doing their usual stare down, waiting for the other to back down. Sakura sighed.

"Guys, don't start that." Sakura stated in annoyance. Tori A. and Lee reluctantly stopped for Sakura's sake. Lee continued to walk to the bench and sit down.

"After you get done resting, can you fight me next?" Tori H. asked Lee.

Lee smiled. "Sure,"

Right after Lee spoke, his cell phone went off in a ring. Lee dug in his pocket wondering who it could be that could be calling him since all the possible people that could be calling were right there with him. He looked at his friends as he got up.

"I'll be right back," He said then walked back inside Ops and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Lee.__" _ A female voice greeted. Lee's eyes widened in surprise.

"Meilin." Lee stated in surprise.

"_Yup, it's me,__"_ She confirmed in a smile. _"__So how's everyone__?"_

Lee smiled as well. "We're great. How've you been?"

"_Been good, I miss you guys.__"_

Lee's eyes softened. "We miss you, too, Meilin."

"_So I've decided to come visit__."_

Lee blinked rapidly in surprise. "You-you-you are? Really?"

"_Yep, I'm all done with things here at home, so I thought I'd visit. I'm actually in America now driving to your house.__"_

"Oh, that's great, but I'm actually not at home. Sakura, myself, and the whole gang are in California right now for summer vacation." When Lee got done saying this, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a mouth on his neck. Lee turned his head slightly to see it was Hunter and relaxed in to his touch.

"_Oh, how exciting! I'll just come there then. Where are you in California__?"_ While Meilin was talking, Lee felt Hunter's mouth suck and lick all up and down his neck. He tried his best to keep his breathing down to normal and not let a moan escape, but damn, it was hard when Hunter was so good at making him feel good!

"Blue Bay Harbor, I'll tell you where we can meet."

"_Alright, sounds good. Oh, I can't wait to see you guys again, especially Sakura and Mad-i-son…__"_ Near the end of Meilin's sentence Lee feels Hunter lick the back of his ear then suck a spot behind it, resulting in Lee accidently slipping out a soft strangled moan, which was heard by Meilin and made her end her sentence a little awkwardly in confusion.

"_…__Are you okay, Lee__?"_

"Mmhmm, yeah, I'm…fine." After Lee answered her he lightly hit Hunter's hand in disapproval that was resting around his waist to silently communicate to him to not get so intense. He felt Hunter smirk against his skin in response. Lee then began to give a meeting place for Meilin to meet him at then began to wrap up their conversation with Hunter still mouthing his neck, of course, but with less intensity now.

"_Alright, I'll meet ya there soon.__"_

"Okay, bye," He hung up then sighed. "Why did you have to make me moan?" He asked his boyfriend, who lifted his head from Lee's neck while chuckling.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You were just _so sexy_ back there when you were sparing with the others, I just had to touch you," Hunter let go of Lee, who turned around to face Hunter fully. "So who was that you were talking to?"

Lee lightly blushed at Hunter's first sentence then it disappeared when he began to speak. "Meilin, she's my cousin. She's coming to visit from Hong Kong."

"Oh, cool. So does she know about the whole Clow card thing?" Hunter replied with a happy smile.

"Oh yeah, she does. Our whole family does since Clow Reed is our distant family member. Meilin is actually a part of our Cardcaptor group. Sakura and the others met her last year when she came to visit last. We haven't seen her in eight months. Sakura and Madison are going to be excited to see her again."

"Cool, can't wait to meet her." Hunter didn't know it then, but he will soon take back those words. Lee thought he would keep it a surprise from his friends. He would love to see the look on their faces when they realize its Meilin.

* * *

All the rangers and the Cardcaptors – minus Tori A. and Julian, who are touring Blue Bay – were at one of the bridges near the area they hang out at waiting for this mysterious person to meet them.

"So you really aren't going to tell us who's meeting us here?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise and it will stay a surprise," Lee said in a smile.

"But I will tell you it's an old friend of ours." Lee continued.

Sakura gazed in the direction the person was supposed to come from in wonder. _'Huh…is it Mrs. McKenzie?' _ She thought. Then a black car pulled up next to the curb where the bridge was at where the group was waiting, and then the right back door opened and out popped Meilin. The look of wonder and curiousness left Sakura's face immediately when she saw Meilin and was replaced with surprise and excitement.

"Meilin!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Meilin smiled at seeing her friends all waiting for her.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Meilin said in her usual high-confidence as she walked over to the group.

"You bet!" Sakura stated joyfully as she ran the short distance that was left between them and hugged her tightly, Meilin received it happily.

The rangers – except Hunter – were just as surprised as Sakura, Madison, and Kero, seeing as they weren't told who was coming either, so they were watching the scene curiously.

"It's so great to see you again, Meilin! Oh, I have so much to catch you up on!" Madison stated with a smile also excited to see their longtime friend.

"Man…why did they have to bring the little girl back." Kero grumbled in annoyance from his hiding place on Sakura's shoulder shielded by the fringe of Sakura's hair. Meilin looked at Kero in annoyance and pouted childishly.

"Stop calling me that, stuffed animal, I'm eighteen, there's nothing little about me." She remarked.

"Except your brain, 'cause if you were smart enough, you wouldn't talk back to the guardian beast of the seal." Kero stated back smugly.

"And who started it, huh? And you better take that back before I-!"

"Okay you two! I see you've been reacquainted." Sakura said in a nervous chuckle ending the argument. Both Meilin and Kero huffed in distaste with the each other. Hunter leaned a bit closer to Lee and spoke softly to him.

"Is this what usually happens?" He asked talking about Meilin and Kero's dislike towards each other.

Lee nodded with a sigh. "Yeah."

"So Meilin, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours; This is Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam. They sort'a do what we do; protect people." Sakura explained.

"Oh, cool, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Meilin Rae, Lee's cousin." The rangers smiled in response.

"Great to meet you, too." Shane greeted for his ranger/ninja friends.

Meilin then turned her gaze to Lee. "And speaking of Lee…," Meilin opened her arms. "Come here cousin!" Meilin then walked to Lee and embraced him tightly, Lee hugging more lightly back.

"Hey, Meilin." Lee greeted. They all decided to go back to Ninja Ops where Meilin will be staying.

"And this is the base." Shane stated. Meilin looked around impressed.

"Wow…this place is amazing." Stated Meilin.

"Thank you." Cam replied. Once Meilin was shown to her room and dropped her stuff off, she went back in the main room to socialize with the others.

"So…what do you guys do for fun around here?" Meilin asked the rangers.

"Well, we usually skateboard, motocross, surf, spend some time in the city, or just hang out at Storm Chargers." Said Tori H. Meilin looked at Tori curiously when she said Storm Chargers.

"Storm Chargers? What's that?" Meilin asked.

"It's where most of us work; it's a sport shop." Explained Blake. After Blake spoke they then heard the voice of their sensei.

"Cardcaptors and rangers, come to the computer quickly." Sensei Kanoi called to the group of young heros. They all did as told with looks of confusion and wonder.

"What is it sensei?" Shane asked for all of them. Kanoi was on the desk between the keyboard and monitor.

"Look." Sensei simply said before pressing a button to enlarge one of the windows which what looked like a news station and pressed another button to turn up the volume. On the screen was a middle aged woman with her mic held up towards her mouth.

"_Again, the weirdest thing to take place in Blue Bay Harbor, rapidly growing duplicates of literally everything, and all over night." _ As she spoke, pictures of things that had been duplicated were shown; cars, buildings, statues, and more all had been copied in to two.

Dustin's eyes widened. "Whoa! Man! There's two of everything!"

Sakura suddenly had an idea and looked at Madison, Lee, and Kero. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Her Cardcaptor friends nodded.

"A Clow card." Lee stated.

"Alright! Let me get my camera." Madison said excitedly and took off to her room.

"A Clow card, huh? Well, good thing I packed my battle costume then." Meilin said with a smile.

"Battle costume? Don't tell me you capture cards, too." Shane replied in surprise. Meilin turned to gaze at him, her very being oozing with confidence and pride.

"Why of course I do." She replied with her head held high in triumph. By this time Madison is walking back with her camera in hand. Cam turned his eyes from the monitor to the Cardcaptors.

"Since this is your fight, we'll hang back here and observe from afar." Said the green ninja as he sat in his chair.

Sakura nodded. "Alright, let's go get this Clow card." Her Cardcaptor friends agreed and followed her out. But before Lee could leave he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back. He was caught by surprise when he was pulled in to a warm chest who happened to be Hunter. The Crimson red ninja leaned his head down to lock his lips with the green sorcerer's then whispered.

"Be careful, babe."

Lee's heart melted and his eyes softened. He loved how caring Hunter can be. Lee leaned up to peck his lips one more time before he whispered back.

"I will." Then Lee exited Ninja Ops after the girls and Kero while Hunter watched him go with loving eyes and just a hint of worry. Blake walked up behind his brother looking smug and laid his elbow on Hunter's shoulder while looking in the direction Lee just left in. It was quiet between the thunder brothers for a moment before Blake spoke.

"It's so great seeing you actually open up and being so sentimental to someone other than me. I'm tellin' ya, that kid can do miracles if he can get through you." The navy blue ninja said in a smug grin. Hunter looked at his younger brother in a harmless glare.

"Hey!"

Blake laughed.

* * *

"It's down this way!" Lee exclaimed while using his lasin board as the group jogged towards where the card was. As they went through town they saw everything that was doubled, it was a little creepy.

"Wow, this card really works fast." Sakura mused as she ran past all the doubled objects. They stopped when they saw a bright light begin to illuminate through the lightly dark evening, which drew their attention to the two yellow kid figures dressed in a yellow costume a jester would wear with long sleeves, two pointed hats topped with balls, many-pointed collars ending in balls, ball buttons down their fronts, and shoes with long toe points ending in balls. One of them has a pink tuft of hair on the forehead, while the other one has a blue tuft, implying they are sister and brother.

Kero's eyes lit up in recognition. "Uh-huh! Of course, it's the Twin card! No wonder it's duplicating everything." The Twin took notice of them and immediately went in to the defensive and went to strike.

"Jump card!" Sakura called as she swung her staff down on the Jump card and jumped out of the way of the fast coming Twin.

The two kid-like spirits moved as one and never faltered in their movements as they chased after Sakura, jumping roof to roof of houses to land on one of the roofs of a house.

"Windy, form a ribbon to contain the Twin card!" She called before the spirit flew out of the card and towards Twin. Windy began wrapping around the Twin, but one of them – the female – slipped out, only leaving the blue male wrapped up.

"Twin card, return to your power confined!" Sakura exclaimed as a card formed out of the magical energy. The male Twin was in the process of being sucked in to the forming card, but when the card was half way filled with the Twin spirit, it backfired, resulting in the male Twin and Sakura being flung from each other, the male Twin joining its sister on a pole sticking up from the roof they were on, and Sakura being flung to the ground of the roof. When she recovered from the sudden impact, she looked up at the Twin in confusion and shock.

* * *

Ninja Ops

"What!? She totally had it! You guys saw, right?" Dustin asked totally flabbergasted by what he just saw on the monitor.

"Yeah, we saw, Dustin. That _is_ weird. How come the card didn't get sucked in like always?" Tori wondered.

"Maybe it was because only one of them was captured," Cam started thoughtfully from his place in his chair with Blake in his lap. "Maybe both of them have to be captured together." He speculated. Blake watched the Cardcaptors in their fight with the Twin card on the computer screen in thought.

"Maybe." Blake stated.

* * *

Back with the Cardcaptors

"What just happened Kero!?" She called to her guardian who was back down on the ground with Madison, Meilin, and Lee.

"Sakura, you have to capture both of'em at once!" He called.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"They're two parts of the same card, you have' ta capture them at exactly the same time!" Kero continued.

"Same time!?" Right after Sakura said that, the Twin started coming after her again. Being caught completely by surprise, Sakura summoned the Jump again and hastily jumped away at the last second and continued to jump away quickly from the rapidly approaching card.

"Ughaaa! This does not look good at all." Kero said in dismay. Lee had a thoughtful expression then looked over at the distressed guardian.

"Hey!" Lee called to get Kero's attention. "At the same time, right?" Kero gazed at Lee for a couple seconds, and then understood what Lee was thinking.

"Go for it." The guardian encouraged before Lee got out his sword and a sutra.

"Force, know my plight, release the light, lightning!" As Lee is saying this, Sakura looks down at her friends and notices Lee doing something.

"Oh! Got it!" After thinking it over, she finally understood what Lee was planning and took out a card and joined in after him. "Thunder!" Lee's attack hit one first and Sakura's hit the other second.

"Ah! That won't work!" Kero called to them before the Twin card broke free of the double attack.

"Yo, listen up!" Kero called to the Cardcaptors. "You can't let them catch you exchanging signals, you have to move together as one!" The Twin card landed back on the ground not even phased, Sakura landing on a roof close by her group.

"Then we'll just try again." Lee said determinedly.

"No, it's too late, they're on to you." Kero corrected.

"We don't have any choice! We have to tru-" Sakura cut herself off mid-sentence when she was struck with a sudden idea. "Huh…wait a sec…Meilin! We need you," Sakura called to her. Meilin looked up at her.

"You've been training together since you were little kids, you can sense each other's moves without signaling." Sakura reminded Lee and Meilin. Lee sheathed his sword and positioned his body sideways and brought his foot out in front of him while positioning one arm low near his mid-section and the other near his head at eye level with his hands positioned like a feline or canine's paws.

"let's do it, Meilin." Lee stated confidently. Meilin nodded and copied Lee's stance.

"They are toast." Meilin stated. The Twin card chuckled at their attempt to defeat them and accepted the challenge.

* * *

Back with the rangers in Ninja Ops

"Oh, cool! We get to see the new girl fight!" Shane stated in anticipation.

"I think her name was Meilin." Tori offered.

"Yes! I never get tired of seeing Lee fight." Dustin mused happily.

'_Huh…so Meilin and Lee trained together. That's interesting; can't wait to see them fight together.'_ Hunter mused mentally.

"You were right, baby, they do have to catch it at the same time." Blake acknowledged. Cam hummed in response and kissed Blake's cheek.

* * *

With the Cardcaptors

Lee and Meilin, and the Twin card stare at each other warily before Lee and Meilin made the first move by charging towards them and throwing a right and left punch, which the Twin card blocked, then did a spin kick which didn't connect either since the Twin ducked.

Then the Twin card made a move by throwing a punch, but Lee and Meilin blocked it by knocking it away with one hand and then elbowing them in the torso, punched them upward, and then side kicked them, resulting in knocking them away.

Sakura smiled happily. "Alright! Way to go, guys!"

Lee and Meilin did a cartwheel that transitioned in to a back flip, which they did twice, and launched themselves in the air to land on the Twin's shoulders. Lee and Meilin then began stomping on them repeatedly. The Twin card was beginning to get fed up and they turned their body and brought up their arm to knock Lee and Meilin off, which made Meilin and Lee begin to fall towards the ground. Sakura gasped and acted quickly by getting out the Windy card to give them a safe landing. The Windy wrapped around Lee and Meilin and safely lowered them to the ground so they can land back on their feet.

"You guys okay!" Sakura called.

They answered with a 'Yeah!' then resumed their previous stance and continued the fight. Lee and Meilin ran towards the Twin and held their hand in front of them and flattened their hand and pushed them back to fall on the ground stunned. Meilin and Lee then turned to Sakura.

"Now!" They exclaimed to her. Sakura brought up her staff and swung down.

"Twin card, return to your power confined!" A card formed out of the magical energy once again and the Twin card successfully was sucked back in to the card and returned back to card form then flew to Sakura's hand.

"Good work." Lee commented happily as he and Meilin high-fived.

"Yeah! We totally smoked'em." Meilin stated proudly. Madison ran up to them as well as Sakura.

"That has got to be the best battle with a Clow card that I filmed yet! Way to go you guys!" Madison said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Sakura complemented.

* * *

The Cardcaptors were walking down the stairs now entering Ninja Ops having small talk. When the rangers heard their voices, they looked at the entrance and grinned at the Cardcaptor group.

"Hey there, almighty Cardcaptors." Shane greeted.

"What you guys did to capture that card was amazing." Blake praised.

"Yeah, the way you both moved completely in sync like that was totally sweet!" Dustin added in after.

Meilin smiled. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for Lee." Meilin giggled after she spoke and wrapped her arms around Lee's arm tightly and pulled him close to her, which Lee sighed at in annoyance knowing if he tried getting her off it would be useless. Sakura and Madison giggled.

"And we thought Meilin changed." Sakura mused. But Hunter was not so amused. He was getting annoyed that Meilin was all over his boyfriend. He got that they were family and all, but families don't hang all over each other.

"So Meilin, how long have you known Sakura, Madison, and Kero?" Cam asked for a little subject changer to ease the tension in the room a bit. When Meilin answered she was still hanging on to Lee.

"For almost a year."

"Though the first meeting was a little rocky." Madison mused.

"Oh, really?" Said Dustin in surprise.

"Oh yeah, in the beginning Meilin couldn't stand even seeing Sakura." Madison continued.

"Why?" Tori asked in interest, not really believing that someone could successfully not like Sakura; after all, she is one of the nicest people out there.

Meilin sighed. And yes, she was still holding on to Lee's arm and was closer than necessary to him.

"Oh, well…back then I didn't like how close Sakura was with Lee. It had only ever been just Lee and I other than his sisters most of our lives. I was used to that, so I wasn't used to Lee being close with someone else. As days passed I realized it was impossible to hate someone so nice, so I accepted Sakura as my friend instead of my rival," The rangers seemed to understand.

"Now I have a question for you guys." Meilin stated to the rangers.

"Kay, go ahead." Shane coaxed.

"Why is it that every time I see you, all of you seem to wear one certain color?" Some of the rangers chuckled at that.

"Well, we're Power Rangers. Whatever color one's ranger uniform is, they seem to develop an unexplainable connection to that color. Maybe because the color defines ones character is why we are so glued to that color." Cam explained.

Meilin looked slightly confused. "Power Rangers?"

"Remember when I told you they kind'a do what we do? Well, that's what they're called." Sakura explained.

"Hmm…so if the colored uniforms make you Power Rangers what about the uniforms you're wearing now?" Meilin asked.

"Oh, these?" Cam looked down at his uniform. "This is our school and training uniform."

"Well, I'm starving. I'm going to head on home." Dustin declared.

"Yeah, me, too. I'll walk you home." Said Shane. It was around dinner time, so practically almost everybody left to go eat dinner. The only ones left were Lee, Meilin, Madison, Blake and Hunter – who were staying for dinner – and Cam. And of course during dinner Meilin had to loop her arm with Lee's at one point, which made Hunter glare at her practically threw the entire dinner. Hunter actually had sparks dancing around his tight fist that gripped his fork, which the electricity danced up and down as well, since it was metal. At that point Lee couldn't take it anymore, so he put his fork down and spoke.

"Excuse me and Meilin for a moment," He announced then leaned over to whisper to Meilin.

"We need to talk, now." Lee whispered, annoyance coating his voice, and then he got up to leave the kitchen, making the shoji paper wall lift up when he got up to it and walked in to the main room of Ninja Ops, Meilin following after. When they left, Blake looked next to him at his boiling brother who was glaring at the screen door Meilin and Lee went through, by this time the sparks on his fist and fork ceased.

"You okay, bro? You were looking at Meilin like you were going to zap her." Blake stated a little worried.

Hunter finally broke his glare at the screen door to move it down to his food on his plate, which was almost gone.

"I probably would've if she didn't leave when she did. The hussy better stop hanging all over my boyfriend before I really zap her." He growled then started finishing up his food that Cam made for them.

"I don't really blame you. She was extremely close to him, and even touching him all the time. Some might mistake that for flirting if they didn't know they were cousins," Cam mused. When Cam put the idea in Hunter's head that what Meilin was doing was cutting it extremely close to flirting, flirting with Lee, _his _Lee, that's when sparks started up on his hand and fork again, but this time the sparks were moving a bit faster.

Cam continued to speak, but was mainly talking to Blake this time.

"I know if someone was all over you like that I would react the same way."

Blake smiled at Cam, who was sitting to the right of him at the head of the table.

"Aw, thanks, baby," Blake then leaned in to kiss him, which only lasted two seconds, then he looked to his left at his brother to see that sparks were running on his hand and fork again, but more rapidly. Blake's eyes widened slightly at the sight and reached his left arm out and wrapped it around his shoulders then started doing a soothing rubbing motion on his left arm, shoulder, and back.

"Hey, hey, calm down Hunt. Breathe….," Blake soothed. The sparks then ceased once again at the sound of Blake's calming voice.

"Now, what's wrong?" Blake asked once Hunter calmed down and the sparks disappeared.

"Flirting…do you think Meilin was _flirting_?" Hunter asked seething out the word flirting the second time. Blake shook his head, still rubbing his back.

"No, I doubt that. Right Cam?"

"No…I don't think it's likely. They did say they were close, basically inseparable when they were kids, so I'm sure it's just family affection…even if it does seem a little overly affectionate. Meilin seems to even idolize him."

Blake huffed. "Who wouldn't? He is good at a lot of things, which practically everyone adores and envies." As Cam and Blake continued to talk about Lee, it began to fully calm Hunter down and he joined in the conversation about his amazing boyfriend.

* * *

When Meilin caught up to Lee, he was standing in the middle of the main room of Ops with his arms crossed over his chest with a frown firmly placed on his face.

Meilin began hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

Lee sighed. "Yes, something's wrong."

"What is it? Whatever it is I can help you take care of it." She said confidently and devoted.

"Okay…then can you stop smothering me, especially in front of my boyfriend?"

"…Your boyfriend…?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah, my boyfriend, you know, Hunter, the one I told you about?"

"Hunter….?" She racked her brain for a moment then went back to earlier that day when she was introduced to a blonde guy named Hunter. Then her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! You mean…oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that Hunter. Oh! Was that why he was glaring at me?"

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Meilin, how can he not when you're hanging all over me and touching me all the time?"

"But we've always been like that; there was never a space bubble when it came to us, remember? We were practically like twins." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't have much of a problem with it then, but it's a little different now that I have a boyfriend. Hunter doesn't like seeing someone else so close to me, touching me every time you and I are around each other; he'll think you're making passes at me and flirting with me." He reasoned back.

Meilin sighed and crossed her arms. "oh~," She grumbled. "Alright…I won't touch you so much." She decided reluctantly.

Lee looked relieved. "Thank you."

"Did it really get to him that much?" She wondered.

Lee stared at her. "Meilin, he had sparks running all over his hand and fork." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Sparks? Does he have magic?"

"No, he's a ninja, he was born with the ability to use electricity; he and his brother both. They all have power over an element except Cam."

"Oh…cool, real ninjas?" She asked as they walked back over to the wall that had the kitchen on the other side of it.

"Yep, real ninjas." Lee said in a smile.

* * *

When Lee and Meilin walked back in the kitchen and over to the table with the others to sit back down and finish their food, Hunter kept his eyes on Meilin. As everyone continued to eat, Hunter noticed that Meilin kept her hands to herself the entire time.

'_Huh…whatever Lee told her, it sure worked.'_ Hunter mentally mused. Once everyone finished, they all headed to bed. The thunder brothers stayed over for the night, so they joined them; Blake joining Cam in his room and Hunter joining Lee in his. When Hunter closed the door to Lee's room he spoke.

"So what did you and Meilin talk about?"

Lee began to take off his clothes and leave himself in nothing but his green and white boxers then went to the conjoined bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Oh, I just told her to stop being so touchy with me all the time." Lee replied.

"Good." Hunter stated as he took off his clothes as well till he was wearing just his dark red and black boxers then walked over to the bathroom to lean against the door frame, admiring Lee. Lee spoke when he was done preparing his teeth for sleep.

"I know it was upsetting to you, I'm sorry." Lee apologized while putting everything he used back in its place. Hunter came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't apologize, babe, you didn't fuel it or anything, it was all her."

"Are you going to be okay around her?"

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't touch you all the time we'll be fine," Hunter said.

Hunter then got his teeth brushed and then joined Lee in bed once he was done. Lee and Hunter laid on their side facing each other.

"You tired?" Hunter asked as he leaned in to start kissing Lee's neck and shoulder. Lee hummed in content.

"Mmm, No, not enough to fall asleep right away, why?"

"Do you wanna make love?" The crimson red ninja mumbled in to Lee's neck. Lee's breath caught and his heart stuttered a beat.

"You…you mean-"

"Yes…," Hunter said now leaning back to gaze in to Lee's beautiful amber eyes. "…I want our first time to be tonight. I want to make love to you, baby."

Lee looked in to his eyes for a moment then decided. "Okay….this will be my first time." He informed feeling nervous. Hunter brought one of his hands up to stroke Lee's face and hair tenderly.

"It's okay, it's mine, too."

Lee wasn't expecting him to say that. "Really?"

Hunter nodded. "Mmhmm, and I'll make sure our first time is special, so don't worry about a thing, alright?" Lee nodded. Hunter then leaned in and they kissed for a few minutes. Two hours later Hunter went limp on top of Lee for a couple minutes, Lee moving his hands down to circle his arms around Hunter's upper torso and they just breathed and rested there for a while before speaking.

"That was incredible." Lee stated in awe and full satisfaction. Hunter kissed Lee's neck.

"It definitely was." Hunter replied before laying on his back, Lee snuggling up to his side.

"Love you." Lee stated. Hunter kissed his head before replying.

"Love you, too, sweetheart. Good night." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the night thunder and lightning finally came together as one; and together they will stay.

* * *

End chap. 12


	13. Epilogue

Thunder Meets Lightning

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 13: Epilogue

2 Years later, 2005

Hunter is now 21 – turning 22 next month – and Lee is 20. They are now married and live together in a nice three-story house in the forest area of town – that town being Blue Bay Harbor. Lee fell in love with the cozy little town and decided to settle there with Hunter. Lee's butler, Wei, continues to be his butler, and now Hunter's, too, and lives close by. In April of 2004, Hunter and Lee decided to get a house and live together. They have now lived together for a little over a year and have been married for a little over a year. They added a dog – a male husky – to their family and recently had a baby boy, which was a shock to not only them, but to their friends and family, too. They later found out from Kero and Yue – they are forever Sakura's guardians until Sakura passes away, so they will always be with her – that male magical beings have just as much potential to get pregnant as a woman. They also said that the power that Hunter previously had from being a Power Ranger also enchanted his body enough to enable pregnancy upon another male.

This got Hunter thinking that, if he was able to impregnate a male because of his powers from being a Power Ranger, then his male friends who were Power Rangers could also, which let Cam and Blake, and Shane and Dustin know they could have biological children. Hunter and Lee's baby was not that old right now. He had only been born two weeks ago, so he was very small and fragile.

Their baby boy had a mixture of Lee's brown hair and Hunter's blonde with Hunter's blue eyes, and had their skin tone, which was a cream color but with a lightly tan undertone. He was so beautiful and adorable. Hunter, as well as his friends were no longer Power Rangers anymore, since their duty to take down Lothor and his followers has been done, although last year he and his friends had temporarily gotten their ranger powers back, but only to help out the current rangers – the Dino Thunder rangers – defeat their old enemy, Lothor, who had been freed from the Abyss of Evil by the current rangers' foe, Mesogog, and formed an army together against the poor rookie rangers, so they helped defeat them and killed Lothor once and for all.

Though their ranger powers were gone, they still had powers, their ninja powers, so their lives were still far from the common citizen. As for the other former Ninja Storm rangers, well, Tori – now 21 – got her own business, which is her very own surf shop. She is also a sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. Shane and Dustin, both 21, got married – the proposal being sometime after they defeated Lothor the first time – a month after Hunter and Lee did. Shane and Dustin are also senseis at the Wind Academy. Cam and Blake – Cam being 23 and Blake being 21 – are married as well and have been for a year. Blake is now pregnant with their son, who they are naming Ben.

Blake is a sensei with his brother at the Thunder Academy while Cam is still an advisor at the Wind Academy, helping Tori, Dustin, and Shane with their instructor duties and keeping a special eye on his two cousins, Marah and Kapri, who had reformed from Lothor and enrolled at the Wind Academy. They are happy they're going to be aunts. As for Lee and his Cardcaptor group, they no longer had to worry about Clow cards on the loose, because they found them all and Sakura sealed them all up. They all still came across some trouble here and there, even though Lothor was gone and the Clow cards were sealed.

They didn't come across any major evil, just the average heartless, self-centered person who either started trouble with them or around them. Lee's cousin, Meilin, who is 20, moved to live in Blue Bay Harbor, too to be closer to her cousin and now cousin number two, since Hunter married in to the family. Madison and Sakura – Them being 19 – also decided to live there. Sakura was hired to be a model for a certain clothes company and Madison volunteered to be Sakura's personal photographer and they were doing very well. Tori A. and Julian – Tori being 22 and Julian being 21 – moved to live in San Jose, which is just northwest from Blue Bay Harbor not too far from them.

Right now Lee was feeding their baby Riley his bottle, his location being the dining room near the kitchen sitting in a chair with their dog, Lou-lou next to them. Hunter was at work right now, which was being a sensei at the Thunder Ninja Academy. He's worked there for a little over a year and a half. Lee was a stay-at-home-dad and will be till their son is old enough to stay at home alone. They do have Wei, but they don't want to trouble him with the baby too much than they do already. So until then Lee takes care of Riley, Lou-lou, and the house when Hunter is at work, Wei doing his part with those things as well.

When Hunter is home, of course, they come together as a team to take care of Riley, Lou-lou, and the house. A lot of guys normally don't pull their weight when it comes to taking care of multiple things if they have someone else who can do it, but not Hunter; He really doesn't mind helping take care of multiple things; he even offers for him and Wei to take care of everything if he feels Lee has been worked too much. Yep, Lee really loves that man…grateful for him every day. While he was in thought arms wrapped around him, taking him out of his musings.

"How are my boys?" Hunter asked while looking down at his husband, his son, and his dog contently.

Lou-lou yipped and wagged his tail happily while walking over to greet him, since he just noticed his dad was home. Lee smiled up at his ninja, happy he was home.

"Hey, welcome home, sweetie. We're good, just feeding Riley his dinner. How was your day?" Lee said before Hunter leaned down to kiss his lips.

"It was good; interesting. That new kid I got a few weeks ago, Sarah, she's got some really good skills, only been going to the Thunder Academy for a month and a half and already she's at a second year level."

"Really?" Lee said in surprise and disbelief. "That fast?"

"Yep, I said the exact same thing; kids these days, always perfecting so rapidly to get stronger and stronger."

"Yeah, well…some don't like to wait for improvement. Young kids of this generation with a lot of passion are all get-it-done-today kind of people now." Lee mused as he took the empty bottle from Riley and put it on the table, then shifted Riley so his front was against his shoulder and began to gently pat his back to burp him.

"Yeah….it seems like just yesterday my friends and I were the students in training." Hunter mused in nostalgia.

Lee chuckled. "It does, doesn't it? It goes the same for me and my Clow card capturing days. I forget time goes so quickly when not thinking about it." Hunter was now sitting in the chair next to Lee and Riley with Lou-lou sitting in front of their feet.

Hunter ran a finger against their baby's face, caressing it lovingly while his other arm was slung on the back of Lee's chair.

"Mmhmm….speaking of Clow cards, I'm glad you came and helped us with that earth Clow card that day. It was because of that I have you, now my loving and adorably cute husband along with our beautiful son and great dog. You flying down like that and granting me what I always wanted for so long: a family; you really are my angel." Hunter said with such adoration and love, it made Lee tear up. Lee hugged him with Riley between them.

"I'm glade the Earthy card brought me to you, too. I love all of you so much."

"Love you all, too. Mmmm…. .My precious Lee-lee." Hunter muttered after kissing the top of Riley's head, then Lee's. They had real peace. Everything was truly perfect.

* * *

~END~


End file.
